


Love You to Hell and Back

by kitsunewithapen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunewithapen/pseuds/kitsunewithapen
Summary: Post season 4 of the show Lucifer. I feel like I need to write this to give myself and anyone else out there some closure while we all /not so patiently/ wait for season 5.Hard Deckerstar, kinda fluffy, eventually some smut and everything you truly desire ;)I can't really judge my own work, but people say it's pretty legit. So hey, give it a try^^P.S: you know the drill, characters don't belong to me, blah blah blah





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Earth is Hell Without You

"Goodbye."  
Just like that, he was gone. The last thing Chloe saw was a blur of white feathered wings followed by a gush of wind... and then it all went silent. She was alone, legs trembling, tears pooling at her eyes, pleading to break free into salty streams of despair... and she let them. Chloe let herself sink down to the floor, she let herself cry, scream and whimper until all her tears were spent and her voice became hoarse. She was exhausted to the point where it all went numb.

Scraping herself off of the floor, she forced herself to at least get to the bedroom. She didn't have it in her to make the drive home, at least not yet. But falling into the bed that once belonged to him just made it all worse. She inhaled his musky scent with every intake of air and it was heavenly, yet unbearable all at once. Her eyes stung from all the tears she'd cried, but no more came out. Chloe grabbed his pillow and squeezed it in her arms, making herself as small as possible in fetal position. She closed her eyes and treasured every inhale that held his fragrance as her mind went rushing down memory lane.

She remembered their first case together after the big reveal. He was joking around about Poolboy's demeanor and attempted to touch Chloe's shoulder in a friendly gesture, when she gasped and jerked away. She recoiled from his touch, yet now she'd do anything to feel it again.

Her mind went further back. "It's all true..." echoed in her head. If only she could go back in time to fix her biggest mistake yet. If she could go back, she would have neither gasped, nor fled. She would have accepted him right there, right above Pierce's dead body, as harsh as it may sound. Her hand would have reached to cup his cheek...

Chloe's eyes darted open as she felt the warning sting in her eyes. No, not again. She had to think of something else, yet her mind kept wondering to the man, no, the angel she loved. What is he doing now? Is he lonely? Is he as miserable as I am? Earth is Hell without you... Her last thought was addressed to him, as if he could hear her.

There was no way in the world she was going to be able to sleep. Getting off the bed, she padded over to his bar with bare feet, never putting down the pillow that carried his scent. She poured herself a glass of some kind of whiskey (as she supposed), but decided to go with the bottle. Taking it in her hand, she found herself walking over to the piano before she could stop herself. 

**flashback**

Chloe could hear the melody soaring through the air before the elevator doors even opened. As they did, though, she realized what the song was. "Knocking on Heaven's door." Her heart ached for her partner. He truly cared about Father Frank. 

Pushing the sad thoughts to the back of her mind she stepped in, forcing herself not to gape. The way his fingers were effortlessly finding their way among the keys was truly mesmerizing. He was so lost in the music that he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Chloe contemplated staying still awhile longer to listen, but she felt his pain even from meters away as the urge to comfort him took over.

She tiptoed to put down her jacket and came closer to him. He still hadn't noticed her. She was inches away, so she bent down to be on the same level as him, who was sitting down. Only then his head turned in her direction and his fingers stopped their heavenly manipulations.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her and she couldn't help smiling. "Hey." She broke the silence in a low but soft voice.

Before he could recover from shock, she sat down and turned towards him, waiting for a reaction. Amusement twinkled in his eyes before he spoke: "Bit late for a new case, isn't it?"

**end of flashback**

That night, he made a joke of her piano playing skills, as all she could remember was the simple melody of "Heart and Soul". Without having a chance to think, her fingers started playing the tune as more tears threatened to fall, and once again she let them. But the salty drops couldn't stop her from smiling at the bittersweet memories as the music serenaded through the wide area of his penthouse, filling every empty space. Except the biggest one of all, in Chloe's heart.

 

Meanwhile, in Hell.

The throne felt colder than it ever has, even with Hell's constant temperature of 40+ degrees Celsius. As Lucifer was looking down on the land of the tortured below him, he just couldn't numb the pain. These emotions he'd learn to feel on Earth were truly pesky little things. His heart felt strange, too. It ached, but not like when she agreed to marry Pierce, not like the time she was afraid of him and even recoiled from his touch, but harder. Amplified by 10, 20, 30... 

At least in those times she was still there, but now she was truly gone, no longer in his life in any way or form.

"My King!" Came a voice from down bellow. Lucifer spread his now angel wings and immediately sprung up and took off, aiming for the ground. The demon who called for him was Halphas, he mostly tortured earth's biggest tyrants. 

"Welcome back." He bowed before continuing.

"I believe Hitler hasn't seen you in awhile, you might want to pay him a visit." The demon's mouth curved in a devilish smirk, almost making Lucifer flinch.

"Not today, Halphas." He simply replied.

The demon's eyes flashed with question, but he stayed silent. Then, as if a light bulb has lit up above his head, he continued.

"Oh, then maybe you can add some color to Saddam Hussein's hell loop, if you're not in the mood for Hitler." He smirked again, seemingly proud of his "brilliant" ideas. 

"I said, not today, Halphas." Lucifer's eyes flashed with hellfire as the words came out in an angry rumble. 

The demon was obviously taken aback."Forgive me, my King. I didn't know you'd lost interest in torturing our damned souls." He bowed again, but Lucifer thought he'd caught a glimpse of a smile on the demon's cracked lips. Or maybe it was just his paranoia kicking in.

"Nonsense." He spoke, pouring all the confidence he could into his voice.

"I've just come back, I need time to readjust and take care of the more important matters first."  
Lucifer's eyes gave nothing away, but his heart was screaming at him to leave this place as soon as possible. But he'd really only just come back. Perhaps he could get used to this life again.

But who was he kidding, that was exactly what he feared most. That he'd enjoy it again. That he would start to ignore her voice at the back of his mind, the voice that's always telling him to do the right thing.

"Of course, my lord. I will not bother you again." With that, Halphas scurried away into one of the doors.

Lucifer looked around and saw another door right behind him. Curiosity washed over as he started to approach it. Just a little peek wouldn't hurt. 

He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately being surrounded by... a kitchen? He decided to watch from a distance and stay put, waiting for something to happen.

Seconds later, a boy came running towards one of the kitchen tools. An old toaster perhaps. He had something in his hand... a fork? Right, a fork. The toaster made a ping, but the toast didn't come flying out, it got jammed inside. Oh no.

The boy jumped up onto the counter to reach inside the machine with his metal cutlery. Just then, a woman ran up, screaming "NO, TEDDY, DON'T DO THAT!" 

But it was too late. The boy had already reached inside one of the slots. A loud clap came from somewhere within the kitchen tool as the boy screamed in agony, falling to the ground with a loud thud. He'd been electrocuted. It all happened so fast, too fast. All fell silent as thick smoke started to rise up from the toaster... and from the child. What an absurd death. Lucifer thought.

The boy's mother let out what sounded like a howl and ran up to her son, falling on her knees and cradling him like she would a baby. "Not again, not again." She sobbed, rocking them both back in forth. "It's all my fault, all my fault."

"No, no it's not." Lucifer spoke and she gasped, letting go of her child and springing to her knees. "Who are you? You were never here before..." She asked in a raspy voice. Her throat must be sore from years of crying over and over again. "That's not important." He tried to make his voice as soothing as possible. 

"What truly matters is that his death" - He pointed to the boy's body - "was none of your fault. There are all sorts of cruel, evil people down here, but you're not one of them." He spoke as if he was talking to himself, not the tortured soul in front of him.

How many more people like this are down here? How many people are stuck in hell, torturing themselves with guilt over and over again, making their own hell loops they can't escape?

"I'm not. I'm not innocent." She stuttered. "If I had payed more attention to him" - she, too, looked down at her son - "he would still be alive. He could have grown up, went to college... He died only at the age of 10, and it was all my fault." She sank back down on her knees and weeped.

"Listen." Lucifer joined her on the floor and reached to put one hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "There was nothing you could have done. My father is... well, he's a strange man. You never know why he chooses to do things a certain way, but if he decided for this boy's life to end like this, there's nothing anyone could have done." 

The mother looked up, clearly confused as he continued. "You're in Hell, my dear, but you don't deserve it. Your son is waiting for you in the Silver City, you have to let go. You have to forgive yourself, or you'll never see him, the real him, again." 

With that he stood up and walked over to the door, pushing it open. "This door right here is your way out. It isn't locked, it never has been. You can leave at any time, you just have to stop punishing yourself." Taking one last look at the poor tormented soul, he walked out of the door, leaving it ajar. There's still hope for her. He thought to himself.

With one powerful move of his angelic wings, Lucifer was back at his rightful place on the rock hard throne. Involuntarily, he started thinking. His thoughts were taking him places he truly desired to be. Next to her. He was remembering her laugh, her smile, praying he'd never forget them. He recalled the way her eyes lit up when she mentally tied the loose ends of a case. Cases. Work. He missed his work, too.

He thought and thought until he was finally interrupted by a rumbling, thunder-like voice that came from just below his seat. 

"A prisoner has escaped! A damned soul has just opened its own door!"


	2. Yours for Eternity

*2 days later*

Chloe finally managed to get herself out of that damned penthouse and back to work. Trixie's stay at Dan's was coming to an end, so Chloe really needed to get her shit together. For her daughter. Trixie couldn't see her tough cop mom in such a miserable condition.

Although her eyes were still swollen, which explains Chloe's choice to wear her aviator shades inside, being back at the precinct actually turned out to be good for her. She dove right into work, just like Dan once did after he lost Charlotte.

Seconds, minutes, hours were rushing by as the detective sorted through all the unattended paperwork that has piled up on her desk during her absence. Marking case after case, she actually managed to concentrate on work without any distractions. Until...

"Hey, Chloe! You're back! Where's Lucifer?" a familiar voice tuned.

Chloe's head immediately turned to see where that pain-inducing name had just come from. Of course, it was Ella. She couldn't be mad at Ella. No one could ever be mad at the precinct's own little beaming ray of sunshine.

"Heyy, Ella." Chloe managed to squeeze out of herself. "Lucifer is... umm..." She used her pen to scratch the back of her head, like she always does when she's thinking. "He's... out of town." She lied. Out of town, really, Decker? She scolded herself internally.

"Oh, that's too bad, I thought we could all-" Ella suddenly paused to take a better look at Chloe.

"Seriously?" Her dark brows shot up skeptically as she reached to lift the shades off of Chloe's face in order to examine her appearance, just like she once did during the whole Marcus Pierce crisis. Once again, the detective's eyes were red and swollen, evidently from crying.

"Damn, Decker, what happened? You look worse than last time, girl." Ella's voice was now full of concern.

"Gee, thanks." Chloe tried to force a laugh, but failed. Miserably.

"It's nothing, Ella, really." She waved her co-worker off. "I'm just... we're just... it's just that... a lot has been going on lately, but I'm fine." Once again, she lied

"I know what fine looks like. This ain't it." Ella was back at her signature, Ella Lopez tone. "Whatever it is, you need a break. Come on, let's go to Lux, I'm buyin'" she started to tug on Chloe's sleeve when the detective exclaimed, perhaps, too suddenly. "No! Um... not Lux. Like I said, Lucifer's out of town. It's probably closed."

"Nonsense!" Ella chirped, pulling Chloe towards the door. "Lux never sleeps, not with the salary Lucifer's manager gets."

Chloe knew her friend was right. Even when he left her, every night was a party. She never went down there, though. For evident reasons. For those same exact reasons, she couldn't go back. Maybe even ever. Ella didn't seem to notice her friend's mood and kept leading them both to the exit cheerfully.

"Ella, no, Ella... Stop!" Chloe finally yelled. "Stop." She repeated, calmer this time. Ella froze in her tracks and, at last, took the time to analyze the whole situation. "Oh my God..." Her jaw dropped slightly. "You should have told me you were avoiding him, Decker! The swollen eyes, the sketchy 'out of town'... How didn't I realize? You two are clearly squabbling again. I'm so, so sorry."

Chloe sighed. She was about to say something, anything to correct her friend when she got interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "Chloe Decker?"

A woman in a cobalt-grey jacket and matching pencil skirt strode into the precinct, clicking her heels in a steady rhythm on the tiled floor. Her hair was up in a perfectly strict bun without a single strand out of place. "Uh, that's me...?" Chloe stuttered, clearly confused.

"May I have a moment of your time? In private." She added, eyeing Ella. "Of course, yes, certainly, um- right this way." Chloe cussed herself out internally for the ridiculous impression she must have just made. But for some reason, she was scared. Terrified, really, because she already suspected who this was going to be about.

"Um, Ella, I'm really not up for going out tonight. Rain-check?" Chloe's eyes never left the stern-looking woman as she spoke. "Of course, Chloe. I get it. Rain-check. Smell ya later, Decker."

Ella left without another word, and Chloe looked around to see that so did everyone else. She could almost hear her own anxious heartbeat in the deafening silence. "I believe I must introduce myself. Madeline Blake, Mr. Morningstar's lawyer." Lawyer. I knew it.

"Chloe Decker." She introduced herself and immediately realized that she'd just made an even bigger fool of herself. "B-but you already knew that." She stuttered again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

"I am here on the behalf of Mr. Morningstar to sign all of his possessions and finances over to you. He phoned me three days ago and told me the following. I will now play the recorded phone call."

Before Chloe had a chance to speak or react in any way, Madeline fished a small machine from her pocket and pressed some sort of button. As it sprung to action, Chloe realized it was some sort of super high-tech recorder.

_"Hello, Madeline, yes, it's your favorite devil on the line. Remember that time I set you up with the head of LA's law department? Well, I must now collect the favor from your side. Now listen carefully, I might need to leave today, and I mean really leave. Forever. Don't ask questions, just do what I say. If I don't get back to you in three days exactly, that's 72 hours away from this exact minute, I want you to find detective Chloe Decker and tell her to sign the papers I just sent your way. If you read them, you'll find out that I am indeed signing over each and every one of my possessions over to her. Same goes for my finances. I'm going to message the Detective's work address over to you. That's where she'll most likely be. Remember, 72 hours. Don't mess this up, it's a matter of life and death. Furthermore, an instruction regarding my club will also be sent to you within the hour. Alright, bye now."_

As the recording came to an end, the room suddenly began to spin. Chloe suddenly felt like collapsing to the floor, but she reckoned sitting down would be more sensible. All of his possessions. All of his finances. Wait...

"He knew." She muttered. "He knew he might have to leave." It was too much, far too much. "Ms. Decker, the paperwork. It's already filed and verified. All you need to do is sign right where the ticks are." Madeline cooed in her professional tone. With a swift movement of her hand, she whisked out a yellow A4 envelope and placed it on the desk next to the detective. "You must open it yourself."

With shaking hands, Chloe ripped off the top of the package and clumsily removed the papers. Looking through them, she realized it was all there. Lux, his money... okay, lots of money. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the Corvette's paperwork, along with a dozen other cars and properties. Again, too much. What was she supposed to do with all of this? As she finished reading through the papers, she noticed a rather small envelope at the very back. It was pocket-sized and square-shaped, made of some kind of aged paper and sealed with... red wax? On the back, wide cursive letters wrote in black ink:  
"Open if I leave."

After Chloe tucked the small letter into the inside pocket of her coat, the rest just seemed like a blur. Signing the papers, saying goodbye to Madeline, calling Dan in order for him to leave Trixie at his place for another night, the drive to Lux. Before she knew it, she was standing in that damned elevator, gazing at the empty space the devil once called home. The furniture, books and alcohol were all still there, but it seemed emptier than the time she found everything covered in furniture cases, the time he fled from her to Vegas. This time he's not even on Earth.

Before she could contemplate her actions, Chloe found herself throwing a tantrum into the silence. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Did you wait for me to open up, just so you could satisfy your ego before leaving for good? You knew my feelings were my biggest insecurity, you KNEW what I went through last time I opened up! I don't need your freaking money, your cars or this damned nightclub. I need YOU!"

Each sentence was filled with such exasperation that Chloe even began pointing her index finger at her feet with each outcry, as if she were scolding a child. As she screamed at his first-edition books, his piano, his bar and expensive marble, she felt relief for the first time in days.

When her voice finally became hoarse and her throat began to ache, she poured herself a generous amount of what she figured was bourbon and flopped onto the red leather couch, spilling drops of the expensive liquid. Chloe downed her drink and laughed. The laugh sounded more like some mental woman's chuckle, though. "This is mine now." She cackled in between her bourbon-induced fits. What she said next came in her best fake British accent, or what she thought was her best, anyway. "What shall I do with all of this space and money? Hahah, I know, I'll open a cat shelter. No, a bingo club for old people. Oh, I know! A preschool daycare center! Hah! Eat that, Lucifer!"

Suddenly, she remembered the envelope. Chloe felt like she sobered up momentarily as she reached inside her coat to retrieve it. Her fingers traced the edges, the wax stamp, the words on the back. Getting her nail under the seal, she pulled upward, making it open with a soft click. Inside, there was another piece of the same aged paper, folded into a square. Taking a deep breath, she slowly unraveled it.

_Dear Chloe,_

_The fact that you're reading this means I had to leave after all. As sorry as I am, please know that I've already been through each and every possibility there was to stay on Earth with you. I left because there simply was no other choice. You must know by now that everything I ever possessed now belongs to you. (Please don't open a daycare center in the penthouse, you know the only human offspring I've grown to fancy is yours.)_

Chloe had to pause her reading to wipe away the tears as she laughed at his last sentence. How was he doing this - making her laugh in a goodbye letter? After a moment she continued, now with a hint of a smile on her lips.

_If we're being serious, you're free to do whatever you wish with my possessions. I just hope they'll help you forget about any and all financial issues, so that you and your child can have the life you deserve. Don't worry about Lux, Madeline has already instructed my manager, so you don't have to move a muscle unless you want to change something. Don't worry, they know you're boss now._

Chloe hurriedly flipped the piece of paper to read the other side.

_I'm not sure if I'll ever get the possibility to say this out loud, but we had the prophecy all wrong. My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe, and it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I had to let you go...to protect you. I'm also sorry for never bringing up the possibility of having to leave. Please know that I held on to the hope of getting to stay until the very end, until there was nothing left to hold on to. Whilst I am writing these words, I am hoping that you'll never have to read them. I pray to God I'll get to burn this damned letter and just hold you in my arms when this is finally over. But dear old dad seldom answers any prayers, let alone mine._  
Also know that I apologize for all I've put you through, with Eve and before her. Perhaps if I weren't such a self-centered fool, things could have been different between us by now. But those are just dreams. Your acceptance is now my only possession, and for that I am eternally grateful to you, as I need nothing else to keep me going.  
With that I must end my letter, as there's barely any time before we go and fight off Hell's rebellion against me.  
Please take care of yourself and live your life. For me.

_Yours for eternity,  
Lucifer_

 

By the time Chloe finished reading, the priceless piece of paper was dotted with her tears, making the ink bleed where they landed.  God knows how many times she reread Lucifer's letter that night until she finally fell asleep on the couch, never letting it out of her hands.

Chloe's dreams were happy ones. She dreamt of a world where Lucifer stayed, where he got to burn his letter, where he held her, just like he wanted to.

Suddenly, a loud noise caused her eyes to snap open in alarm, but she realized it was just her cell. The name "Dan" appeared on the screen as Chloe answered on the third ring. Before she got to say anything, her ex-husband's loud, distressful voice roared:

"Chloe, It's Trixie! She's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, here we are again. Tell me what you think, suggestions and crit always welcome. I wanted to write about Lucifer in this chapter, too, but Chloe Decker took the whole spotlight, oops. Looks like you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what's going on with our favorite devil^^  
> "When are they finally gonna meet?" you might ask.  
> Soon. Very soon.


	3. Pray to the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s4 ep6 references. Jacob Tierning - father of Julian McCafferry (whose back was broken by none other than Lucifer Morningstar).

Chloe couldn't remember the trip to Dan's, as, once again, it was all a blur. Her ex-husband rushed out of the house as soon as her car pulled up into the driveway. "Chloe, thank God you're here." He huffed.

"Where is she? Did you find her? Maybe she just ran off somewhere like she sometimes does. Maybe-" The possibilities were endless in her mind, but Dan interrupted. "Chloe, just go see her room. I'm calling forensics."

Chloe's heart seemed to be skipping beats as she walked over to Trixie's room. She was truly afraid of what she might see inside. _Deep breath, Decker_. She told herself before going in. At first sight, everything seemed normal. No upside-down furniture, no sign of- _What the_...

Trixie's window has been shattered into thousands of little shards on the floor, meaning the glass was broken from the outside in. Her daughter was kidnapped. Just when Dan came in to join her, Chloe's cell rang as 'number unidentified' flashed on her screen. With trembling fingers, she pressed the green button.

"Ah, Decker, glad you picked up. You see, I have your daughter." The voice of the caller was strangely familiar, but Chloe just couldn't grasp it. "What do you want?" She asked immediately, forcing her voice to sound stern. She put the call on speaker so Dan could hear too. "It's not a _what_ , darling, it's a _who_. You see, your partner, Lucifer Morningstar has been nothing but trouble lately. First he breaks my son's back, threatens me and my own home and severely injures my best people. Well, the last one's more my fault, really. I sent them his way, and you know what they noticed? He cares deeply for you and your child, so I, the criminal mastermind that I am, decided to use that against him. Tell Lucifer to meet me at the docks within 48 hours, or this adorable little girl..."

"It's Jacob Tierning" Chloe gasped in a whisper.

Footsteps are heard from his side of the line followed by a voice that makes Chloe's breath hitch. "Don't worry, mommy, Lucifer's gonna save me. He always does." Trixie tried to sound tough, but Chloe knew her daughter too well. She was terrified, just like her mom.

"We'll see about that, little one. Do you know, Chloe, how it feels like to have your child severely injured? My son Julian might never be able to walk again. Unless you want your daughter to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, you'll tell Lucifer to come. Remember, the docks, 48 hours. If everything goes as planned, your child will be returned unharmed. And don't try to tag along, or the deal's off."

Dan went rigid next to Chloe and started to yell:  
"Listen here, you prick, if you do as much as lay a finger- " But he was interrupted.  
"Ah, Daniel, shall I tell your partner how my people ended up inside Mr. Morningstar's penthouse in the first place?" Dan immediately paled at the reminder and stayed silent.  
"I'll take that as a no." Tierning chuckled. "Wait, please, Lucifer's not here right now. He... he's out of town." Chloe started to plead. "Well, Ms. Decker, that seems like a problem, doesn't it? But the thing is, it's yours, not mine. Bye now." With that Jacob hung up, leaving Chloe pale as a ghost.

"If Lucifer doesn't get his ass there soon, I'm-"  Dan started to rage.

"Dan, what the hell was that about? What did he mean when he said all that about telling me? Telling me what, Dan?" Once again, he was interrupted.

"Look." He started. "I promise I'll explain everything later. Right now, you have to tell Lucifer to come back from wherever he ran off to this time."

"That's the thing... it's physically not possible, Dan. He's gone... far." Chloe's voice trembled and broke with every word.

"Chloe, this is Trixie we're talking about here. Either you two get your shit together and figure out whatever is going on between you guys, or Trixie's a cripple for the rest of her life!" Dan exploded, but realized just how harsh he sounded when Chloe flinched at his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." He exhaled. "Look, at least go and try, okay? I'll handle things here." He added, leading her towards the door.

As soon as Chloe got inside her car, she hit her head against the steering wheel and huffed. She was lost, and she needed _him_ to find her. Chloe took some time to recollect, until finally she found herself dialing Maze.

"What's up, Decker?" Maze answered on the second ring. "Maze... it's Trixie... Tierning took her... They're at the docks and-" Chloe stuttered.

"What!?" Maze exclaimed, sounding furious. "Don't worry, I'll find the son of a bitch and make him pay. Let me just get my knives."

Before she got the chance to hang up, Chloe pleaded "Wait, Maze, no. They'll hurt her. They need Lucifer. Look, it's a long story, but he needed to go. To Hell. Before you get mad, you have to know that he did it to protect m-... he did it to protect _us_. I'll explain later, but tell me, is there any way to get through to him? Like, praying or maybe... I don't know... some sort of ritual?"

Maze took a moment to think and proceed the information she'd just received. "Yeah, you need to sacrifice a goat."

Chloe gasped, but soon understood that the demon was just fooling around. "This is serious, Maze. Trixie's health is on the line here. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sorry, Decker, couldn't help myself." She chuckled.  
"Look, Lucifer is technically an angel, right? I've never tried, but an angel can usually be contacted by prayer if their name spoken in it. Just try it and get back to me. I'll go check out the dipshits that kidnapped your kid. Don't worry, I won't interfere. You know how much I care about Trixie, even if I try not to show it. I would never let her get hurt. Now go pray to the Devil, and make it emotional."

Maze hung up right after her speech, leaving Chloe alone in the deafening noise of her own thoughts. She really trusted Maze on this, and the fact that she'd be keeping an eye on Trixie made her nerves calm a bit. "You know what to do, Decker." She said to herself before igniting the engine. Next destination - Lux.

*about an hour later*

"Okay, you got this, Chloe. You're just trying to summon the devil, no big deal." Chloe huffed, staring distantly into the emptiness of Lucifer's... well, _her_ penthouse.

"Ookay, do I like... put my hands together?" She asked into the darkness as if she was actually expecting an answer. Joining her hands in an awkward clap, she found herself facing the problem of where to look.

"Looking up at the sky can't be right, but you don't exactly look down at the ground while praying either, right? But technically, Hell is underground, right? Cool, now I'm talking to myself. This is madness." She huffed, but decided to kneel on the floor and look straight ahead of herself.

"Okay, let's do this. Um, Lucifer? If you hear me... I - I need your help. Really bad. Jacob Tierning took Trixie and he's demanding to see you. I tried and tried to explain that you weren't available, but he just wouldn't listen. He's going to hurt her, Lucifer. Please help me. Please." As she finished her 'prayer', she looked around, waiting for an answer. She didn't know how long she stayed seated on the floor, but when her knees started to ache, she realized she wasn't getting an answer. The penthouse was as silent as it was when she walked in.

Tears of desperation started trickling down her cheeks as she held her head in her hands, mentally breaking down. "Lucifer, damn it!" She finally yelled into the silence. "Get your ass up here right now or I swear to God I'll kill myself to get to you. No, I'll kill someone else first, then myself to make sure I go straight down to Hell! First you leave me trembling on that damned balcony, and now you're leaving Trixie, of all people, in a mess that _you_ made. All of this is your fault!"

Chloe felt better already, but more words were begging to come out of her mouth, and she let them. "I fell in love with you and what did I get in return? I've never loved a man as much as I've grown to love the Devil, do you know just how insane that sounds? But it's the truth. I love you, Lucifer, and it's making me suffocate. Every breath hitches in my throat, because all I can think about is you and it's killing me. This love - it's consuming me, and I hate it. I pray to God for it to go away because of the pain it inflicts, but it just won't go. I need you to come back to save Trixie, but I also need you to save _me_. You said you couldn't be selfish with me, but that's exactly. What. You're. Doing."

Her last words came out with such anguish that Chloe started beating at the floor with her fists with every syllable. She wasn't feeling better anymore, every word felt like a knife to her chest, but she had to keep going. She knew by now that he wasn't coming. She needed to do this for herself. She needed to get it out of her system before the pain became the death of her. Chloe ignored the wetness of her cheeks from the streaming tears and continued.

"You think you left me to protect me, but to me it feels like you're tearing me apart, limb from limb. This isn't protecting me, Lucifer. It's killing me. From the inside. Maybe I'm the selfish one here. Maybe I need to think about the people of LA that were affected by Hell's rebellion, but I can't think straight when all that's ever on my mind is YOU. You're hurting me, Lucifer, over and over and I don't know how much longer I can last." Her voice cracked, making her gulp to try and regain it. "You healed my wounds, only to cut them open all over again."

At that, Chloe felt completely drained. Her head suddenly became too heavy for her neck as she managed to get up and walk over to the bed. Collapsing on to it, all she could squeeze out between her tears was a hoarse "please come back to me".

"Is that really how you feel, Detective?" Came a voice from somewhere in the shadows.

 

Earlier, in Hell

Lucifer gazed at the land he ruled over absentmindedly. The demons were definitely not liking the idea of tormented souls opening doors, as Lucifer has already freed about 10 more. They never knew it was him, of course. He worked with extreme caution, careful not to stir any doubts regarding his authority.

He didn't know how long he could keep this up without being exposed, but her voice in his head kept telling him to free the innocent souls that are stuck in loopholes of their own guilt.

"Lucifer, my Lord! A word?" Came a familiar voice from below his rightful seat. It was Dromos, the demon that started the whole rebellion in the first place. Lucifer has really grown to hate the demon for what he's done. If it wasn't for Dromos, the devil would have stayed at home, with her. Before Lucifer was able to move a muscle, he heard a distant ring in his head. It was almost unnoticeable, kind of like when you start to feel dizzy, so he chose to ignore it.

Dromos bowed immediately as the devil ascended from his throne. He stayed in his submissive position until Lucifer gave him permission to speak.

"My King, please excuse me for my interruption. I wanted to discuss with you the matter of escaping souls. The demons, me included, aren't liking it. Human souls were never able to escape their own guilt before and we have no idea what has changed. What do you think of the matter?" The demon asked in a raspy voice.

Lucifer wanted to reply, but the ringing came back, three times stronger this time. It made the devil wince at the pulsing noise inside his own head.

"Are you well, my Lord?" Dromos asked in concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Lucifer assured him. "So, the souls. I'd say-" The sound suddenly turned into an earsplitting, high frequency ring, making it feel like his head was about to crack open.

Everything went dark for a moment as Lucifer groaned in pain, grabbing his head with his two hands and pulling at his own hair, mentally pleading for it to stop. His skull felt like it was going to explode any second, his eyes watered from the excruciating pain.

Until... he thought he could make out words. It sounded like... it sounded like her. He could have sworn he made out a bunch of words such as "Trixie", "I love you", "making me suffocate". _Chloe_. Never letting go of his head, he whispered: "May I be damned, it really is her."

"Lucifer, what is going on? Is everything alright?" Dromos asked once again, but he never got an answer. Before he knew, it Lucifer was soaring up towards the glowing portal in the sky just above his throne, twisting and turning with his powerful wings folded against his body. Going through the portal, he followed the noise of what he figured was a prayer. It was the first genuine prayer addressed to him in history of his existence, but it was an extraordinarily powerful one.

The ringing brought him to Lux, the place he thought he'd never see again. He went straight for the balcony and considered enjoying his favorite view in the world, that is, until he saw _her_. She was on her knees with her fingers linked together. She truly was praying. She was praying to the Devil.

Lucifer could now hear her perfectly. "This love - it's consuming me, and I hate it. I pray to God for it to go away", "You're hurting me, Lucifer, over and over and I don't know how much longer I can last."

His heart skipped a beat at her words and at the sight of her, sobbing on her knees. _I did this to her._ He thought to himself, feeling his self hatred seeping back into his system. When she finally finished, Lucifer realized she wasn't even hoping to get an answer as she collapsed onto the bed he once called his own. He walked inside the balcony door and stayed in the shadows, getting close enough to hear her whisper something. He couldn't make out the words, though. Besides, the only words playing over and over in his head were the most hurtful ones. He deserved them, though. At least he thought he did.

"Is that really how you feel, Detecitve?" He asked before he could stop himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there’s that 
> 
> You might be wondering why I'm making Chloe cry an awful lot, as she usually keeps it all in. That's the thing, he broke her in that way. There's only so much pain a person can hide, y'all


	4. Come and Get Me

Chloe's eyes shot open as a deep voice broke the silence. The voice she thought she'd never hear again. "Lucifer...?" She croaked, her throat still sore from her earlier outburst. "Is it really you?"

The bed shifted beside her as a gasp escaped her slightly parted lips. Chloe felt a shiver run all the way down her spine when his hand suddenly appeared on her cheek, gently cupping her face. She leant into his touch involuntarily, it was almost a reflex.

With her eyes getting used to the darkness, Chloe could now slightly make out his silhouette sitting right next to her, but she was desperate to see more as her hand moved up to hold his in place, afraid he'd disappear again. "Am I dreaming?" She whispered, terrified of what the answer might be.

"No, no you're not." Lucifer cooed, removing his hand to use it to place Chloe's just above his jawline. She gasped again as her delicate fingers felt the ticklish stubble on his face. Now his warm hand was holding hers in place, and Chloe could feel him savoring her touch. For awhile they just sat there, letting each other's presence burn into their minds. But all too soon, it was over.

"I believe your little one needs rescuing." He finally said with pure determination in his voice. With that he stood up, and Chloe heard his footsteps echoing off the walls as he headed back towards the balcony, clearly to take off flying. "Lucifer, wait!" Chloe almost yelled before she could even think about it. When he stopped in his tracks, she almost lost her voice again and stuttered: "Will you... will you come back?"

"First things first, Detective." He sighed, clearly wanting to say more but choosing not to. "I'll deliver her home safe, promise."

"But you don't even know where she is..." Chloe started to speak, but stopped as she saw him on the balcony with his wings spread, ready for takeoff. "I'm certain Maze will gladly tell me. Go home, Detective. I'm sure your child will want to see you there when she returns." And just like that he was gone, leaving behind only a soft gush of wind.

Lucifer was airborne, soaring through the city he once called home. He felt Maze's presence and followed it, soon finding himself at the docks. "This is where it all happened last time. Where an officer died because of me." He muttered to himself as he landed. When suddenly, he felt like he was being watched.

"Hello, Mazikeen." He called out into the darkness. Soon enough, the demon emerged from behind a wooden crate with one of her knives in hand. "Look who decided to show up." She sneered at him. "Couldn't stay away, could you?"

"I promised the Detective I'd protect this child no matter what, and that's just what I shall do. Now are you going to help me or not?" He asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"So what are we waiting for?" Maze smirked, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

***

"They're in here." Maze pointed to something that looked like a large, iron storage room. Going inside, Maze crouched instinctively and walked on her tiptoes, while Lucifer didn't try to hide his presence. His pace was swift and steady, footsteps echoing off the leaky walls.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Jacob!  You wanted me, so come and get me!" His voice was almost thunder-like as it tore through the silence.

"You were supposed to come alone." Came an answer from somewhere within spacious room. All Lucifer could see were rows and rows of crates, all kinds of shapes and sizes. The bastards must have hid themselves well.

"My companion is here for the child, she's leaving as soon as we get our part of the deal."

"What?!" Maze almost shrieked. Her eyes were full of protest and confusion. This was clearly not what she'd expected. "Just do what I say, Maze. Please. Take the child and go. I can handle this, trust me." Lucifer answered back. It was clear that the demon wanted to argue, but either the steadiness of his voice or the pleading look in his eyes made her keep quiet and obey.

Before anyone got to say anything, a pitter-patter of small running steps came from the other side of the space they were in. "Maze, Lucifer!"

It was Trixie, she was safe and sound.  The girl ran towards Luicfer first and threw herself at him, enveloping the devil with her best bear hug. And for the first time ever, he returned it. Quite awkwardly, really, but he was genuinely glad to see the little thing.

"Alright, alright." Lucifer chuckled, finally twisting himself out of Trixie's grasp. "Take Maze's hand and go home. Your mother is waiting for you, and you know how she gets when she's nervous." He winked, making Trixie giggle.

With one last reassuring look at Maze, Lucifer turned around and walked off to find Tierning. It was time for justice to be served.

"So, I'm alone. Now do you want me or what?" He loudly asked with a smirk, stretching his hands out to his sides. As if on command, men with baseball bats, guns and metal pipes stepped out of the surrounding shadows. There must have been around eight of them, maybe even more.

"Lucifer Morningstar." A familiar voice spoke. "You've been nothing but trouble lately, and I absolutely hate trouble. Any time I have a problem, I like to get it removed from my way as soon as possible. You're my problem, Lucifer. Time for you to disappear."

Jacob Tierning emerged from behind one of his men with a stupid grin plastered across his face. "Get him, boys."

A bald, broad-shouldered man stepped forward first. He had a metallic baseball bat in one hand, clapping it against the palm of his other with each step he took. "Are we up for a game of baseball, now?" Lucifer smiled.

Without warning, the man threw himself at the devil, waving his deadly weapon in the air. But we all know what Lucifer is capable of doing, especially when she's not anywhere near him. One second he was being attacked, and the next, men were flying from one end of the room to another. Screams and groans were the only sounds around with bodies hitting walls, floors and ceilings. Soon, the room was filled with grunting and grumbling nuisances that had the gut to call themselves men. Tierning, on the other hand, was sitting all tied up in a chair with silver tape covering his sinful mouth.

"Oh for my father's sake, I haven't even spent a full day on Earth and my suit is already completely ruined!" Lucifer whined, dusting off his sleeves. "Now, where were we, Jacob?"

The 'prisoner' groaned, trying to wobble and shake in his seat. "Lost for words, are we?" He chuckled, ripping the tape off Tierning's mouth.

***

Chloe paced around her own home, hands trembling, heart racing. She kept checking the time on the clock above her fridge, but every minute seemed to last for eternity.

It seemed like a year had pasted before the front door opened with a creak as two figures entered her home. "Mommy!" Trixie shrieked, taking off in a sprint, and soon enough she was safe in her mother's arms.  
Chloe fell to her knees and hugged her daughter tighter than ever, tears of relief starting to trickle down her cheeks.

While they were on the floor, Maze lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to do. "Thank you." Chloe mouthed, genuinely smiling. The demon nodded with a happy twinkle in her eyes, but chose to give the happy family some space as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Trixie, are you okay?" Chloe asked, cupping her daughter's face in her hands and looking her over head to toe. "Yep, just tired, I slept on some wooden crates or something with a really filthy blanket. I need a shower." Trixie scrunched her nose in disgust at the memories before taking off towards the bathroom.

Chloe stood up, wiping her wet cheeks with the sleeves of her beige cardigan. With the moment of happiness over, her anxiety started to creep back into her system. Was she going to see him again? What if he just leaves, not wanting to go through another heartbreaking goodbye? Logically thinking, that would be for the best. But Chloe's heart screamed otherwise.

"Told you I'd do anything to protect that little urchin."

Chloe gasped as the voice awoke her from her thoughts, but she realized who it was almost momentarily. There he was, dusty, ruffled, jet-black suit torn in multiple places. In other words, he looked stunning.

That's right, stunning. Covered in dirt and his opponent's blood, he still looked heavenly. Maybe it was the signature megawatt smile, or the twinkle that appeared in his eyes as their gazes met, or maybe it was just the fact that he was really there, flesh and blood.

Taking a baby step closer to him, Chloe returned the smile. "Thank you." She almost whispered. He took a step closer, too, so that now they were only about five feet apart. Chloe tried and tried to hold back, but there's only so much anxiety a person can take in one day. She was breaking, and she needed somebody to hold her together. Looking almost shy, she took two wide steps to finally find the safety she craved so much. The safety of his arms.

She heard him exhale through his slightly parted lips, as if he'd been holding back, too. Neither of them knew just how long they spent like that, bodies intertwined in their own perfect bubble. But the question of the day was still haunting Chloe's consciousness.

"Are you going to leave now?" She asked timidly, never tilting her head up or changing position at all. Lucifer took a moment to reply, until he finally said with an exhale: "I suppose it would make sense for me to stay a couple of days. To make sure Tierning got my message."

At that, Chloe let go of a breath she never knew she'd been holding, relaxing even more into his embrace. She had to mentally remind herself that it was only a couple of days, but her heart still felt like it was glowing at the realization that be wasn't leaving just yet.

Chloe found herself wondering how the demons in Hell would react to his absence so shortly after his return, but she never dared to ask.

But what she did ask, though, was a far more interesting question. "Stay here with me tonight? You know, to make sure Tierning doesn't try anything funny?"

"Detective, are you looking for excuses to drag me into your bed?" He asked with a smirk, slightly pulling back to gaze into Chloe's eyes and chuckling as her cheeks flushed a crimson red. But before she could reply, he let go of her abruptly and took a step back. "It's best I go back to the penthouse." He sighed.  "We both know Jacob would do no such thing so soon. Besides, it's better this way." His eyes no longer twinkled with joy. All they held now was bitter sadness.

After his words, Chloe finally realized she'd had enough. "Better for who, Lucifer?" She suddenly snapped, making his eyes widen. "You said... you wrote about not being able to be selfish with me. So don't be. You're leaving now because you are scared of getting hurt once you go back. You think that staying away will make it hurt less. Well surprise-surprise, the pain is only going to multiply by ten. So either you keep closing yourself off from me and we both suffer, or we actually enjoy the limited time we have together." She finished her speech with a sigh, waiting for his reaction.

Lucifer furrowed his brows, clearly taking his time to process Chloe's sudden emotional outburst. "But I'm bad for you, Chloe. Toxic even."

Her heart did this thing when it flutters every time he uses her actual name instead of the everyday 'detective'. Even though this time, the context was rather heartbreaking.

"I think that's for me to decide." Once again, she sighed, not too eager to continue. "You put me on some kind of a pedestal to admire from the other side of the glass, never daring to touch me in case it leaves a mark. Well maybe I want your marks on me, Lucifer. Have you ever thought about that? You say you want what's best for me, but you literally brought my biggest fear and insecurity to life. You chose Hell over me. How do you think that made me feel?" Deep down, Chloe knew her words about Hell weren't true. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I didn't choose Hell over you, I chose Hell _for_  you!" The devil exclaimed with exasperation. "They know you're my weakness, and they wouldn't hesitate to use it against me. The best thing for you from now on and forever is to stay as far away from me as possible."

Chloe flinched slightly at his words, but rose her hand up in the air as a signal for him to let her speak. "Stop, Lucifer, you're doing it again. You're taking away my choices. You never take a moment to think about what I want, no, what I desire. So ask me, as me like you normally would ask any other person. Pretend your mojo works on me too."

Chloe could see the hesitation in his eyes and all she could do was wonder what his inner battle looked like right now. At last, he gave in.

"Alright." He nodded, taking a step closer to her. Their faces were inches away and she couldn't help staring at his lips. The thought of kissing him haunted her consciousness, that is, until he spoke. "Detective... Chloe." He corrected himself and gulped, having Chloe lock her gaze on his adam's apple. "What is it you truly desire?"

She could hear the doubt in his low, raspy voice as if he was truly afraid of the answer to his own question.

Chloe took a moment to scramble her thoughts together and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Her jaw was set in determination and she knew just what she had to say.

"You."

"Detective, didn't you hear what-" He started to interrupt.

"Shut up, Lucifer." She raised her hand to cover his mouth with the tips of her fingers, ignoring his surprised gasp, and continued.  
"All I desire is to be with you. It's been my biggest dream, but also my greatest fear ever since you left and got married to a stripper. Do you know, by the way, just how much that hurt?"

Lucifer started to protest, but Chloe pressed her fingers harder against his mouth.  
"Every time one of us pulls closer, the other pushes away and I am sick and tired of this endless cycle. You can't-" Her voice gave away at this point as flashbacks of the worst night of her life went rushing in front of her eyes.

Chloe took a moment to recollect herself, mentally cursing at the pooling tears and continued. "You can't leave me again, Lucifer. You're either staying and we fight back together, or you're going back, but I'm coming with you. If you're King of hell, I'll be your Queen."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg whaaat?? Did Chloe mean what she just said? How on Earth would she pull that off?  
>  heheh  
>  I'll explain in chapter 5, promise;)  
>  Anyway, thank you to anyone and everyone who's reading, please vote and comment to tell me what you think^^


	5. Inner Demons

Chloe really hadn't planned of saying that last part, but it was out before she could stop herself. She had a life here on Earth, a job and most importantly, a daughter. Could she really leave? Or would she spend a week in Hell and three on Earth, or maybe vise-versa? She had no clue. Chloe just hoped that the idea of never wanting to be away from him again finally broke through his incredibly thick skull

Lucifer just stood there in pure shock for a moment, until he finally removed Chloe's hand from his lips. But instead of letting go, he brought it under his suit jacket and placed it just above his heart, holding it there with his own hand.

"You know I'd never be able to live with myself if you did that, Detective." His voice was low, almost a whisper. "But the fact that you thought about it, even for a second, makes me realize just how much of a fool I was. You were ready to go all the way down to Hell to stay by my side, even though you'd probably regret it later. And here I am, doing all I can to stay away." He sighed, looking down at the floor in shame.

 

"Hey." Chloe used her other hand to tilt his chin upwards, so that their gazes locked again. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything you do wrong. Everyone makes mistakes, even the Devil himself." She winked before continuing. "It's late. Come to bed? Please?"

"I think it's best I at least stay on the couch. I'm afraid I just wouldn't be able to keep these grubby hands off you." He chuckled, humorously wiggling his fingers. "That's okay." Chloe blushed and grabbed Lucifer's sleeve, tugging him towards her bedroom.

"I don't have any men's clothes in here to offer you." She stated rather awkwardly, staring at his torn and filthy suit. "That's quite alright." Lucifer smirked, making Chloe's cheeks flush once again.

"Ookay, make yourself at home. I'll just go and, um, tuck Trixie in." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for her daughter's bedroom. When she made it, though, she realized Trixie was already fast asleep, buried in a heap of pillows and stuffed animals.  Chloe didn't want to wake her, so she just loomed in the doorway for a moment, admiring her daughter's peaceful slumber. In that moment, she realized she'd never actually be able to leave her for long. Of course, she mostly hoped her earlier speech would convince Lucifer to stay. It's not like it was physically possible for her to go down to Hell without actually dying, was it?

The thoughts that started to make their way into Chloe's head were rather unpleasant, so she pushed them aside and shut the door to Trixie's room.

 

Once she made it back to her own room, her jaw dropped at the sight that appeared before her eyes. The devil was naked from the waist up, lying on her side of the bed and staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, his hands locked behind his head. Chloe took a moment to wonder what was going on in that complicated, yet utterly beautiful mind of his. Was he thinking about Hell, or maybe how much he didn't want to go back? But what if he did want to go back? What if he actually enjoyed it there, ruling over demons and damned souls?

Chloe shook her head slightly, perfectly knowing that wasn't true. Shooing the negative thoughts away, she tiptoed over to her bed, careful not to disturb the devil from his haze. She took her pajamas: a pair of boy shorts and a loose tank top from out of her drawer and started to change into them on the spot, curious of his reaction.

He didn't move move a muscle as she unclasped her bra from underneath her white button-down shirt and threw it onto the floor. She continued, never letting Lucifer out of her sight. She unbuttoned her shirt, removed it and pulled her tank top on over her head. Still no reaction. Next went her jeans, and the boy shorts quickly replaced them. The devil stayed motionless.

But before Chloe could even begin to be concerned, a playful smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he finally spoke: "Well, thank you for the show, Detective. Did you know that the Devil has got outstanding peripheral vision?"

Chloe gasped and threw a pillow right at his face, earning herself a playful growl from his side. "You are unbelievable!" She exclaimed, but couldn't stifle her laugh. She sat down next to him with her legs crossed, like one would in a yoga class. "What were you thinking about?" she asked absentmindedly, admiring his freshly ruffled hair.  
Lucifer took a moment to contemplate his answer, until he finally looked up at her and replied, clearly copying her earlier answer.

"You."

At that, he pushed himself up and grabbed Chloe by the waist, pulling her on top of himself, so that she was now straddling his torso. A playful squeal almost escaped her lips, but she kept quiet, aware of her daughter being asleep in the room next door.

For a moment, they just stayed that way, admiring each other's presence. His hands wrested on her exposed thighs, bunching up her loose white tank top at her sides. Suddenly, he shot his upper body forward to sit upright, and leaned in to steal a kiss. A soft gasp escaped Chloe's slightly parted lips, but she soon returned the gesture, letting go of a barely audible moan.

The kiss was rather soft at first, their lips slightly brushing, just like most of their previous kisses, but Chloe needed more. She attempted to deepen the contact, her tongue licking at his lips, requesting, no, demanding entrance. Lucifer gladly obliged, and soon he was kissing her harder, deeper, with an almost feverish need she'd never known before as his hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her in even closer.

Chloe's hands started exploring, roaming over his broad shoulders, crawling towards his back. His bare skin was soft and warm, and her fingers continued their journey towards his shoulder blades, when suddenly she felt something rigid and rough. She jerked away momentarily, remembering what the uneven skin was, and how he reacted the first time she attempted to touch it.

"Shit, your scars, I didn't know they were still there, I'm sorry, I thought they were gone, I shouldn't have-" She started to stutter and apologize, but Lucifer broke her off, capturing her lips in his own. Chloe gave out a hum of confusion, but soon relaxed into the passionate gesture. Unfortunately, Lucifer broke the kiss all too soon and spoke: "My wings are back, but the scars of my past rebellions have somehow returned to mark my flesh. It's almost like they've come back to make sure I never forget where my wings are and why I need them. I've never let anyone touch my back since then, because acknowledging the scars caused all my self-hatred to seep back into my system. But if I am to touch you, Detective, I need you to touch me too. All of me."

Looking up at her with pure adoration, he took her hand in one of his own and brought it back up to the place where it was just seconds ago. Chloe got the message immediately and slowly moved her fingers back towards his scars.  
She still hadn't wrapped her head around it, though. They were gone for quite awhile, how did they just... come back all of a sudden? But she couldn't let herself dwell on it for too long, and when she finally reached them, she brushed the uneven skin in feather-light strokes, never taking her eyes off of Lucifer's face, waiting for a reaction. When she pressed a little harder, he flinched involuntarily. It was barely noticeable, but Chloe knew him too well to ignore it.

Attempting to distract him, she leaned in to steal yet another kiss, earning a soft moan of appreciation from Lucifer. This time, he was the one to deepen it, and soon they were lost in a world of their own once again. He tilted his head to aim for the sweet spot just behind her ear, and Chloe felt every one of her nerve endings come to life as a pleasurable shiver took over her body. She pressed her fingers onto one of his scars again, but this time Lucifer couldn't care less.

Eager for more, Chloe rocked her hips against his a few times, making a deep, dark groan escape the Devil's throat. The vibration seemed to travel all the way down to her core, igniting her inner inferno. Just when she started to dot his jawline with kisses, Lucifer hooked both of his arms around her back and found the perfect time to flip them over, taking control.

Chloe landed on the bed beneath him with an amused giggle, pulling his head closer to her, eager to find out what his next move was going to be. With one last kiss, Lucifer moved lower, snaking his hands under her loose tank top and running his fingers lightly along her ribcage. Chloe was freakishly ticklish, so she squealed automatically at the sudden contact. Realizing her daughter was fast asleep in the other room, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to save herself from further exclamations. Lucifer continued his gentle assault, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach as he traveled lower, and lower, and-

 

"Mommy, is everything okay?" Came a voice from the other side of the door to Chloe's bedroom. "Seriously?" Lucifer mouthed, but the deadly stare Chloe gave him made the Devil roll his eyes and keep quiet. "Of course, Monkey, go back to bed!" Chloe called without moving a muscle. When they heard Trixie's little footsteps fade, they both let out a breath of relief at the same time.

"Remind me why I rescued that child?" Lucifer teased, earning himself a slap to his bare chest. Chloe shot one last glance at her door, when she noticed her wall clock showing 4 in the morning. "Fuck." She whispered in disbelief. "Well I was just about to, until your offspring so rudely interrupted." Lucifer stated in his iconic tone.

"No, Lucifer, it's 4 a.m. I get up for work at 6." She whined, pushing the Devil off of herself. "I owe it to myself to at least try get some sleep.

"Are you for real?" He asked in disbelief, waiting for Chloe to crack up laughing or something. But she stayed silent, with her jaw set in determination. She was dead-serious. "Come on, don't be a baby." Chloe teased, rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one having to go to sleep with a boner." Lucifer scoffed. Following his gaze, Chloe's eyes landed on the obvious bulge in his boxers as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Good night!" She chimed, turning on her side to face away from him.

"Fantastic, now I have to take matters into my own hands. Literally." Lucifer huffed before getting off the bed, clearly heading for the bathroom. When he disappeared, Chloe dived under her covers and burst out laughing, unable to contain herself any longer. "He's going to love this delayed gratification." She smiled to herself before closing her eyes.

***

Chloe woke up as something annoyingly tickled her nose. She tried to ignore it and kept her eyes shut, hoping for sleep to come again, but it was hopeless. Her eyes finally shot open to find... feathers? She groaned in confusion and tried to sit up, but only bumped into something soft right above her. Taking her time to analyze the situation, she carefully turned around and realized she was now facing Lucifer's bare chest as it heaved up and down in a steady rhythm.

Looking down, she realized she wasn't lying on her usual mattress. She was lying on top of a wing, his wing, while the second one was right above them, hiding both of their bodies from the rest of the world. Lucifer's arm was hooked around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. They were enveloped in a perfectly warm cocoon of angelic feathers.

Chloe couldn't help smiling at the thought that he was protecting her, even in his sleep. She snuggled closer to him, feeling safer than she had in a really long time, maybe even ever. She also couldn't help carefully reaching up to touch the wing above them. Chloe's fingers gently brushed through the heavenly white feathers as she grinned like a child at the sensation. They were so soft, so light that she could barely even feel them against her skin.

Lucifer stirred in his sleep, causing Chloe to quickly tuck her rebellious hand back under herself. "Morning, Detective." He croaked, his voice still laced with sleep. Chloe mentally cursed at herself for waking him up, but couldn't stifle the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth when she heard his voice.

"What's this, Lucifer?" She asked softly, hinting at his wings. He stayed silent,  
as if he didn't even understand what she was talking about. But he finally remembered after a moment, almost feeling embarrassed at his rather unusual gesture. "I, well, you were...  I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'll make them go back in." He almost started to flex his shoulder blades to hide his wings, when Chloe exclaimed, pressing her palm against his chest: "No, wait! Um, five more minutes?" She pleaded, taking in his confused gaze. "Keep them out, please?"

"You... you like them? You don't think it's weird or anything?" He stared at her with genuine disbelief. "Weird? Lucifer, this isn't weird, it's amazing." Chloe grinned, placing her hand just above his jawline in an affectionate way. "I've never felt this... this safe in my life."

She noticed Lucifer's eyes searching her face for any kind of negative emotion, but when he saw nothing except genuine adoration within her soft gaze, he relaxed, looking down at her the same way.

"You were calling for me in your sleep. I barely remember doing this." He stated, skimming his eyes across the 'cocoon' he'd created for them. "But I remember desperately wanting to protect you from your inner demons. I suppose the rest was my subconscious. It's like... keeping you safe has become an instinct over the years."

Chloe's heart fluttered at his words, and instead if searching for the right answer, she placed a small kiss just below his collarbone. Lucifer's hands slid down to pull Chloe's waist even closer to him, as if he was trying to mold their bodies into one.

"What's the time?" Chloe asked softly, never opening her eyes. "8 a.m." Lucifer muttered in return, burying his nose in her heavenly soft hair.

"Okay." She replied in a hazed whisper, snuggling even deeper into his embrace and enjoying the slight tickle of feathers against her delicate skin.

"Wait, what?" She jolted awake, but couldn't move much as Lucifer's wings were still enveloping both their bodies. "Lucifer, wake up, I need to get to work!" She almost squealed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The image of Lucifer's wings enveloping their sleeping bodies has been haunting me for ages and I'm really happy that I could finally get it into words sheesh
> 
>  
> 
> Also I think my mom read this while I was writing the juicy bits, rip
> 
> Soo yeah, vote comment if you're enjoying this so far^^


	6. Love Bite

Chloe struggled to get out of Lucifer's grasp, but it was hopeless. Perhaps if it hadn't been the most perfect morning of her life, she'd be trying harder to get out of bed, but her heart and soul screamed at her to stay there with him forever.

"Relax, Detective." He finally exhaled. "I called your boss when your alarm went off and told her everything that happened yesterday. She instructed me to keep you in bed for as long as it takes for you to rest. Oh, and she gave you the day off" He smirked, obviously satisfied with himself.

"Come on, there's no way she would say that, not even if her life depended on it." Chloe pointed rather skeptically, facing the Devil again. "Detective!" He exclaimed with exasperation. "You know I never lie. Thought you'd know that by now." It was true, and Chloe did know that. It was just so not like her boss to give her a day off so easily. But then again, it was Lucifer who asked. She's the reason he even has a job with the LAPD in the first place. Or had, anyway.

Chloe tried to laugh it off, but Lucifer actually looked... hurt? His eyes no longer glistened with joy when he looked at her, and with a rapid movement of his shoulder blades, his wings were gone. Chloe frowned at the sudden loss of her new favorite place in the world and knew that she had to do something about it. "By the way, Daniel took your child to school. The little one was offered a day off, too, but she insisted on going." Lucifer stated boldly and sat up, but before he could get off the bed, Chloe hastily climbed into his lap, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey." She cooed, cupping his face with both her hands, forcing the eye contact. Lucifer's gaze made her heart sink: his walls were up, leaving his expression oddly blank. Chloe hadn't seen him like this around her in a very, very long time. "I'm sorry. I know you don't lie to anyone, let alone to me." Her eyes searched his for any sort of emotion, until Lucifer's softened at last. "I just don't want you to doubt me, ever." He admitted, looking up at her with the deepest sincerity.

"I don't." Chloe replied in a soft whisper. "Ever." As if to reassure him, she dipped her head down and brushed his lips with her own, her fingers still caressing his stubbled jawline. Lucifer hummed in appreciation, snaking his hands around her waist and pressing against the small of her back to pull her in closer.

When he finally tore himself away from her lips, he moved on to dot Chloe's neck and collarbone with feathery kisses. She tipped her head back at the sensation, letting a soft whimper escape her lips. The sound was like fuel to Lucifer's fire, making his kisses become heavier, hungrier. Chloe's nerve endings were slowly coming to life, her skin singing under his touch.

The earlier misunderstanding forgotten, Lucifer lifted both of their bodies to tip Chloe onto her back, swallowing her light giggle in a deep kiss. He was now hovering over her, and she absolutely loved being completely at his mercy. He had her effectively pinned to the mattress with one of his legs between Chloe's, applying pressure to all the right places.

"The things I could do to you right now, Detective..." He murmured in a low, raspy voice, taking a moment to admire the goddess beneath him. She was bare-faced, her eyes clearly lacked sleep and her hair looked more like a raven's nest than anything, but to him - she was perfection.

"So what are you waiting for?" Chloe asked rather shyly, blushing at her own words. Lucifer dipped his head back down to plant a soft kiss just at the corner of her mouth, leaving her wanting, needing more as she felt the blood in her body heading south. Lucifer trailed his fingers from her knee to the inside if her thigh, his touch almost ticklish as he finally reached his destination. Chloe writhed beneath him, lifting her pelvis to meet his touch involuntarily.

When suddenly, Lucifer climbed off the bed and casually stated, heading for the door: "Sorry, need a shower." Safe to say, this move had been carefully planned out, but it still took all the self control the Devil had to offer. He was genuinely surprised to have actually pulled it off, instead of taking her there and then. "Have a taste of your own medicine, Detective." He chuckled with an evil smirk, turning around one last time to see her gaping at him in disbelief.

Saying that Chloe was angry would be an understatement. She was officially pissed off, disappointed and sexually frustrated - truly a combination from Hell. She contemplated barging into the bathroom and squirting shampoo in his eye, but soon got an even better idea. Taking a deep breath to recollect herself, she headed for the kitchen.

No, she wasn't going to poison him with pancakes or beat him to death with a spatula. She was going to have a perfectly normal day. You see, releasing her inner unsatisfied lover on him would just mark Lucifer's victory, and Chloe wasn't about to let that happen.

She swayed along to 'Heaven' by Julia Michaels as she whisked the batter for banana pancakes, made with her secret ingredient. In case you're wondering what the ingredient was... I'm not going to tell you. Come on, how much of a secret would it be if I did? Okay, okay, no more distractions.

Chloe lost herself in the lyrics as they sang "All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you..." She was so deep in thought that she actually jumped as she felt a hand suddenly appear on her hip. "Interesting choice of song." Lucifer hummed into her ear, tickling her sensitive skin with his warm breath.

Turning her head to meet his gaze without turning the rest of her body, Chloe smiled, gifting him with a gentle kiss on the cheek before returning to her batter. "This is odd. Not that I'm complaining, I just didn't expect you to be in such an affectionate mood." Lucifer stated as if he was thinking out loud.

Turning around completely, Chloe's jaw dropped involuntarily at the sight before her. Lucifer was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist, his toned muscles were still dotted with droplets of water. His hair was soaked, too, hastily brushed to the side in unruly spikes. Abruptly putting aside her bowl of batter, Chloe hooked her hands behind Lucifer's neck, tilting her head up to reach his lips.

Lucifer smiled into the gentle kiss, humming in appreciation as he pressed Chloe's waist closer to him. "Definitely not complaining." He chuckled, looking down at her in awe. Leaning forward, he fastened his arms right below her thighs, lifting her up onto the countertop. A carefree giggle escaped her lips as she hooked her legs around his waistline, leaning in to dot his neck with kisses.

A low groan escaped his throat, vibrating through her whole body. Chloe's manipulations became more fervent as she went straight for his pulse point, sucking, tugging at the skin with her teeth. When she pulled away, her eyes widened with shock, making her freeze.

"Oh my- holy shit." She stuttered with an exhale, deciding not to mention his father's name. "What? What's wrong?" Lucifer eyed her with confusion, oblivious to the reason behind the abrupt pause, when Chloe suddenly burst out laughing, unable to contain herself. "I just gave you a hickey. I gave. The devil. A hickey." 

Lucifer moved his hand up to touch his neck, where Chloe was all lips and teeth just moment ago, and grinned: "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything, right?"

Chloe's eyes widened again, looking up at him with both question and amusement. "It's technically a bruise." Lucifer stated, his eyes glistening with humor. "That makes you the only person to have marked me with a love bite since the beginning of time." He murmured, clearly deep in thought. "You never cease to amaze me, Detective."

The sudden revelation was a major turn-on for Chloe, making her squeeze her thighs together with anticipation. She was so done with games. She craved him, right here, right now. Her fingers slowly made their way down his muscular chest, still a little moist from his earlier shower. Lucifer didn't move a muscle, anticipating her next move.

Following an imaginary trail down his upper body, her rebellious hand finally reached its destination. Hooking her fingers under the edge of the towel around his waist, which was now hanging dangerously low, she paused to look up at him, waiting for a reaction. His eyes have somehow darkened, looking down at her with an almost carnal desire.

She took that as a green light, and just as she tugged lightly at the edge of the barrier between them, making the towel slip down an inch lower, the front door to her house opened. "Chloe, I know you have the day off, but-"

It was none other than Dan, barging in as if it was his own home. "Oh my God." He froze, taking in the sight before him: Chloe sitting on the countertop, her legs still hooked lightly around Lucifer's waist, which was covered only with a white towel on the brink on slipping off completely. Flushing a crimson red, Dan turned around, facing the opposite direction.

"Daniel, why am I not surprised." Lucifer huffed, his voice laced with annoyance. He looked over at Chloe, expecting her to be mortified, being found like this by her ex-husband. But the way she looked up at him made his heart glow. She wasn't embarrassed, ashamed or anything of the sort, the only thing her facial expression held was playful, mischievous amusement, like a teenager caught with a boy in her room. "Busted." She whispered, biting her lip.

"So, Daniel, are you staying for the show or...?" Lucifer asked innocently, never taking his eyes off of his personal temptress. "What? Oh, ew, God no." Dan scoffed, never looking their way. Chloe stifled a giggle before jumping off the countertop and heading in Dan's direction, much to Lucifer's disappointment.

He decided to leave them to it and started making his way to Chloe's bedroom to put some clothes on, until he remembered he had none. His suit was a total mess, and he decided he'd rather drive home in his boxer briefs than attempt to wear that. Besides, they were in LA, the city that's seen it all. Except the Devil driving a 62 Corvette in his underwear. But then again, first time for everything.

When he emerged from the bedroom in nothing but boxers, Dan rolled his eyes at the sight of him. "Oh come on, man, put some clothes on." He almost pleaded, clearly uncomfortable. "Wow, that never occurred to me, thank you for the brilliant idea! I would if I could, Daniel." Lucifer scoffed in annoyance. "What, why? Actually, never mind, I don't even wanna know." Dan rolled his eyes, heading for the door. "Just think about it, okay? We could really use your help." He added, turning to Chloe one last time before shutting the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Lucifer asked, genuinely interested.

"A new case dropped, I guess I need to go to work after all." She sighed, clearly reluctant. But the case was quite big: Brian Jones, a top level basketball player was murdered right at the stadium where he trained. His severed body had been hung up on one of the hoops, as if someone was trying to deliver a message.

"Why don't we finish what we started first?" Lucifer suggested, his devilish smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he pulled Chloe into him by her arm, enveloping her in his affectionate embrace.

"Oh, I don't know... that case seems pretty serious..." She hummed, biting her lip innocently. A low growl escaped Lucifer's throat as he leant in, less than an inch away from her ear and spoke in a low, hushed tone: "I know what you're doing, Detective, but you're delusional if you think you can beat me at my own game. After all, I _invented_ delayed gratification. The only thing _you're_ delaying is the inevitable: you, screaming my name over, and over, and over until you can't remember yours." Finishing his seductive speech, he tugged gently at her earlobe with his teeth, sending fireworks all the way through Chloe's body as she gulped heavily.

Satisfied with her reaction, Lucifer, too, headed for the door. "I'll pick you up from work at 6. We're going out." He stated rather casually before walking towards his car, leaving Chloe utterly speechless. The image of Lucifer walking away from her and getting into his Corvette in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs had officially burned itself into Chloe's consciousness forever.

 

*a few hours later, at the precinct*

 

Seated at her usual desk, Chloe Decker was not her usual busy-bee self that day. Taking her pen between her front teeth, she stared at the clock absentmindedly. Leaving home had clearly been a mistake. Dan and Ella had everything under control, leaving Chloe with the paperwork. She almost thought she'd noticed a strange vibe between her two coworkers, but decided it was just her imagination.

Besides, the only person on her mind was the Devil himself. Sometimes, she let herself daydream for a few minutes, almost blushing at her own thoughts. She pictured his toned body hovering over her, his devilish smirk and his deep hazel eyes staring right into her soul. She imagined his touch, the imagery so real she could almost feel him. Biting her lip, Chloe remembered their almost perfect morning together, and what he said to her before leaving. "The only thing you're delaying is the inevitable: you, screaming my name over, and over, and over until you can't remember yours." The words echoed in her head, making Chloe squeeze her thighs together involuntarily.

"Hello? Earth to Decker?" A feminine voice rudely disturbed Chloe from her thoughts just when things were starting to get heated in her imagination. She snapped out of it, only to find Ella looming over her workspace. "Oh, um, sorry Ella, I'm just really lacking sleep today." She murmured, rubbing the back of her neck with the palm of her hand.

The excuse was sort of true, but only sort of. "I get it, after the night you had yesterday. But hear me out, the dude that hung the body up on the hoop was really sloppy about it. They left their fingerprints all over the place, we ran them and guess who? Brian's agent. Apparently, he was offered 30 grand to convince Brian to screw up the game, but the kid wouldn't do it. Although I have no clue as to why he had to be so extra and hang the corpse up on a hoop, the evidence is conclusive. This has to be one of the easiest cases ever, sorry we pulled you out of your house."

Chloe was above irritated at the fact that she could've just stayed at home all along, but she couldn't be mad at Ella. "That's alright." Chloe sighed, but tried to force a reassuring smile. Glancing at the clock, her heart skipped a beat as it showed 5:55 p.m. Ella noticed her sudden change of mood and smirked, eyeing Chloe suspiciously. "Expecting someone?" She teased playfully.

As if on cue, the door to the precinct opened and Chloe froze speechless as Lucifer casually walked in. She'd only seen him that morning, but it felt like a year apart to her. The Devil was indeed wearing Prada, along with his wayfarer shades that defined his facial features perfectly, making his sharp jawline stand out even more.

"Lucifer, oh my God, you're back!" Ella exclaimed enthusiastically, before trapping him in her signature Ella Lopez hug. Chloe couldn't help feeling a tang of jealousy prick at her heart, even though she realized just how ridiculous that was. "Good to see you too, miss Lopez." Lucifer chuckled, returning the gesture a little awkwardly, which made Chloe realize that she'd never seen him genuinely hug anyone. Except her.

Breaking their embrace, Ella froze suddenly. "Wow, Lucifer, is that a hickey?" She giggled, eyeing his neck. Lucifer grinned enthusiastically before replying: "Ah, yes, yes it is. You see, the Detective can get very-"

Before he got the chance to say whatever he had planned on saying, Chloe shot up from her seat and grabbed Lucifer's arm by the sleeve of his jet-black suit, pulling him towards the entrance. "Sorry, gotta go, bye Ella!" She called, leaving a very amused Ella Lopez behind them.

"Why didn't you hide it?" Chloe hissed once they made it out of the precinct. "How would I do that? It's far too hot for a scarf. Besides, maybe I don't want to." Lucifer admitted, glancing over at her in a way that made her cheeks flush, but not from embarrassment. On the contrary, she was strangely flattered by his confession.

Once they reached Lucifer's Corvette, Chloe turned her back to the vehicle and pulled Lucifer in for an electrifying kiss, tugging lightly at his white shirt's collar. He hadn't expected anything of the sort at all, but he definitely appreciated it. Lucifer deepened the kiss eagerly as his arms pulled Chloe's waist closer to him, causing her to lean back onto his car slightly. The world around them seemed to have paused, leaving them completely lost in each other.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, but when they finally managed to tear themselves away from each other, Chloe was the one to speak first. "So, where are we going?" She asked, clearly out of breath. Her lips were now slightly swollen, causing Lucifer's gaze to linger on them. "To Lux, of course." He finally replied, rather matter-of-factly.

"Your club? Seriously?" Chloe was clearly skeptical about the idea.

"No, _your_ club, Detective."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy thanks for the kudos, definitely didn’t expect any that soon. I’ve actually got this fic written up until chapter 9 (which is currently a wip) so I’ll be posting the rest of the ones I’ve already got when I have the time!
> 
> Also, comments mean the world to me, both positive and negative, so please don’t be shy to tell me what you think!


	7. Ladies First

The music coming from Lux was probably audible throughout the whole of Los Angeles that night. The waiting line to get in seemed endless, all of the city's most progressive party beasts eager to get inside one of the most prominent clubs in town. Their clothes, their cars, their manners: everything screamed big money.

Eyeing the audience as Chloe stepped out of the Corvette, she felt strangely uncomfortable, even out of place. Perhaps it was her lack of revealing clothes and ridiculous high heels, or maybe the fact that she was being accompanied by one of LA's most eligible bachelors, Lucifer Morningstar. The public at Lux was probably used to seeing him with a bunch of curvy, fake-boobed Brittney's, yet now he was walking inside with a cop in a white button-down shirt.

As if he sensed her lack of confidence, Lucifer pressed his hand against the small of her back, bringing their bodies slightly closer. The contact surely helped Chloe's sudden rush of social anxiety, but didn't make it go away completely. 

The music was even louder inside, every bass beat intensely vibrating through both of their bodies. Lucifer glanced down at Chloe, searching for any sign of discomfort and noticed her flinch slightly as another beat dropped inappropriately loud. It was barely noticeable, but Lucifer was getting quite good at reading her body language. 

Catching the DJ's attention with a wave of his hand, he signaled for him to turn it down a notch. The crowd didn't seem to notice the difference, but Chloe relaxed evidently. Lucifer continued to examine her facial expression, now reading her like an open book. He could see her wheels turning: she was taking it all in. After all, she was practically a millionaire with all that he'd given her, Lux included. Lucifer could feel her wanting to say something but choosing to save it for another time. 

"May I have this dance?" The Devil offered chivalrously, holding out his hand with a slight bow of his head.

"Please, we're at a night club." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, snapping out of her haze. But Lucifer didn't move a muscle at her words, making her realize she didn't have much of a choice.

The crowd didn't seem to be a problem anymore as Chloe held Lucifer's outstretched hand, following him right to the center of the dance floor. Heads turned her way as both men and women were clearly checking her out, judging, analyzing. As if on cue, the previous aggressive trap music switched to a calmer track. It was Panic Room by Au/Ra, but Chloe didn't know that. The only thing she knew was the fact that the song was amazing as it pulsed and vibrated through her body in an almost ticklish sensation. 

Lucifer watched Chloe's every move, taking in the way she closed her eyes when she realized she loved the song. It was like she was letting it curse through her and trying to trap it inside, never wanting to let it out. When the chorus came, Chloe's eyes snapped open as a grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Taking Lucifer's hands in both of hers, she let herself truly dance like no one was watching. Her euphoria was contagious, forcing Lucifer to join in as he let himself loose, too, moving in tact with the rhythm. They couldn't stop smiling at each other as they danced, and Lucifer just took a moment to admire the way Chloe rocked her hips to the music with her eyes closed and her arms up in the air. This was his favorite version of Chloe: she was happy, carefree even. He needed to make her feel this way around him more often.

They were lost in their own little bubble of ecstatic joy, both wishing for it to never pop. But alas, nothing lasts forever.

Lucifer and Chloe both felt as if someone was looming over them, rudely invading their bubble. "Hey, Lucifer, nice chick, care to share?" 

Turning her head to the direction the unfamiliar voice came from, Chloe noticed a man, probably above 30 with dark hair, one shiny earring, a well-groomed beard and broad shoulders, dressed in everything Dolce Gabbana. The intruder was openly checking her out, winking as their eyes met. 

"What did you say?" Lucifer hissed between his teeth, going completely rigid. 

"Is the music too loud? I said, care to share?" The man repeated, louder this time, emphasizing every word. 

"Lucifer, it's okay." Chloe tried to soothe his anger, but the music really was too loud - he didn't even hear her. Looking into his eyes, Chloe gasped as she saw them burn with hellfire. The gasp wasn't out of fear, though. The way his eyes became a scorching shade of crimson red was just ridiculously hot, arousing even, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. Her reaction was ridiculous, really, but it's not like Chloe could do much about it. 

The intruder didn't seem to notice the devil's burning gaze, though, because he in fact was still looking Chloe over head to toe. 

"Come on, man, you never minded sharing before." He had the guts to point out.

But what did it, though, was his hand reaching out to touch Chloe's hair that cascaded down to her chest in loose, silky waves. That was it for Lucifer. 

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" He roared out, louder than all of the noise and music combined as heads were instantly turned their way. They were officially the center of attention, and the air was thick with testosterone. The DJ evidently heard the sudden outburst, too and turned the volume down in an instance, clearly curious to hear what was going on. Lucifer was now standing in front of Chloe, guarding her from the intruder's hungry eyes.

"Woah, chill okay?" The witty man tried to laugh, but he was clearly taken aback. 

Much to his own bad luck, he regained his cockiness quite rapidly as he smirked and looked back over at Chloe. "Hey, sweetheart, you don't want to be hanging out with such a greedy man, trust me. Wanting YOU all to oneself has to be one of the seven sins. My name is Jake. Come with me, I'll show you what a real party is." With that, he reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand rather harshly, making all of her cop-training techniques rush through her head.

But before she even got the chance to react, Lucifer hauled himself at Mr. High-Self-Esteem as his fist connected with hard flesh once, twice. The man groaned in anguish and tried to fight back, but he was pinned to the ground momentarily. Lucifer straddled him, raising his hand into the air, ready to strike for the third time.

"Okay, okay!" Jake exclaimed, guarding his already bleeding face with his two arms. He scrambled to get up from under the devil's weight, brushed off his sleeves and scurried towards the exit, pushing through the crowd and muttering something like "this club sucks anyway."

Chloe's head buzzed after everything she'd just witnessed. Lucifer stood up, too, and started to head her way uneasily, clearly wanting to apologize. He thought Chloe wouldn't really appreciate the idea of him beating up every man that attempted to make a move on her. But truth be told, she loved it. It was hot, thrilling, possessive and drove her absolutely crazy.

So before he could even start to open his mouth, Chloe strode over to him and caught his lips in her own, pulling him closer by hooking her hands around his neck. He was clearly startled, but soon relaxed into the kiss and returned it, the adrenaline still cursing through both of their systems as their actions became more and more heated. The music was back on in full blow, but they were the center of their own universe. 

When the moment finally ended, Lucifer gazed down at Chloe with question. There was also a hint of hunger in the look he gave her, Chloe saw it, and it excited her.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for brawling. Not that I'm complaining, though." He chuckled, never breaking eye contact. 

"I don't know, that was just... you were all... that was hot. Really hot." She finally exhaled as they both smiled into another kiss. 

Lucifer's hand moved up to cup her cheek, and once again she held it there with her own, afraid for the moment to be over too soon. But instead of the usual warmth of his skin, she felt moisture. 

"Lucifer..." She broke the kiss to take a better look at his hand. His knuckles were busted with blood seeping out of the wounds. "Oh, would you look at that... looks like you still make me bleed, Detective." 

His voice was laced with something that sounded like relief, as if he actually liked being vulnerable around Chloe and was truly afraid of the anomaly disappearing. But that's ridiculous... Right?

"That I do." Chloe smiled, feeling the same rather strange relief cursing through her body at the revelation. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, don't want you bleeding all over our clothes, do we?" 

Before Lucifer got the chance to protest, Chloe already started to make her way through the crowd, pulling him behind her towards the elevator. 

The door closed behind them as they walked in, the silence somehow both strange and comfortable at the same time. Chloe shot a glance up at him, only to catch Lucifer openly staring back. There it was again, the darkened hunger in his eyes Chloe wished he wouldn't try so hard to fight sometimes.

The two weren't touching at all, yet it felt as if there was an invisible magnetic field between them, constantly trying to draw them closer, waiting for them to give in to the pull. "Hell, Chloe, I can't seem to stay away from you, no matter how hard I try" Lucifer finally exhaled, turning to softly pin her to the wall behind them, softly tilting her chin up with his fingers.

"Then don't." 

Things escalated quickly from there, and soon enough they were stumbling out of the elevator in a tangled mess of stolen kisses and gasps as Lucifer pressed Chloe against his bar stand and went straight for her pulse point, biting, sucking, surely leaving a mark. The thought was like a spark to her engine as she moaned something incoherent.

"Lucifer... wait... your hand..." She tried to protest, remembering his busted knuckles. But he silenced her abruptly with another kiss, pressing a finger to her lips when they finally parted. "Oh no you don't, Detective. You're not getting away from me this time." He almost growled, giving Chloe his best devilish smirk. Which, by the way, has been driving her crazy for years now.

His knuckles were still bleeding slightly, but that somehow only added to the whole steaming hot atmosphere. It was rather strange, really, as Chloe was never normally into the whole 'bad boy' demeanor, yet there she was, falling for the baddest of them all. She loved this side of him just as much as she loved the soft one. She was fond of all of his sides, actually. But the best part was the fact that some of them were only reserved for her.

Finally reaching their destination, which turned out to be Lucifer's red leather couch, Chloe pushed him down onto it, straddling him with a playful smile tugging at her lips. Lucifer was rather amused at the Detective's deliberate gesture, admiring how confident her need for him was making her.

He paused both of their actions for a moment, almost drowning Chloe alive in the depths of his eyes, clearly about to say something. 

"Detective, are you sure you want to do this?" He huffed, trying to catch his breath. 

"Shut up." 

Pushing him back down gainst the sofa, Chloe crashed her lips onto his to stop him from any possible overthinking. She suddenly remembered her wildest, darkest dream about them, and the fact that it was finally coming to life was arousing as ever. Minus the sudden appearance of devil horns. Not that she'd mind, though.

Quite unexpectedly, Lucifer stood up, locking his arms under Chloe's thighs to support her weight. She didn't know where he was taking her as she was too busy invading his mouth, until he stopped and let her down onto the bed as gently as if she were actually fragile. He loomed over her for a moment, taking in the sight. She wanted him, craved him, and this time, Lucifer aimed to please.  

Chloe sat upright on the bed as her fingers went fumbling with the buttons on his black shirt. God, she loved this shirt on him. But she loved him even more without it. Smirking, Lucifer shrugged out of it once the last button was undone, letting the shirt pool on the floor. 

"Looks like someone's overdressed, Detective." He murmured, kneeling on the floor to be almost on the same level as Chloe, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. The sight of Lucifer on his knees before her made her head spin as she snapped out of her haze, only to find Lucifer pushing her white button-down shirt off her shoulders and dropping it to join his on the floor. "There we go, much better." 

Lucifer held his gaze on her for a moment, his eyes a dark shade of hazel and full of carnal promise. "So, would you like to spice things up, or are we keeping it vanilla?" He asked coyly as he stood up, flashing his full megawatt smile. Chloe rolled her eyes,  deciding that she'd had enough chit-chat. 

"Shut up and kiss me like you mean it." She exhaled and moved back a little, expecting him to join her. Lucifer didn't have to be told twice. "Vanilla it is. For now." He smiled mischievously before lowering her back onto the bed as he grabbed Chloe's hips and pinned her beneath him, his legs forcing hers apart. He caught her lips in his own and kissed her, ravaging her mouth, their tongues dancing, nudging, exploring. 

Without a word, Lucifer broke the kiss and tugged at the button of her tight jeans, making the zipper slide down effortlessly. With Chloe lifting her hips off the bed, Lucifer tugged at the hem of her pants and the thin tights beneath them until they joined both the rest of their clothes on the floor. His eyes traveled up and down her heaven-sent body as the tightness of his pants became almost unbearable. But he had to do this the right way, which meant ladies first. 

Looking up at her for reassurance, he hooked his fingers under the hem of her lace panties panties and started to slide them down her legs at an agonizingly slow pace. When they finally found their place on the floor, Lucifer smirked again and began his gentle assault. He kissed her ankle, then a bit higher, and higher until he reached the inside of her thigh. Chloe writhed under his touch, his bittersweet torture sending shivers down her spine. Glancing up at her one last time, he finally kissed her where she wanted him most. 

His tongue alone could make her reach her peak as he circled, tugged and sucked at all the right places, his nose mercilessly rubbing against her bundle of nerves. Chloe tried to stifle her moans, but each one came out louder than the other, urging Lucifer on. A low groan escaped his throat and vibrated through what seemed like every inch of her body, causing a pleasurable warmth to pool at Chloe's core. The Devil felt her tighten under his touch and quickened his pace, driving her closer and closer to the edge with every growl and flick of his tongue. Her hands moved down to tangle in his already ruffled hair as her eyes rolled back at all of the sensations she was feeling at once. But he craved her attention. He wanted her to watch. "Look at me. Let go." He murmured into her, sending more vibrations to the current center of her universe. 

Chloe forced herself to look, only to see his eyes flash red with hellfire, burning themselves through her soul. That was it, that was her undoing. She truly was a sucker for his devil eyes as she combusted, distantly realizing she'd just discovered a new fetish. The last thing she registered was his name escaping her lips as her climax ripped through her, sending her falling into oblivion. 

"Told you you'd be screaming my name." Lucifer whispered, tickling her ear with his warm breath.

Chloe's eyes snapped open and widened at the sight of a very naked Devil before her.  His body was perfectly toned, but her eyes became even wider as her gaze dropped down. "Don't look so surprised, Detective. Celestial beings do in fact procreate, my brother is living proof." Lucifer stated rather matter-of-factly, thinking the condom he was wearing was the reason behind her gaping. Which, by the way, was not the case the case.

"Hope you're not too worn out, you've got more screaming to do." He stated again with a smirk, making everything south of her waistline convulse. Admiring the way his muscles moved under his skin as he walked, Chloe knew she was already craving more of him, even though she couldn't feel her legs much. Lucifer lowered himself back onto the bed, supporting his weight on his elbows above her. She lifted her chin to catch his mouth in her own, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. Lucifer's hand went behind Chloe's back, and she remembered her bra was still in place. With her assistance in arching her back, the Devil unlocked her clasp effortlessly, and soon enough the undergarment was nowhere to be seen as Lucifer hummed in appreciation.

He positioned himself at her entrance, applying friction on all the right places as he noticed Chloe close her eyes in pleasure and anticipation. Once again, he needed her attention. "Look at me, Chloe." He whispered, still teasing her with the tip of his shaft. Just her name escaping his lips could easily make her combust, but she collected herself and forced her eyes open, only to get lost in the depth of emotion filling his. In that moment she knew: Lucifer was her biggest sin, and she'd gladly be damned for him.

With one last, fervent kiss, Lucifer slid home, filling her to the hilt. Chloe gasped as all the air seemed to have gone from her lungs at the sensation of him hitting just the right spot. She gasped as each thrust seemed to fill her more than the last. As Lucifer found a steady rhythm, Chloe arched up to meet him, rocking her pelvis in tact with his. They were lost, completely and utterly lost, never wanting to be found again. His hand moved up to kneed her breasts, tweaking her nipples at just the right time. Lucifer's teeth skimmed her jawline, sending sparks through her whole body. His actions were merciless, and Chloe didn't know how long she'd last.

Her legs moved up to hook themselves around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper as a low groan escaped his throat. Finding the perfect opportunity, Chloe flipped them over, sharing her pleasure with him. Lucifer's greatest weakness was now literally in control of him, grinding, setting her own pace. The only thing left to do for him was oblige, meeting her each time with a thrust of his hips. They were close, everything seeming to tighten inside as they kept going with Lucifer now kneading her backside, occasionally throwing in a sharp smack. The pleasurable sting only brought Chloe closer to her undoing as she rolled her head backwards in appreciation. The Devil was also close. Too close. 

Flipping them again, Lucifer was determined to send her over first. His hand traveled down to circle against her sensitive nub, which was already swollen and burning even at the slightest friction. Chloe whimpered with each thrust and tweak, feeling herself tightening around him, ready to combust. Lucifer's own orgasm was bearing down on him, but he wasn't done with her yet. "Come for me, Chloe. Let go." 

The words barely escaped his lips as everything inside her went rigid, causing her to clamp down hard on his shaft. The Devil's name filled the spacious room once more, echoing off the walls and becoming the trigger to his own undoing. He bucked his hips one last time, finally finding his own release as everything threatened to go dark. Hell, that had to be the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced. 

Returning back to consciousness, Chloe found herself under Lucifer's weight as he rested his head on her chest. Their bodies were beaded with moisture, and their breaths still weren't back to normal. He lifted his head slightly, a sated smile playing on his lips when he realized he was still inside her. He eased out reluctantly, earning a slight flinch from Chloe as she screwed her eyes shut again. Lucifer stood up to expose of the contraceptive, only to come back and find Chloe fast asleep. Or so he thought.

Laying down beside her, he noticed her eyes flutter open with a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. They just stayed like that for awhile, staring at each other as if they were still communicating, but on a different, almost telepathic level. Neither of them knew what to say, but at this point, they didn't really have to. Their eyelids were slowly becoming droopy as Lucifer finally broke the staring match to check the time on his bedside clock, only to see that it was well past 2 in the morning. Chloe followed his gaze and gasped, clearly shocked at the fact of how late it was. She was ready to doze off, but she had one more request. 

"Lucifer?" She murmured, unable to force her eyes open any longer. "Mmh?" He hummed back, indicating his presence right next to her. "Could you... you know..." Chloe didn't know how to put her request into words in her current state of mind, but Lucifer got the idea immediately, as if he actually was reading her mind. "Of course, Chloe." He muttered with an audible smile, hooking his arm over her waist to pull their bodies closer. With a flex of his shoulder blades, his angelic wings sprung out of his back, sending a gush of wind through the room and enveloping them in a cocoon of sated warmth. They were back in their own, private happy place, and there was nowhere in the universe they'd rather be instead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... so that just happened, hope y'all thirsty lucifans are happy, lmao. Although I'm not sure how I feel about the way this was written, smut is something I have yet to find my flow in.
> 
> ty for the hits and kudos, and of course your comments mean a lot, so go and leave some more!


	8. Happy Place

Chloe's eyes fluttered open as a beam of morning light landed right on her face. Her muscles were still a little sore from the previous night, but she definitely wasn't complaining. Wait, but why was she even woken up by sunlight in the first place? Where was her cocoon of angelic feathers she'd grown to love so much?

Turning around, she noticed the space beside her was empty. The air around her still held his faint scent, but where was he? Just as her anxiety started to kick in, Chloe spotted a piece of paper on Lucifer's pillow. Picking it up at what seemed like the speed of light, she read:

_"Sorry you had to wake up without me, Detective, but there was an urgent matter I had to attend immediately."_

Her heart clenched with panic at his words. What could this 'matter' be? Were the demons after him again? Of course, he couldn't have just left Hell without any consequences, but he couldn't have gone back. Or could he? Before she could let herself sink into the depths of anxiety, she realized she hadn't even finished reading.

_"But I set up a little scavenger hunt to keep you entertained while I'm not there to do so ;)"_

He literally drew a winky face with a pen, and it was the most adorable thing ever. Chloe knew she was definitely keeping this note. She wanted to keep all of his notes. "Keep me entertained? What am I, a dog?" She scoffed to herself, but she wasn't fooling anyone with that huge grin plastered across her face. Her eyes dashed back to the note, hungrily taking in every word.

_"The first item of the day is waiting for you right where I said no. Now figure it out, Detective. The next note is there, too."_

Chloe exhaled sharply, shaking her head at the ridiculous riddle. "How am I supposed to know where you said no? What, am I supposed to keep track of every time you pronounce 'no'? This is ridiculous." With that, she got up to tuck the note inside her purse and started making her way around the penthouse. Who was she kidding? She loved his little game and was more than willing to play.

Prancing around the wide space like a little girl, Chloe scanned every corner, but his penthouse was filled with all sorts of things. How was she supposed to find something if she didn't even know what she was looking for? Lucifer's clue echoed in her head: "right where I said no". Chloe paused to think, biting her lip and squinting her eyes slightly like she always did when she concentrated. When it all finally made sense, she couldn't help but gasp.

That night, Dan ended things before they even began over text. It all turned out to be far more complicated than that, but Chloe would never forget what she felt in that moment. So she did just what her mother would do: downed two bottles of wine and literally threw herself at Lucifer. She didn't remember much, but he said he'd rejected her, and she believed him, even though it made no sense at the time. All he ever did back then was try to drag her into bed, but he... he said no. Chloe's heart swelled at the thought. Lucifer craved her even then, but he wanted it to be real.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she struggled to remember anything from that evening. Scanning the room again, Chloe's eyes landed on his red leather couch. Dashing towards it, she dug behind and under every pillow until her fingers felt something soft and silky. Pulling the object out, Chloe realized it was... a scarf? She snatched the note that dangled from the accessory and unfolded it with shaking hands. Safe to say, she was eager to play this game.

_"Well done, Detective! And yes, I said no because I couldn't let myself take advantage of you. My body screamed at me to rip your clothes off then and there, but it was in that moment that I'd discovered a new part of me: my subconscious. It was there before, but this was the first time I'd actually listened to the pesky little thing. It whispered in my ear, telling me to do the right thing. And I obliged. The feeling was indescribable, I can't even put it into words. I wanted things to be real, even then. And it brings me eternal joy realizing they finally are. Oh, the scarf doesn't hold much of a message. It's chilly out, and I hope this can keep you warm while I can't (temporarily)._

_Yours,  
L_

_P.S: Next note is in your automobile. Couldn't think of anything challenging for that."_

Chloe's huge grin was back in all its glory, even making her cheeks a little sore. Folding the note, she put it aside to store in her purse along with the previous one. She took the burgundy scarf in her hands and rubbed it against her cheek lightly, relishing in its silky softness. Inhaling, she realized it held the scent of Lucifer's cologne. It was one of his, and the thought made Chloe swoon.

It really was cold outside, Chloe could even see white puffs of air every time she exhaled. Her new scarf was hanging around her neck nice and snug, filling her space with Lucifer's essence. She almost jogged to her car, eager to find his next note. Once she climbed inside the driver's seat, her hands went fumbling with anything that opened. Finally, a piece of paper fell out as she snapped open her visor.

As she unraveled the square piece of paper, something else fell out of it onto her lap. It was a white feather, and it was mesmerizing. It almost seemed like it radiated a faint, glowing light. One might have thought it belonged to a goose or a swan, but Chloe knew better. With question filling her gaze, her fingers fiddled with the feather as her eyes dropped back down to the note.

_"Thought I'd give you a piece of our happy place. Whatever life throws at us, know my wings are always spread wide open for you."_

Her heart felt like it was about to explode when she finished reading his words.  
She remembered the first time she woke up enveloped in his wings, the memory so vivid she could almost imagine herself there at that very moment. But she was in her car. Alone. And yet, Chloe couldn't stop smiling, twisting and turning the feather in her fingers. Careful not to ruffle it up, she placed it inside her handbag, forcing herself to let go of it and began driving to work. As fun and touching as this was, she wanted, no, she needed to see him.

The trip to the precinct seemed to last forever as every traffic light turned red when Chloe approached it. When she finally made it to the parking lot, her eyes scanned the parked vehicles involuntarily. A tang of disappointment nudged at her conscience when she didn't spot Lucifer's Corvette. He wasn't there.

All the excitement suddenly gone, Chloe walked inside absentmindedly, heading to her workspace. Her mind seemed to go blank as she proceeded with her morning routine, sorting through the papers on her desk. She was so out of it that she hadn't even noticed the note waiting for her on top of her laptop. She almost threw it out at one point, thinking it was trash, until she finally realized what it was and snapped out of her haze.

The thrilling rush of excitement was coursing through her body again in a split-second as Chloe eagerly unraveled the piece of paper for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, yet it was never enough. Her eyes dug into the handwritten words hungrily.

_"Under your chair."_

"That's it? Seriously?" Chloe huffed with disappointment laced in her voice. She'd clearly expected something cheesy and heart-warming. But who can blame her?

She decided to drop a pen from her desk in order to avoid looking weird crawling on the floor in the middle of the precinct. Once the object hit the floor with a hollow snap, Chloe ducked to pick it up, her eyes scanning the space under her chair. She didn't need to search long. There was a quite obvious black gift bag, about the size of a medium notebook, dangling from one of the screws of her office chair.

Unhooking it at the speed of light, Chloe sat back upright and looked inside. The top was covered with maroon stuffing paper, so she had to dive right in with her hand, pulling out... lingerie? Chloe blushed momentarily, stuffing everything back inside the gift back before anyone noticed her dangling red lace underwear in the middle of the police department.  "What the hell, Lucifer?" She exhaled with exasperation, rolling her eyes. The scenario of someone spotting the bag before her and deciding to take a look inside was now haunting her thoughts. She would be mortified.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, a voice caused her to snap out of it. "Decker, I think you dropped this." Jolting at the sudden interruption, Chloe realized it was Ross, her coworker. She was holding a piece of paper, which was neatly folded into a square. She looked like she was about to unravel it, but Chloe's hand shot up to snatch it back. "Uh, yeah, thanks, Ross." Chloe stuttered, embarrassed at her rather sharp move. "Okay... no problem." Ross replied awkwardly, stretching the first word before leaving in the direction she was initially going.

Chloe sighed in relief as she unfolded the now familiar note.

_"This is the last piece of your scavenger hunt, I hope you enjoyed playing. Wear these tonight, Detective. I have been picturing you in red lace for years now, can't wait for another one of my wildest fantasies to come to life."_

Chloe pressed her thighs together involuntarily. What did he have in mind for tonight? This and many more questions swarmed inside her mind as she reread the short message over and over until the air around her seemed to become too hot. She needed a breather, and she needed to see him. After storing the gift bag inside one of her desk drawers, she headed for the exit.

"Lucifer, damn it, where are you?" She huffed as she stepped outside. It didn't seem as cold anymore, and Chloe even felt fine without her leather jacket. The streets were empty and peaceful, in fact it was so quiet she could almost hear her own thumping heart. She'd already called him and sent a few texts, but he never got back to her. Her conscience knew he was just busy, but her subconscious sent waves of anxiety cursing through her system.

Chloe didn't know why she did it, in fact she wasn't quite registering her own actions at this point, but she was so desperate to see him that she found herself screaming his name into the crisp air. "Lucifer!"

It seemed to echo throughout the whole city, and who knows, maybe it did.

***

Lucifer's skull felt like it was about to crack open. His ears were ringing at a frequency he'd only ever experienced in Hell, when Chloe was literally praying for him to come back. His face was so tense you could see the pulsing vein on his forehead as he tugged at his own hair, begging for it to stop. "Lucifer!" He heard in the middle of it.

Chloe.

Forcing himself to think straight, he flexed his shoulder blades as his wings sprung out of his back. Without thinking, he soared up into the air, following her call. She was his siren, and he couldn't resist her.

Although he'd always thought a siren's call would be more pleasurable to the ear.

Swiftly gliding between the buildings, he ended up where he thought she'd be. The precinct, of course. She was standing outside, staring into the open. Sighing, she shook her head and started making her way back inside just when Lucifer landed on his feet without making a sound.

"Chloe."

She stopped in her tracks, her disbelief hanging thick in the air. Slowly, she turned around, as if she was afraid of who she'd see. Or who she wouldn't see, to be exact. But when their eyes met, Chloe let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and ran right into his arms.

He'd even forgotten to fold his wings, so when she jumped into his embrace, he held her in his arms, his wings, and most importantly - his heart, even though he'd always thought he didn't have one. Maybe he didn't. At least not before he met her.

"Don't get me wrong, Detective, I'm more than happy to see you, too, but why the sudden urge? You almost made my skull crack open." Lucifer chuckled, finally breaking their silence and looking down at her in awe. "Oh, I suppose we don't want the whole of LA seeing my wings, do we?" He laughed again, moving his shoulders to hide them back in.

Chloe held on to him for another few heartbeats, until she forced herself to let go and made a baby step back away from him. "I don't know, you were gone and I panicked, even though I know I shouldn't have. Wait, what did you mean by 'almost made your skull crack open'? " She couldn't believe it, how was that even possible?

"I can't explain it, but it's like I could hear you calling me. Not with my ears, but with my mind, just like that time you prayed. Even though it's rather painful, it almost feels like... it feels like a connection." His last words came out almost as a whisper, as if he couldn't wrap his head around it, either. His brows were furrowed, forming that little crease in the middle that always appeared when Lucifer spoke from his heart. "But why did you panic? You know I'd never leave you again."

It was true, Chloe did know, but that didn't help her anxiety. With a deep breath, she scrambled all of her thoughts together and spoke. "Lucifer, we actually need to talk about this. You left Hell. How are you going to play this out? You went back there for a reason. And yes, I am terrified of the mere thought of you leaving again. But the demons? What about them? You left them. Again. That's going to backfire eventually."

Chloe's voice gave her away as it shook and broke at the last few sentences, and her eyes stung from unwelcome tears. She'd always tried to hide those thoughts in the back of her mind, but saying it all out loud had her overthinking again. She really was terrified, so much that her knees started trembling and she felt like she could collapse any second. Chloe knew she couldn't take it if he left again. But just when she felt like falling apart, his hands were there, holding her together.

He held her waist with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other, slightly tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze. Chloe's breath hitched as their eyes met, and she only exhaled once he finally spoke. "You know I'll always keep you safe, Detective."

But that was the exact opposite of what Chloe had aimed for. "You always aspire to protect everyone, but who's going to protect you, Lucifer? Let me have your back, just like you always have mine."  
She didn't know entirely how she was going to do that, especially against an alleged army of rebellious demons, but she'd rather die trying than watch him leave again.

Lucifer's eyes filled with admiration at her words as he dipped his head down to catch her lips in his own, relishing in the moment almost desperately. She returned the kiss with an almost fervent hunger, brushing her hand lightly along his stubbled cheek. But it was over all too soon when he felt Chloe shiver slightly. It was still cold outside, and all she was wearing was her white button-down shirt.

"You're cold, Detective. Let's get you inside. Besides, I don't think our fellow coworkers would approve of our little make-out sesh in front of the department." Lucifer chuckled, breaking the kiss but never letting go of her.

"Did you just say make-out sesh?" Chloe laughed genuinely.

"That I did."

They walked back inside hand in hand as Chloe replayed his words in her head. "OUR coworkers". Did that mean he wanted back in? Well technically, he never really left. At least, not officially.

_"Yes, OUR coworkers."_

Wait, what?  
She looked over at him, but he was looking straight ahead of himself as if he didn't say anything. But did he? She heard him. Or did she?

Lucifer's eyes darted sideways, catching her staring at him. "What? Have I got something on my face?" He asked, clearly concerned, rubbing his free hand along his stubble. Chloe looked away, embarrassed.  "No, no, I just thought you said something. Which you didn't. I think." Was she going mad? There was only one way to find out.

"Lucifer?" She didn't say it out loud, she thought it.

"What?" He stopped in his tracks

"Nothing." She almost whispered, out loud this time and continued walking as if her mind hadn't just been completely blown. He heard her, what the hell was that? Telepathy? That's ridiculous.

"No, tell me, Detective." He demanded, catching her wrist with his own hand and pulling her into him, completely oblivious to the fact that people were now staring at them.

"Let go, Lucifer." Chloe was staring daggers at him, making it clear she wasn't having this public display of possession. A small part of her actually secretly loved it, but that didn't make it okay. She needed to set at least some boundaries.

"Alright, alright." He let go and rose his hands in the air defensively, with fake innocence clear in his facial expression. Chloe turned on her heel and started to walk away from him.

_"I want to make you scream in the evidence room."_

Chloe froze in her tracks again, turning her head ever so slowly with hope that he didn't just say that out loud. Looking around, she realized no one was staring anymore. The department was busy as ever.

"Aha, I knew it! We're connected, Detective!"

A few people turned to look as Chloe grabbed him by his sleeve, dragging him behind her towards the conference room. "Keep it down, would you?" She hissed without turning to look at him. Once they made it to their destination, Chloe locked the door behind them, only to find herself pinned to it with Lucifer's body looming over her. "Not quite the evidence room, but it'll do." He whispered, leaning in inches away from her ear. Chloe shivered beneath him as his warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Lucifer! The walls are transparent!" She suddenly exclaimed, snapping out of it and pushing him away from her with a rather strong shove.

"So what? I heard doing it in public adds on to the thrill." His smirk was on in full-blow, making Chloe struggle to look away and continue to be serious. He was too good at distracting her with his kinky remarks and he knew it.

"Ew, no, we need to talk about this." Chloe blushed, pushing all the disturbing but rather erotic thoughts to the back of her mind. "What's with this whole telepathy thing?"

Lucifer paused for a second, clearly concentrated again. He didn't really know, Chloe could tell by his facial expression. But she waited for an answer anyway, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm... I'm not sure, actually. I can only guess... I remember a time when Amenadiel kept going on and on about _soulmates_. He said they were one of the most outstanding occurrences on Earth. He talked about how true soulmates can form a mental connection, but I always thought he just overdid it with the romance novels during his time observing humanity." Lucifer stared at her in confusion as they both stayed speechless, both unable to form a coherent reaction.

 _Soulmates_?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um, I feel like my previous chapter totally flopped (but maybe that's just me), so I kind of struggled with finding my flow with this one, buuuut here ya go.
> 
> what do you guys think of this whole soulmates thing? I'm excited to see where it'll take our favorite couple;)  
> I'm also working on threading more of a storyline into this, so I hope that works out.
> 
> but being serious, I NEED you guys to talk to me over here. I started writing this for myself, but now I actually have somewhat of an audience. Do you like the chapter? Do you dislike it? Why? Are you uncomfortable with smut? Or do you want more of it? TELL ME! I swear it helps a ton!


	9. Sanctuary

"Chloe, there's been a murder in Vermont Harbor, they're requesting detectives!" None other than Daniel Espinoza exclaimed, barging into the conference room. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, but she couldn't get her eyes off Lucifer's face. She tried to read his emotions like she usually did, but it was like he had his walls up again, and realizing that almost tore her heart into minuscule shards. When would he learn that he didn't have to hide his feelings, especially not from her?

"Lucifer, are you coming?" She asked quietly, as if she was afraid to scare him off by talking louder. "What? Oh, no, I think I'll sit this one out." He stated blankly and started heading for the door. He was pushing her away. Again. And Chloe knew she had to do something about it. She had to pull him back in.

"Dan, could you give us a minute?" She almost commanded without ever turning her head to look at her ex-husband. "Um, sure, but make it quick." He sighed, and Chloe could almost feel him rolling his eyes with irritation. But she couldn't care less, really. She had a new murder to solve, and she couldn't do it without her partner.

When Dan closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone once again, it almost looked like Lucifer's eyes flashed with fear. But why was he afraid of her now? He was his own annoying, playful self just minutes ago, and one strange revelation that might not even be true in the first place caused him to close himself off in an instant. Whatever the Devil's problem was, Chloe knew they had to work through it together. Otherwise he'd just run off again, and God knows what he'd do or where he'd go this time.

"Lucifer, look..." Chloe started, walking towards him and taking one of his hands in hers, which earned her a rather confused look from him. "I know what you're doing, and I won't let you go through with it. You're closing yourself off and maybe even mentally buying a ticket to Vegas or somewhere even further from me. You want to push me away again, but I'm holding on to you this time." At that, she intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed lightly, as if to confirm her words.

Lucifer seemed lost for a moment, looking down at their locked hands. "I told I wouldn't leave, remember?" He finally exhaled as his free hand moved up to tuck a lost strand of hair behind Chloe's ear in an affectionate gesture. "I suppose I've formed a reflex to these sorts of things. It's like I shut down, dwell on my own insecurities and then go talk to the Doctor about it. It's ridiculous, really, but I guess it's my own screwed up coping mechanism."

In that moment, Chloe's heart truly ached for him. Most people never get to know this side of the Devil, the side that he tried to hide behind his obnoxious, outrageously confident demeanor so desperately. The truth was - he was actually broken. His insecurities ate at him from the inside, tearing his soul into pieces. The tortured soul that Chloe fell for and desperately wanted to mend.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me too, because I will always be here for you. We'll figure this out, but right now, we're at work, and we have a case which I can't solve without my partner." She finally admitted, never breaking the eye contact no matter how many times she wanted to look down at her feet because of the fact that she felt utterly vulnerable all of a sudden. She always was around him, though, and most of the time her vulnerability ruined her, broke her and shattered her heart, yet she kept opening up to him over and over, hoping it would be different this time. And recently, it really was different.

Lucifer's facial expression gave away the battle within him perfectly, until his gaze softened at last as his uncertainty turned into resolve. "Alright then, let's punish the bad guy, partner." He smiled, forming a fist in the air in front of him. Yes, he really was suggesting a fist bump, and who was Chloe to say no? She laughed in a sharp exhale and shook her head at his adolescent behavior, but obliged soon enough, bumping his fist with her own. When their knuckles collided, Lucifer opened his palm and spread his fingers, comically imitating the sound of an explosion. He was back, playful as ever, and Chloe realized she actually adored this version of him, even though she always forced herself to think of it as irritating.

As they got into Chloe's car, Lucifer looked as if he was eager to say something, but was holding it in. Chloe attempted at the newly discovered telepathy, which only ended up in her squinting her eyes and looking ridiculous with no actual outcome. Maybe it was a one-time, accidental thing? Before she could dwell on the thought for long, Lucifer finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Detective... you know you could be driving a much nice vehicle than your 2012 Dodge Charger? Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just-" Chloe knew where he was going with this, but she held her finger up in the air to interrupt him as she pulled into the LA traffic, following Dan's car. "I know, and I know that I'm, like, ridiculously rich now, thanks to you. I could be wearing Dolce Gabbana and driving a fancy matte-black Lambo, but I also know that's not what I'm about. While buying all the groceries I want at the store has been fun, I really think you should take it all back. You know I never cared about your money, cars or properties, right? When you sent that lawyer of yours my way to sign over all of your possessions, my one thought was that I would give it all up in a split-second just to get you back." The memories stung her conscience as unwelcome tears threatened to pool in her eyes, but Chloe stayed focused on the road to recollect herself.

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment, processing her statement. "I know, and believe me when I say I adore your selflessness, Detective. But I don't see a reason for me to take it all back. The bills for all of the vehicles and properties are still on me, leaving you nothing to worry about for the rest of you and your child's life. I kept one of my bank accounts with quite the balance, and I'll get a new business and make more money, that's not much of a problem when you're the Devil." He smirked as if there was an inside joke between him and himself, but continued in less than a heartbeat. "Just keep it, alright? For me?"

Chloe finally managed to tear her eyes off the road to look into Lucifer's, which were full of pleading sincerity. She still wasn't comfortable with the financial status of a literal millionaire, but how could she say no to him? It was almost annoying, how he could make her oblige in a split-second with just one look, but it was easier to live with it than to try fight it. "Okay, fine." She huffed, turning her head to look straight ahead of her once again. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to become... well, you. I'm going to be smart about it, maybe invest in an ecologically beneficial company or an endangered species rescue."

"I never saw it any other way." Lucifer murmured in a way that Chloe could somehow feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth without even having to look. She also felt his gaze never leaving her face and imagined that little twinkle in his eyes that only ever appeared when he looked at her. She smiled to herself, wondering how he managed to make her swoon without even trying.

What woke her from her bedazzled haze was Dan's car suddenly coming to a halt as they arrived to their destination, causing Chloe to hit her breaks rather unexpectedly. "Easy, Detective!" Lucifer laughed nervously, bracing himself against the dashboard with both his hands. "My bad." Chloe mumbled before slipping on her blue aviator shades and climbing out of the driver's seat. She was back to her professional detective self, and all that was left for Lucifer to do was play along.

The crime scene - a regular, modern studio flat, was busy as ever. Ella Lopez was already on the spot, taking photos and examining the corpse of a rather young man. "Meet Bryan Davis, a... well, a normal college kid actually. Looks like the kid was poisoned." Ella stated casually, never taking her eyes off the body.

Lucifer examined the people surrounding the crime scene and noticed a tall blonde girl about the same age of the victim. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and her cheeks were stained with mascara that clearly wasn't waterproof. "I think I found his girlfriend, Detective. Don't worry, I'll question her." He pointed hurriedly before heading in the girl's direction. Chloe turned her head to look at whoever Lucifer was talking about, and her heart clenched for a second when she saw a tall blonde with hot pink lipstick and a ridiculously short skirt. She looked skanky as ever, and even in a moment of grief she found it in herself to smirk at the man approaching her, eyeing the Devil approvingly. Chloe hated the way she felt. They were at work, and work wasn't the place for unjustified jealousy. Yet she couldn't help staring, frowning deeper with every wink and smile the college girl gave Lucifer.

"So, just how close were you with the victim?" He questioned rather professionally, waiting for Stacey, as he now knew, to gather her thoughts together. She looked up at him, batting her lashes and twirling her hair, as if there wasn't a dead body just meters away. "Oh, we were close. Brian was my boyfriend." She stated, emphasizing the word 'was'.

"Yes, I figured as much, thank you, but _how_ close were you? Say, on a spiritual level? Could you have been, well, _soulmates_ , for example?" He lowered his voice, anticipating her answer. Yes, there he was again, trying to use a case to get answers to his own, personal questions.

"Uh, sure, yeah." Stacey muttered absentmindedly, never taking her eyes off Lucifer's lips. It was safe to say she was good at making him uncomfortable, which was rather unusual. Perhaps it was the overly radiant lipstick she was wearing... or maybe Chloe's death-stare from the other side of the room? Either way, Lucifer had to keep going. He needed answers. "I mean, did you have, say, a telepathic connection?" He whispered even quieter, his voice now low and raspy, causing Stacey to lean in to try and hear him clearly. Seeing she obviously had no clue what half of his words meant, he repeated himself irritably, louder this time: "Oh for Hell's sake, could you read each other's mind or not?"

"Okay, that's enough." A voice suddenly interrupted as Lucifer felt someone pulling him away by the sleeve of his black Prada suit. He didn't really have to look to know who it was. "Seriously?" Chloe hissed between her teeth once they exited the crime scene perimeter.

"What? I was questioning her." Lucifer's hands shot up into the air defensively, his eyes glowing with comical innocence. "Sure you were. Look, we'll figure out our own issues in our own time, just... not at work, okay? I need you to focus."

"Issues?" His brows shot up questioningly as his facial expression changed from playful to concerned in a heartbeat. Was this an issue to her? Did it _scare_ her? Or maybe she just hated the whole situation and wished for it to be untrue?

"You know that's not what I meant." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to scramble her thoughts together. Chloe didn't mean to portray it as a problem. Truth be told, once she let the possibility of the earlier revelation being true sink in, it actually gave her hope, even though she didn't fully understand it. Hope that she aimed to hold on to.

"Do I?" Lucifer cocked his head to the side, looking tortured by his own inner demons. How could the Devil himself be so insecure when it came to his relationship with Chloe? Where was his confidence when he needed it most? When _they_  needed it most.

Chloe strode towards her car, signaling for him to follow. When they finally got inside and shut their doors, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for yet another talk. But Lucifer broke the silence first.

"Hold on, why are we leaving? What about the case?"

"We aren't of much use before the lab runs the poison Brian was killed with, right now we just have to wait." Chloe sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against her headrest. She felt exhausted all of a sudden, both physically and emotionally. But she needed to get things straight.

"Look, Lucifer..." She started, turning her head to see him staring out the window absentmindedly. Chloe reached one of her arms across the armrest between them and placed her hand onto his to draw his attention. It obviously worked, allowing her to continue once Lucifer finally turned to look at her.

"We don't know what that was earlier, just like we can't be certain about wether your presumption about soulmates was true or not. But you should know... you should know that I want it to be." At that, she smiled reassuringly, nodding slightly when his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You do? But why? Doesn't it scare you?" Disbelief mingled with a spark of hope in his eyes when he looked at her, clearly anticipating her answer.

"What? Scare me? No! Don't you see it, Lucifer? If what you said earlier at the precinct was true, it would mean there's hope for us." Her eyes now sparkled with enthusiasm, and Lucifer couldn't help giving in to the endorphins that went cursing through his system at her words. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he also knew that she was worth fighting for.

"When you put it that way, Detective, I suppose you might be right." A soft smile played on his lips as he spoke, gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb in circular motions. "By the way, since we're waiting for the lab results and don't have to be anywhere else today, why don't we head over to the penthouse? I'd like to show you something."

Chloe was officially intrigued, and she thought she caught a glimpse of something darker than enthusiasm in his eyes. But that was probably just her imagination playing games. Or was it?

***

"Do you trust me, Detective?" His eyes seemed to be burning right through her, making Chloe gulp down heavily. Of course she trusted him. More than anyone in the world. His gaze was a heavenly mix of admiration and desire, almost leaving her utterly speechless.

"You know I do." She breathed, unable to focus on any of her thoughts for too long. She didn't want to, anyway. In that moment, he was the center of her attention. And her whole universe, for that matter.

A gentle smile tugged at Lucifer's lips - he was clearly satisfied with her answer. Catching her lips for a quick kiss, he slowly nudged her backwards until the back of her legs touched the edge of his bed. "We're going to play a game, Detective. But I can assure you, we're both going to win."

"I thought you wanted to show me something, not drag me into bed." Chloe narrowed her eyes skeptically, but the truth was - she was really full of anticipation, with every one of her senses standing on edge, eager to know what was up the Devil's sleeve this time. Ever so slowly, Lucifer's fingers worked their way down her shirt until the last button had been undone. His eyes widened for a split-second, and Chloe knew he appreciated her choice of undergarments. Evidently, she managed to find a spare second to change into her new red lace lingerie, and it was safe to say it looked exquisite on her. Licking his lips, Lucifer's head dipped down to plant a soft kiss on her shoulder, leaving her skin almost burning beneath his lips, craving more contact.

Chloe shrugged out of the shirt, leaving it to fall down to her feet. Both of Lucifer's hands traveled up her arms tantalizingly slow, with a touch so gentle she could barely feel it, causing a shiver to run all the way through her body. She was always remarkably responsive to his touch. Surely, Lucifer knew that by now, and he loved it. He felt her anticipation, but he also knew she hated having the situation out of control. Chloe had no idea what he had in mind, and secretly, it drove her insane, even though she wouldn't show it. But that was the point.

Lucifer's hands moved back down, only to unfasten the button on her black jeans. Hooking his fingers inside their waistline, he tugged gently, sinking to his knees as the pants went lower. Chloe lifted one foot, then the other, and soon she was standing before him with nothing but the red lace covering her body. She looked divine, and Lucifer couldn't wait to worship his own personal goddess.

He planted a trail of heavy kisses up the inside of her leg, only to stop and stand back up just as he reached the place she wanted him most, earning himself an irritated groan. "Patience Detective!" He laughed, clearly pleased with himself. He broke her disappointment with a fiery kiss, causing her to linger on his lips, not wanting to let him go. But he pulled away too soon, leaving Chloe wanting more once again.

Lucifer made his way around the bed and knelt before his bedside table, opening one of its drawers. "The precinct can be very helpful when it comes to supplies." He stated enthusiastically, pulling something out with a clicking noise. Taking a better look, Chloe realized the Devil was holding handcuffs.

"No, no way." She shook her head frantically, backing away from him. "One - you stole those, and two... - nuh-uh, just no." Chloe tried to look stern and determined to refuse at all costs, but the crimson blush appearing on her cheeks and the warmth pooling at her core said otherwise.

"Oh come on, Detective, you know you want to. I know you want to. You're not fooling anyone here, you're intrigued, tempted even. So give in." Lucifer stood only inches away from her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. His warm breath tickled Chloe's skin, sending jolts of pleasurable shivers down her spine. She gulped heavily, knowing that deep down, he was right. But the thought alone seemed mortifying for some unknown reason, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable with herself.

Lucifer sensed her discomfort, and he knew just what it was about. "Don't ever be embarrassed of your own desires, Chloe. Especially not with me." His deep hazel eyes seemed to burn right through her, making her feel almost transparent. Maybe she was, at least to him. Besides, hearing him say her name was like music to her ears, leaving Chloe with absolutely no chance of denying him.

Lucifer took a step towards the bed and stretched his hand out for her to take it, and Chloe obliged, the blush never leaving her face. Her hand felt as if it was made to fit with his as they stopped right next to the mattress, both leaning in to steal yet another kiss. He turned them around, pinning the back of her legs to the edge of the bed once again. Chloe got the message, and soon found herself pinned to the bed. "Going to have to lose this." Lucifer smirked as his hands snaked around to her back, forcing her to arch it. His fingers moved to unclasp her bra, but she stopped him, grabbing his upper arms. "Nuh-uh, lose the shirt first."

Lucifer stared at her, bemused for a second until his lips parted in a bedazzling grin. "Feisty little thing, aren't we?" He laughed, but sat up, now straddling her waist. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his midnight-blue shirt, causing Chloe to consider helping him. But alas, she chose to watch instead. When the shirt disappeared from sight, Lucifer dipped back down, dotting her neck and collarbone with burning kisses. Her hands explored his bare chest, moving up to his shoulders, then his neck, until her fingers finally found their place in his raven-black hair.

Lucifer pulled away all too soon, sitting back up and lifting her arms away from his incredibly soft hair as he took Chloe's hands in both of his. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, and he felt her whole body go rigid beneath him. "Relax, Detective. You said you trusted me, so practice what you preach." He pointed, looking down at her with a soft smile.

They stayed still for a second, until Chloe finally let go of the breath she had hitched in her throat. She didn't really know why she was so anxious, because she knew she could literally trust Lucifer with her life, so what was the problem then? Perhaps it was the fact of having the situation completely out of her control that made her heart race in her chest.

Lucifer lifted one of the two pairs of handcuffs he had up in the air, making them clink as they dangled from his fingers. "You need to learn to give up control to experience maximum pleasure, Detective, and these are only going to help." He stated, distracting her by dipping down for a quick kiss. Chloe heard a click, and realized there was no turning back. Her hand was now lifted above her head and to the side, but it still rested on the mattress, making it less uncomfortable than she'd expected. The other side of the handcuff was already fastened against the bed, in which Lucifer had installed metal rings exactly for this purpose. Within a minute, her other hand followed, and soon she was fully exposed to him, completely at the Devil's mercy.

The steel restraints felt cold and unwelcome against the delicate skin of her wrists, but they soon warmed up to her body temperature, making it somewhat bearable. She pulled on one to test it out and gasped as the cuff dug into her skin. "Careful, they bite. Might want to keep still." He smirked, internally laughing at the scowl she gave him.

Lucifer's gaze lingered on the sight beneath him, letting the picture burn itself into his memory forever. With one last, smoking hot kiss that left them both breathless and needy, he got off the bed and headed somewhere beyond Chloe's vision.

"Forgot something. Don't go anywhere!" He called out before his footsteps faded away into the depths of his penthouse. Chloe groaned at his 'clever' joke, wishing her hands were free so she could hurl a pillow at his ridiculously handsome face.

He was back in a few heartbeats, holding something soft and silky in his hands. Chloe could tell he was up to no good by the look on his face as a gasp escaped her already parted lips when she figured it out. It was a blindfold.

"Lucifer, don't you think the cuffs are enough, you know, for now?" She almost pleaded, her heart racing once again. She was already motionless, and now she wasn't allowed to see, too? She wanted to see him, just like she wanted to be able to touch him. But Lucifer had other plans. "You'll thank me later." He smirked, which was the last thing she saw before it all went black.

Her anxiety was back in all its glory as her chest heaved and her pulse quickened. 'He's going to be the death of me.' Chloe thought to herself as she tried to hear any sign of movement, concentrating so hard that she flinched when she suddenly felt his touch. "Hush now, it's only me." He cooed, and Chloe could almost hear the gentle smile in his voice. Lucifer's hand moved up to cup her cheek, making her lean in to his touch reflexively. He brushed his thumb across her parted lips, taking in the heavenly sight before him.

Chloe felt the bed dip next to her before feeling his body looming over hers. She desperately tilted her chin up, pulling on her restraints involuntarily. She was desperate to touch him, and having that pleasure taken away from her was overly frustrating. That was, until his lips lowered onto hers as they both savored the sensation of each other's kiss. Lucifer moved to kiss the corner of her mouth, then that sweet spot just below her ear as he got lower, now dotting her collarbone with feather-light kisses. His fingers mercilessly skimmed down her ribcage, making her arch her back off the mattress, eager for a steadier contact as she held on to every intake of air as if it was her last.

With her eyesight gone, the rest of her senses doubled, maybe even tripled. Every caress, every touch and every sound seemed to resonate all the way through her body. Her skin was burning under every bit of contact, her nerve endings singing and coming to life. Chloe wished she could tangle her fingers in his silky hair and admire it all ruffled up, but the cuffs and blindfold were rudely taking away the pleasure of doing so.

Lucifer was getting closer to to his destination with every synchronized heartbeat as he trailed kisses down her stomach, causing her to bend her knees, lifting them off the mattress. "Nah-ah, no moving. Don't make me regret not cuffing your ankles, too. I was merciful, but I can always change my mind." He scolded as he stopped his teasing torture, waiting for her to lower her legs again. Chloe huffed, but didn't dare to protest.

Lucifer hummed in appreciation when she gave in and continued on his way down her body. He left her panties on until the very last moment, but at last it was time for them to go, too. Hooking his fingers under their lacy rim, he slid them down as Chloe lifted her pelvis up to help him. She was so full of anticipation it almost felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

Feeling him on top of her again sure helped as he stole another kiss. Chloe was so distracted that she almost jumped when she felt the tip of his shaft tracing her already soaking slit - she never registered the part where he got rid of his pants. But perhaps it was the blindfold's fault. Something between a gasp and moan tried to escape her lips, but Lucifer swallowed the sound as he deepened the kiss, making it almost fervent.

Done with teasing both her and himself, Lucifer lowered himself onto her as they moaned in unison, enjoying the sensation of filling and being filled. He rotated his hips, setting a delicious rhythm of steady thrusts and lighting up all of the sweetest spots inside her. Chloe pulled on her restraints, the slight pain of them biting into her skin now becoming almost pleasurable. They both lost themselves in the feeling of their bodies moving together in perfect sync, savoring the erotic sensation of skin on skin.

"Lucifer." Chloe whispered his name like it was a prayer as she tipped her head back from the overdose of sensations she was feeling in that moment. Hearing his name escape her lips only urged him on, turning his inner blaze into a raging wildfire. His rhythm quickened as she tightened around him, threatening to combust any second. Lucifer's hand moved down to her most sensitive spot, relentlessly rubbing the bundle of nerves as cry of pleasure resonated through the penthouse. Her mind felt fuzzy around the edges, telling her she was close.

"That's it, let go." He cooed, adding even more friction and filling her to the hilt with each thrust. She didn't even try to hold on, the pleasure was too seductive to refuse. So she gave into it, absently hearing herself cry his name as a whirlpool of pure bliss took over her conscience. Lucifer slowed as the spasms took over her body, gentling his thrusts until she went limp in utter satisfaction. Chloe didn't notice when or how Lucifer managed to unclasp her cuffs, but she was eternally grateful for it. Her blindfold was gone, too, leaving her staring at her lover above her.

Smirking in a 'welcome back' way, he gripped her waist and flipped them over, making Chloe wake from her haze momentarily. They both let out a ragged moan as she took him all back in, tipping her head back in pleasure. Lucifer was more than ready to let go, too, but he had to get her over the second time before losing himself. Chloe dipped her head to place an open-mouthed kiss at the base of his throat, sending a jolt of ecstatic pleasure all the way to his core and causing his fingers to dig into her thighs. Her hot puffs of breath against his skin almost became his undoing, but he held on, unwilling to surrender.

Chloe finally clenches around him once again, dragging him to the edge with her.  
When their eyes met, Lucifer knew what he had to do to make her combust for the second time. She gasped as she saw what she was secretly hoping to see - his eyes burning through her with a blood-red, raging hellfire. She screamed his name once again into his bare shoulder, her powerful orgasm triggering his own. With a final thrust, Lucifer let out a loud groan and finally gave into the darkness that called him, savoring each quiver rippling through their bodies.

*nobody knows how many moments, minutes or hours later*

They laid together, sprawled in a tangled mess of sated bodies. When Chloe finally climbed out of the darkness that enveloped her, she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful being ever. She took her time to study his face - his sinfully soft lips, his jawline that seemed to be sculpted in heaven... wait, never mind, it was.

Just as she was about to caress his bare chest, his eyes fluttered open and locked with hers, looking like a mirror of her own soul. Along with the sated euphoria, they still held the relentless, sensual inferno that burned in their hearts, threatening to consume them both.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lucifer grinned, clearly satisfied with himself. Chloe rubbed her wrists, looking down at the indents the cuffs left on her skin. She kind of liked them, though. In a weird way.  
"It was amazing." She whispered, snuggling closer to his chest. Neither of them wanted or needed to say anything. They were simply enjoying the warm presence or each other's bodies, safe and warm in the sanctuary they found. That was, until Lucifer broke the silence.

"I love you, Chloe."

Her heart seemed to have skipped a million beats, the words so short yet powerful enough to send goosebumps all over her body. She knew just what she needed to say as her mind, her heart and her soul screamed at her to say it back and seal it with a breathtaking kiss. She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, aiming to see right through his broken, yet impossibly beautiful soul the way he always saw through hers.

But the words got stuck in her throat, almost making her choke on them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read:  
> For those who noticed and are wondering or maybe even bothered, no, there was no mention of contraception because they didn't use any, the topic of where this is going to go is still up for debate. You see, as there hasn't been a single 'accident' with Lucifer's vast sexual life on Earth, he considers himself sterile. Now wether to keep it that way or not is still undecided, because Chloe's pregnancy is a major turn that I'm not sure wether I'm willing to take. But I'll see as their journey continues, I might decide to have some fun with it. But then again, I might not.
> 
> YEET I'm back, this turned out kinda really kinky wow oops
> 
> sorry for that ending, but I had to. it only makes sense so don't kill me ok *hides*
> 
> updates won’t be posted as frequently anymore as I have posted all of my pre-written chapters as of now, but I usually get approximately a chapter done every 7-10 days, depends how busy I am ^^
> 
> soo tell me what you think, gimme those comments!
> 
> p.s: sorry if you find typos or anything, I've only ever got the time and motivation to write at night, so that can really backfire sometimes whOoPs


	10. Bloody Helpless

Lucifer's facial expression dropped from loving to hurt in a split-second when Chloe seemed to have chocked on her own words.

"Detective? I'm pretty sure this is the part where you say you love me too, and we seal it with a kiss that leaves both of us breathless." Lucifer tried to joke, but when nothing but silence followed, his heart dropped. "Or the part where... you don't say it back and I end up looking like a total fool. Of course." He exhaled, before tipping his head back and looking skyward with a pained, cynical smirk.

When he finally turned his head to look at her, he froze. Chloe really was choking. Her body shot upwards as she coughed spasmodically, her frame stiffening with every breath. She was trying to hold it in, raising her hand in an 'I'm fine' way, but the way her face paled said otherwise. Chloe's eyes widened when she realized she was coughing up blood, splattering it across Lucifer's white sheets. 

The metallic taste was unwelcome in her mouth, making her cringe as her body convulsed again and again.

Chloe sprung off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, wrapped in the blood-stained duvet she pulled off the bed and leaving behind a shocked and naked Lucifer. Without second thought, he followed, gathering his boxers as he went.

In the bathroom, Chloe's body kept convulsing, each spasm more painful to her chest than the other. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her own reflection in disbelief. Blood was now trickling from both her nose and mouth, and the bitter taste of it on her tongue was nauseating. 

"Detective?" Lucifer called and knocked on the door, his voice laced with worry and fright. When his hand went to turn the doorknob, he realized she'd locked the door behind her. 

Inside, Chloe's coughing seemed to die down gradually. She dipped her face to rinse the blood off under the tap water, welcoming its coolness on her heated skin, dried up with the towel hanging by the sink and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and walked out, recollecting herself. When the door opened, Lucifer was right behind it, staring at her with genuine concern in his widened eyes. 

"Detective..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Chloe reassured and walked past him casually, as if she wasn't coughing up splatters of blood just seconds ago. Lucifer stood there, frozen for a second, until he heard a loud thump behind him. His head snapped back in a heartbeat, only to see Chloe lying in a heap on the floor. Unconscious. 

The rest seemed like a blur. Throwing on his own clothes, picking her up with the duvet still wrapped around her naked body, considering taking his car only to realize his wings would take them to the nearest hospital faster. 

Soon enough, they were airborne. Lucifer pressed Chloe to him as he soared through the city. The lights flicked on around them as the sky slowly darkened above their heads, and droplets of water descended from the clouds. But Lucifer couldn't care less about the rain or the faint rolls of thunder somewhere in the distance. His attention was fully concentrated on getting help. 

After what seemed like eternity but was really only minutes of flying, Lucifer lowered down to the ground less than half a block away from the hospital, deciding he didn't want all of Long Beach Memorial Medical Center seeing his wings. He ran the rest of the way, making sure to keep Chloe's limp and unconscious body as still and stable as he could.

"Help! Somebody help!" He yelled frantically as he reached the hospital doors. He caught the attention of numerous medical workers, and within minutes Chloe was being treated in one of the emergency rooms, lying still as ever in a lone bed with people dressed in blue and white coats fussing around her. Tubes of all sorts were being connected to her body, and the only sounds ringing in Lucifer's ears were the doctor's orders and the distant beeping of the electrocardiogram machine. 

He demanded to be by her side, but was ushered out of the room by one of the nurses. "Sir, I'm going to need you to wait outside." She requested calmly as she closed the door right in his face. Lucifer felt helpless, and he hated himself for it even more than he already did. All he could do now was sit in the busy hospital hall, text anyone he could think of and drown in his own fears. 

Every second felt like a year to him until the door beside him finally opened with a click. His head turned momentarily as a short, hispanic-looking woman with her dark hair tied up in a high ponytail stepped out into the hallway. "How is she?" He asked demandingly, jumping up to his feet in a heartbeat. 

"Stable, for now. I'm Dr. Rodriguez, and you are?" She asked in a stern, professional tone. 

"L-lucifer. Morningstar." He stuttered, straightening his shirt nervously. The doctor's brow arched skeptically at the sound of his peculiar name, but that was the only reaction she let herself show. 

"Lucifer, what happened?" Came a voice from somewhere behind the corner. In a second, Dan, Trixie and Amenadiel appeared in sight with worry written all over their faces. 

"Yes, tell me what happened." Dr. Rodriguez demanded.

"Well, we were... in bed." He started, earning a disturbed eye-roll from Daniel. "The Detective... Chloe." He corrected himself and took a deep breath. "Seemed completely fine until she started coughing up blood. She rushed to the bathroom where it seemed to stop, and came out insisting on being fine. Until she collapsed." Lucifer reported, trying his best to control his voice and keep it from trembling. "May I... may we see her?" 

"Her condition seems stable as of now, but she's still unconscious. We'll be taking her for a number of tests shortly, but I can give you a maximum of five minutes while we prepare everything." The doctor spoke before leaving in an unknown direction. 

The silence of the hospital room would have been deafening if not for the occasional beep of the EKG by Chloe's bed, resonating in a steady beat. Everyone tip-toed inside, only to see the Detective's still body lying in the middle of her hospital bed. "Mommy?" Trixie whispered, her voice giving away her fright. Dan pressed his daughter closer to him as they all walked closer. 

If they hadn't known better, they'd all think Chloe was simply in a state of peaceful slumber. Lucifer shivered at the sight of her as he felt Amenadiel's steady hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, brother. She's a strong one." He simply said, without expecting an answer.  
"I just wish I wasn't so bloody helpless." Lucifer whispered in an quiet sigh. 

Suddenly, the EKG went wild and Chloe's body started shaking frantically, causing flashbacks of the last time she was in a similar state to flash before Lucifer's eyes. That time, he had his heart stopped to go down to Hell for her, and he would do it all over again if it were of any use. "Mommy!" Trixie cried before a group of medical workers rushed into the room. Dr. Rodriguez, too, came running in. "Everybody out, now!" 

Hours later, Chloe was still unconscious. Her state had stabilized, but nobody knew what was going on. Her lungs bled mercilessly, but the rest of her body showed no sign of illness. The doctors still couldn't come to a single diagnosis.

Trixie, Dan and Amenadiel were asleep in the chairs near Chloe's door, but Lucifer remained restless. He decided to take his chances and walk inside. 

The room was silent once again as he tiptoed to sit in the velvety armchair near her bed. Being closer to her calmed his nerves evidently, even though she was pale and unconscious. Lucifer took a deep breath and spoke into the silence. 

"You know, Dete... Chloe, when you were poisoned and on the brink of death, I had the Doctor and Maze stop my heart. I went down to Hell and saved your life, and I'd to it a million more times if I had to. But that time, I actually knew what to do. Now... I'm helpless, and it's killing me. Just don't leave me, alright? As cliché as it may sound, I need you. I need you like the air I breathe, and I'd suffocate if you go. I know you're there somewhere, fighting. Don't give up. After all these years, you fought for me. Quite surprisingly, really, given the fact that I'm such a lost cause, but you fought. So fight now, too. For your daughter, for everything you love... and for me." He spoke right from his heart in a low, pleading voice that occasionally broke into a trembling whisper.

Lucifer reached out to hold her hand, squeezing it lightly, when he felt a movement. It was more like a twitch of her fingers, but it was there. "Detective?"  
Her eyes twitched, too, before slowly fluttering open. "Lucifer?" She croaked. 

The Devil smiled in happy disbelief, his eyes searching hers for any hint of discomfort. Their hands were still locked, and Chloe managed to squeeze his reassuringly, calming the last of his anxiety. She was there, pale, worn out and hazed, but she still looked heaven-sent to him. 

"What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" Lucifer asked back, surprised.

"I remember coughing. Yeah, lots of coughing. I ran to the bathroom, but it's all a big blur after that." She recalled, furrowing her brows in concentration.

"You fainted, Detective, and I brought you here." Lucifer whispered, running his thumb across her knuckles. 

"Oh, wow, sorry. I must have scared you to death." Her voice was hoarse and tired.

"Scared? Me?" Lucifer scoffed humorously, but his facial expression turned serious in a split-second. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, and you know that's something I never do. Scared would be an understatement." He glanced into her eyes, momentarily drowning in the warmth they held.

Without warning, Chloe scooched over to one side of her bed. "Lay down with me?" She croaked.

A playful smirk tugged at one side of Lucifer's lips before he spoke. "Don't mind if I do."

Cautious as ever, he climbed onto the bed beside Chloe, careful not to hurt her or disturb any of the pipes and machines in any way. "Relax, you won't break me." Chloe tried to laugh with her raspy voice, before resting her head on his shoulder. One of his arms was behind her, supporting her weight as she snuggled closer, inhaling the essence of Lucifer's presence. It felt like a breath of fresh air after the sterile smell of the hospital room. 

Chloe remembered what Lucifer said right before everything went wrong. He said he loved her and got nothing in return. Her heart ached at the thought, and she knew she had to fix it. After a deep breath and a heavy, painful gulp, she spoke.

"Lucifer, I-" Chloe's voice broke off as her throat felt like it was torn to shreds from all the coughing, making her wince in pain at every word she tried to say.

"Shh, just rest. I'll do the talking." Lucifer cooed, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. She wanted to protest, but her voice wouldn't listen, making her sigh in defeat and annoyance.

"You know, when I fell..." Lucifer started, pulling Chloe in closer to him. "I hated my entire existence. I was furious at my mother, at dear old dad... but most importantly - at myself. I've spent an eternity hating my job and everything that came with it. But now... I've finally come to terms with what happened. Because if I hadn't fallen, well, I'd never have met you. You gave me hope, Chloe. Hope for a happy ending for the Devil himself. I don't know what I'd even be without you anymore." 

Chloe's heart fluttered and her eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall. When a droplet did manage to escape, Lucifer's thumb moved up to catch it as he kissed the top of her head affectionately. Both of them wanted this moment they shared to last forever. But then again, nothing ever does.

The door to Chloe's room opened as Dr. Rodriguez walked in. "Ms. Decker, glad to see you're awake. What... Mr. Morningstar, please get off the patient's bed." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, earning a weak but cheerful giggle from Chloe. "If you insist, Doctor." He sighed exaggeratedly, unhooked his hand from behind Chloe unwillingly and climbed off. "So, she looks fine to me. When can she go home?" He asked rather seriously.

"Not so fast, I'm afraid we still haven't determined the cause of such a peculiar ordeal. We'll need to have her here for at least a few days and keep an eye on her condition." The doctor stated as she checked the stats on all of the machines. "So, how are we feeling?" 

Chloe gulped, mentally pleading for her voice to come back to her. "Good. Tired, but good." She managed to whisper. 

"Good to hear. I'll let the rest of your family and friends see you before we're off to run more tests." With that, she walked out. In less than a few seconds, Daniel, Trixie and Amenadiel walked in.

"Mommy!" Trixie exclaimed before taking off running towards her. "Hey, Monkey." Chloe spoke quietly, but her voice was filled with joy and enthusiasm as her eyes lit up at the sight of her daughter.

While the family reunited, Lucifer and Amenadiel stepped away for some privacy. "Do you have any idea on what's going on with her?" The angel asked, his eyes never leaving Chloe. 

"No, no I don't, and it's killing me, brother." Lucifer sighed. He was frustrated and desperate all at once, making him crave punching through a wall. But he couldn't do that, not there. 

"I just find it so strange, how there's something clearly wrong, yet the doctors just can't seem to get a hold of it. It's like it's something..." Amenadiel wondered aloud. It was true, and they were both thinking it.

"Demonic?" Lucifer found it in him to continue the chain of thoughts. 

As if on cue, Chloe's cough came back. It looked like she was trying to get something out of her throat, something other than blood. Everyone stepped away in confusion, but Lucifer walked closer. Chloe's hand reached for something, anything as the spasms hit her body. She managed to grab a plastic cup and finally spat something out. "What the..." She started before Lucifer snatched the cup out of her hands. 

He rushed to the sink, leaving everyone clearly confused. Tipping the piece of plastic, he turned on the tap. The blood mixed with water ran down the drain, leaving behind something small and hard. It looked like a pebble, but one that was carved into a perfectly sharp square. There were lines on the sides of it, forming some sort of symbol. Taking a better look, Lucifer froze.

"Can anyone explain what he's doing? What the hell is going on, Lucifer?" Dan finally broke the tensed silence. 

"Well, Daniel, if you really must know, you've actually just answered your own question." Lucifer mumbled, picking the object up with his fingers and never tearing his eyes away from it. "Dromos." 

"Dr- who?" Dan was clearly oblivious. Of course, given the fact that he'd practically missed out on the whole Hell's Rebellion drama. "Lucifer, are you high or something?" 

Lucifer wanted to come up with a snarky comeback, but he stilled at the sight of Chloe's facial expression. They thought she was pale before, but now her skin was almost whiter than the sheets surrounding her, and her eyes were dark with pure terror. 

"Don't worry, Detective, I can handle this, I- I'll go back to Hell, I'll make him undo it I-"

"Undo what, Lucifer?" She rasped, her voice not only weak but trembling. 

"The curse." He breathed, walking closer to the bed. 

"Okay, anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Dan interfered, looking completely lost. Trixie looked scared, too, clutching onto her mother's hand with her own tiny one. 

"Daniel, I'm going to have to ask you and the little one to leave." Lucifer stated matter-of-factly, looking him dead in the eye. 

"What? No, no way." He started to protest, but caught Chloe's pleading gaze on him.

"Please, Dan. We'll explain everything later, I promise, but right now you really need to go." She whispered, squeezing Trixie's hand reassuringly.

"Fine." He huffed, fighting his own inner battle. "But you guys owe me an explanation. After this, no more secrets."

Chloe nodded, looking back at Trixie. "I'll see you later, Monkey. Now you really need to go with daddy." 

Trixie sighed too, but followed Dan out without another word.

"So, Luci, care to explain?" Amenadiel stepped forward when the door closed and crossed his arms in anticipation.

Lucifer took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before finally speaking. "Before I left for the first time, Dromos kept going on and on about an ancient curse. He wouldn't give me any details, given the fact that a curse this strong had never been practiced before. I suppose he was desperate enough to force me back to try, and believe me when I say he isn't getting away with it. I brought this upon you, Detective. I put you in danger, again, and I'm going to fix it. Even if it means..." 

"No." Chloe shot upwards and grabbed his arm. "You're not leaving me again." 

"But the curse is fatal!" Lucifer shouted, making Chloe wince at his outburst. Recollecting himself, he continued, calmer this time. "If I don't go back, you'll die, and I wouldn't be able to live with it. An eternity spent being responsible for your death is not something I'd survive. There's only so much pain a devil can take."

The rain outside was getting stronger and each thunderclap sounded closer and louder than the last. 

"If going back and staying away means saving your life, then I don't see any other choice." 

Lucifer's words felt like daggers to both of their hearts, but there was nothing either of them could say. 

"You said you wouldn't leave me again." Chloe whimpered, letting the pooling tears fall. 

Chloe's body convulsed in more spasms as the coughing returned, tearing the last of her throat into shreds. Each cough hurt more than the last as more blood splattered across her sheets. When she looked up, Lucifer realized her nose was bleeding, too.

When it finally seemed to die down, Lucifer knelt next to Chloe's bed and took her cold, trembling hand in his own. "We don't have much time, Detective. I need to go, and I promise to try my very hardest to come back to you. But right now, all I need you to do is hang on." 

With that, he rose, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Chloe's hand latched onto his as if she was holding on for dear life, lingering on his touch for as long as she could. 

Suddenly, her grasp tightened as her head fell back onto her pillow. Her body started shaking, her eyes rolled back and the EKG went wild. 

"Nurse! We need a nurse!" Amenadiel roared out into the hallway. The room filled with medical workers in a split-second, followed by Dr. Rodriguez. "Defibrillators! Now! Her heart is failing!" 

"Charge!" The doctor yelled, and a loud thump followed as Chloe's chest shot upwards. "No change. Again, charge!" Another thump.

The beeps of the EKG slowed, before turning into one long, heart-clenching sound. She flatlined.

"Chloe!" Lucifer called out, ignoring the tears that were starting to pool in his eyes.

"One more time, come on, Decker! Charge!" *Thump*

Lucifer waited for the beeps to become steady and regular again, he knew she could do this. 'Any second now.' He thought, staring at the green flat line on the screen.

But nothing happened. 

Dr. Rodriguez stayed quiet, glancing over at the clock on the wall. 

"Time of death..." 

"NO!" Lucifer called, pacing over to the doctor. "Do something! Bring her back to me! Please..." The last word came out as a trembling whisper as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." 

The nurses packed their equipment and left the room tantalizingly slow. Amenadiel lowered his head and sauntered out, too, leaving Lucifer alone with Chloe's lifeless body. 

One hell of a storm was now raging outside, making the hospital lights flicker. Flashes of lightning were immediately followed by deafening thunderclaps, meaning the epicenter was just above their heads.

"Lucifer?" She called out, but he wouldn't look at her. The Devil looked tortured, with actual tears now streaming down his divinely sculpted face. His utterly pained gaze was locked on something just below the place where Chloe stood.

"Lucifer... oh." Chloe looked down and saw... herself, only strangely pale and motionless. After a moment, everything made sense. Sort of. 

"I'm dead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't really know what to say except reassure you this is definitely not the end of this story. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I know I usually get my chapters done within a week or so, not two and a half whoops. Things have just been sorta crazy. 
> 
> Things are about to get wild but also make sense, so stay tuned for more!


	11. Beautiful Disaster

"Chloe."

She gasped at the unexpected, unfamiliar voice that came from the heart-clenching silence of the hospital room. Turning her head, she saw a man. He was a tall blonde, with vibrant sapphire-blue eyes that almost seemed to glisten in the dim light. His clothes were rather peculiar, all brown fur and leather-looking material, with numerous belts and buckles that seemed weirdly out of place. She'd never seen anyone dress in such way before. Oh, and one more thing. He had wings. Except his didn't radiate a glowing warmth like Lucifer's. Instead, they looked quite dull, simply colored in different shades of brown.

"Who... are you?" Chloe whispered, narrowing her eyes as she tried to take it all in.

"I'm Turiel, your guide into the Silver City, or 'the light', as you people like to call it." His voice was deep and confident, and his lips stretched out in a warm, almost comforting smile. The man's accent sounded a bit like the one Lucifer spoke with, yet it seemed different, as if it was more rough and much less warming to Chloe's ears.

"So... you're an angel? That makes you Lucifer's brother?" She asked, glancing over to the Devil's frozen figure. Lucifer looked as if he wanted to move, to run away and never come back, but he couldn't make himself budge. His tortured gaze was still locked on her painfully peaceful body. Chloe hated seeing him like this, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. She wanted to scream and jump up and down like an idiot, or do anything in general to make him see her. But to him, she was transparent.

"Ah, yes, Samael." Turiel hummed, looking over at his sibling. Catching Chloe's confused gaze on him, he glanced back over at her, deciding he owed her an explanation.

"Samael was his name before he fell. Allegedly the most powerful of all angels, some say he even used to be God's favorite. Son of the morning, creator of stars... Tragic, what has become of him, don't you reckon?"

Chloe caught a glimpse of a petty smile on Turiel's lips, as if he was actually enjoying himself. Like he's been taking pleasure in seeing his brother suffer for countless centuries, and Chloe wasn't having any of it. Her blood, or whatever she was made of now, started boiling within as her eyes darkened with protective hostility.

"No, no I don't reckon. Whatever he did in the past, Lucifer has changed. And if all of you weren't so blind and stuck-up, maybe-"

"Woah there, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt your strangely aggressive outburst, as I am on a very tight schedule." Turiel broke her off casually, his eyes now blank and impassive. "Shall we?" At that, he stretched his hand out for Chloe to take, looking over at her imperturbably. She hated the angel's arrogance, but the way he acted also made her feel helpless.

"Last question." She spoke in a tone that stated she wouldn't take no for an answer. Taking the silence for approval, she continued.

"I get why he doesn't see me, I'm practically a ghost or... whatever. But you're siblings, why doesn't he see you right now?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because I don't want him to."

"But-"

"You requested one question, and I gave you an answer. Now we really should get going." Turiel interrupted her upcoming flow of ideas for further interrogation.

Taking one last, pained look Lucifer's way, Chloe realized he'd turned around and left. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling, but she knew one thing for sure: she had to make it right, one way or another.

Unwillingly, she placed her hand into Turiel's, the warmth of his touch unwelcome on her fingers. She still couldn't believe any of this was happening. She was dead, and therefore had to leave everything and everyone behind. Her eyes teared up, because apparently ghosts could cry. She thought of Trixie and how heartbroken her daughter was going to be. Everyone she left behind was going to suffer, and Chloe couldn't even imagine her friends and family mourning over her. Involuntarily, her thoughts drifted back for the man she fell for, and the tortured state he was currently in. 'There's only so much pain a Devil can take.' His words echoed through her head. He was so determined to save her, yet her life slipped right through his fingers. But Chloe was a fighter, and she sure as hell was going to fight for him. She didn't know how, though. At least not yet.

Before she got to ask why there wasn't any blinding white light, the angel opened the door to what used to be the bathroom. There it was, and it shon so bright Chloe even had to screw her eyes shut as they stepped into it.

Before she dared to look, Chloe expected fluffy clouds, rosy skies and golden gates. Instead, she found herself in, well, a city. There were houses, skyscrapers, even people on the streets. The only thing missing was the deafening sound of busy traffic she'd grown so used to back at home.

The buildings weren't exactly identical to those on Earth. They were all made of a shiny silver material, hence the name 'Silver City'. Their shapes were rather basic: some short and blunt, some tall and pointy, some twisted in a spiral. The colors of her surroundings were lighter and more saturated than what she was used to, making Chloe's eyes take their time to adjust.

"So, this is Heaven?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is." Turiel spoke, looking straight ahead of himself. "Not all of it, though. Heaven has much more to it than just one city. Think of this as the capital. Human souls don't live here, only we do. Angels like me take souls like you up to the administration, where you are assigned to your final destination and eternal peace. They either find your loved ones, or create your own personal paradise if you're up here alone. But don't worry, I know there's somebody waiting for you."

Chloe froze, realizing what that meant. "My dad?"

"Indeed, and it won't be long now until you are reunited with him."

Chloe felt dizzy all of a sudden. She was going to see her dad. But after the butterflies in her stomach faded, she felt empty again. Her father wouldn't want to see her here so soon. He'd want her to have a long, happy life, yet there she was, dying so young.

Turiel led her through the streets of the city, until they reached the tallest building of them all. If she hadn't known better, Chloe would have thought they were in some modern business center.

They stepped into an elevator, and the angel swiped some sort of card before pressing the button for the highest floor. Taking a better look, Chloe saw that they were headed for floor number 500. Was that even possible?

The elevator came to a halt with a ping in less than a heartbeat. The angels sure knew their way around technology. It was strange, though, given the prehistoric-looking clothing they wore.

As they walked out, Chloe saw that everyone was dressed in quite a modern way, all smart grey suits and silver ties. Perhaps not everyone there dressed like a total freak after all.

As if she appeared out of thin air, a petite woman stood right in front of them, where it was empty only a second ago. "Greetings, Turiel. Who is it you have with you?"

"Chloe Jane Decker." Chloe introduced herself before Turiel even got to open his mouth.

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Right this way." At that, the woman turned around and started walking away in small steps, confined by her pencil skirt. As her heels clickered away, Chloe's anxiety grew by the second.

Soon, they ended up in what looked like the usual big-boss office as the expensive, yet modern interior design spoke for itself. The main color scheme was grey and white, of course, but some of the furniture, like the large desk in the center of the room, was made out of lacquered cherrywood with golden details. It looked prestigious, not over the top. The back wall was made completely out of glass, revealing a breathtaking view of the city below.

The short woman was suddenly nowhere to be found. Instead, someone else was seated in a giant leather chair behind the cherrywood desk.

"Chloe, welcome. My name is Sophia, I'm in charge of delivering human souls to their final destinations. Thank you, Turiel. I'll take it from here."

Her voice was professionally monotonous as she spoke with confidence and poise, as if she'd done this a million times before. Which she probably has. Her hair was an almost sparkling pearly blonde, and her maroon lipstick matched her pale, slender face perfectly.

"Good luck." Turiel whispered before exiting the room. Chloe nodded and took a deep breath, trying to suppress her crippling anxiety.

"Please, have a seat." The woman spoke, nodding towards the far more simple chair that stood at the other end of her desk.

"You know, not all human souls get to see me. If they did, there'd be an endless line of them behind my door. Do you know why you're here, in my office?" Sophia asked in her ringing voice, tipping her head to the side as she fiddled with the pen she held in her fingers.

"I can only guess it has something to do with Lucifer." Chloe murmured, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. She remembered the way Turiel spoke of the Devil, and prepared to see Sophia acting the same way.

"That, and because... well, I'll just say your passing was very unexpected."

"You mean..."

"It wasn't your time, Chloe. But since things turned out the way they did, I suppose you have quite a few questions you want answered before you're sent to reunite with your father."

Chloe was lost. All her thoughts seemed to have evaporated from her mind as she sat there, gapping at the woman in front of her.

"Why?" Was the only word she managed to squeeze out of herself.

"You're going to have to be more specific, dear." Sophia smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

Now, numerous questions invaded her conscience, and she didn't know which one to choose. Finally, after taking another deep breath or two, Chloe continued.

"Why are things... you know... the way they are? Why do I, of all people, make the Devil himself vulnerable? His 'charms', as he likes to call them, don't affect me and I can't wrap my head around it."

"Well." Sophia hummed. "You're in for one Hell of a story-time. Forgive my 'pun', it's something I learned from observing humanity. Your jokes are really getting worse by the century." She huffed, twisting her ponytail in between her well-manicured fingers.

"I've got all the time in the world." Chloe sighed, sitting back in her chair and not knowing what to prepare herself for.

"Very well. But to make everything clear, I need to start from the beginning. The beginning of time. When our father, or God, as you people call him, had only just started experimenting with the creation of souls, one of the first specimens he'd ever made turned out to be exceptional. Its power was enormous. In fact, it was so large and complex, that Father decided he could get away with halving it to create two souls out of one. So he tore through it, causing it to split right in half. One part was pure, but the other was darkened with sin. The pieces were just about as different as day and night, yet some kind of invisible force always seemed to try and pull them back together. But Father didn't realize that at the moment, and created Samael out of one of the halves. Time passed, and we all know what had become of his son, starting the first ever rebellion, becoming the King of all evil and all. That made Father afraid. Afraid of the other half and what it was capable of. So, he ordered for it to be restrained and locked away, how it remained for millennia, until... it started to get out of control. Its restraints were broken, shattered to pieces, and it would destroy anything that stood in its way. What did it want? It seemed as if it strived to find its other half. It was being drawn somewhere, unable to resist some sort of call. We decided to let it go, and many insisted for it to be made into another celestial being, until Father interfered. You see, with all that power, another celestial as strong as Samael could have been crucially dangerous. So, we let it go to Earth with my brother, Amenadiel, who found and blessed a struggling human couple. And just like that, the fierce, destructive, beautiful disaster of a soul became-"

"Me." Chloe whispered, interrupting Sophia's speech.

"Precisely." She smiled.

"Wait, what does that make me and Lucifer? Are we... are we siblings?" Chloe asked, crinkling her nose, feeling both shocked and disappointed at the mere thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're nothing even close to siblings, given the fact that you have human parents. But there is a term for the two of you. Here, we're used to calling you..."

"Soulmates." Chloe finished Sophia's sentence once again.

"You're good at this! Exactly." She grinned.

"My brother, Amenadiel, was furious once we all found out. He thought his brother didn't deserve anything as significant and special as a soulmate, and even went down to Earth, studying humans and hoping to find a soulmate of his own. He failed, of course. You and Lucifer... you are the only such pair to have ever existed. Truth be told, neither of us knew you were destined to meet. We'd thought your human body would contain your soul's power, and we intended to keep the two of you as far away from each other as possible, which, by the way, was going rather smoothly. That is, until the Devil decided to take a vacation." Sofia rolled her eyes, but Chloe noted a hint of a smile on the angel's lips.

There was one thing she couldn't understand, though.

"Wait... why try so hard to keep us apart?"

"Good question. Too bad I don't really know the answer myself. One of us came up with a theory that your souls' reunion could form an immense, uncontrollable, outburst of destructive energy. But the two of you are literally the definition of the saying 'opposites attract', so keeping you apart would have been simply impossible, no matter how hard we tried. And most importantly, Father seemed pretty keen on the idea of you two reconnecting, so you met anyway. And, surprisingly, nothing went wrong. On the contrary, the Devil started changing for the better. You, Chloe, brought out the best in him. You shon light on the good parts of Lucifer, the sides of him even he didn't know existed. We, angels, doubted you, but Father never did."

Sophia's words felt like balm to Chloe's shredded heart, but with that came a tang of sharp emotional pain. Lucifer didn't have her by his side anymore. And she didn't have him. She might have brought out the best in him, but that worked both ways. They completed each other, and now Chloe knew why. Nothing made sense anymore, but at the same time, everything did.

"The two of you could have done great things together." Sophia sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Like what?" Chloe asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Like tell the greatest love story of all, for starters." She laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"But that's not the most important thing. You could have truly made the world a better place. One very particular world."

"Okay, you lost me." Chloe murmured, trying to connect the dots.

"That's alright, you wouldn't understand. Not yet, at least. That's all in the past, anyway. Now, the Devil is going to have to fend for himself. All that's left to do is hope he doesn't cause an apocalypse with his own grief."

Chloe shook her head. "No. No, Lucifer would never do that. He has people on Earth he cares about, even though he wouldn't admit it. He'd never let anything happen to them, let alone harm them on purpose."

"Relax, Detective." Sofia cooed with a smile. "I know."

Chloe searched for more questions in her buzzing thoughts while she had the time to get answers, when she suddenly remembered the most important question of them all.

"What about Lucifer's vulnerability when he's close to me? Care to explain?"

"Ah, almost forgot about the best part!" Sofia exclaimed, almost jumping up in her seat. "But don't you think it's quite obvious? You don't make him vulnerable, you make him _mortal_. You, Chloe, were supposed to be his salvation, the purity his half of the soul lacked. He started changing when he met you. Lucifer learned care, compassion, even love, because your half of your shared soul contains it all. You were supposed to be his happy ending."

Chloe's head felt like it was about to explode from all of the information, yet she always seemed hungry for more.

"What 'happy ending' could there possibly be for us? I mean, I'm human, Lucifer isn't. What kind of life would that be? I'd grow old, and he would have to watch me die, only to continue his eternal existence?"

Sophia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do you seriously not get it? I'm going to repeat myself one last time: you make him _mortal_ , not just vulnerable. You, Chloe, could have made him human, only if he wanted to. His chance for salvation, remember? The Devil's happily ever after."

"But... how is that even possible?" Chloe's voice broke into a whisper.

"Samael... sorry, _Lucifer_ thought he was being manipulated when he found out about Amenadiel's mission on Earth. You know, the one where our brother blessed your parents. But the truth is, Father never put you on Lucifer's path, he simply helped your souls reconnect. Only a slight nudge in the right direction. After that, it was all a matter of both of your choices. No fate, no predetermined destinies, only your own, individual decisions. And just like that, the Devil got the choice of mortality. The main idea was that fact that if each and every one of his decisions would have brought him to being with you, Lucifer could have gotten his happy ending - a mortal life with his first and only love."

If souls could have headaches, Chloe would have had a skull-cracking migraine after all of the bizarre information she'd received in such a short amount of time. But the only pain she was feeling was emotional, and if she could swallow a pack of Advil to make it go away - she would. There really was hope for the two of them. Until she died.

"This is insane." Chloe huffed, puffing her cheeks as she exhaled.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Sophia murmured, concentrated on assembling the mechanical pen she'd been fiddling with.

"No, not just that. Me and Lucifer, we could have actually worked. Why give so many promises for a bright future... and then let me die in a split-second, taking it all away?"

"Not everything is in God's hands, you know." Sophia almost laughed. "The demons, for instance, are completely out of his control. They killed you, presumably to get their King back. I always knew they were short-sighted beings, but that is a whole new level of utter stupidity. I mean, how could they have not thought of the consequences, their master's wrath that their doings would provoke."

"Honestly, I don't give a damn what the demons thought. All I know is that I need to go back." Chloe spoke confidently, her jaw set in determination.

The angel in front of her froze, with the only movement being her batting eyelashes as she stared at Chloe with incomprehension. "I beg your pardon?"

The detective took a deep breath before speaking again. "I can't... no, _you_ can't do this to Lucifer. I was his only chance for salvation, and you can't let some stupid demons take it away. I felt like I could save him before, and now I know that I actually can. But there's no way I can heal the Devil if I'm dead."

Sophia paused for a moment, clearly taking the time to think. "You have a point, but we've never done anything like this before. Putting a passed soul back into its body hasn't been practiced, ever."

"I guess there's a first time for everything, then?" Chloe smiled, welcoming the warmth of the spark of new hope that appeared in her heart. "You guys are actual angels, surely you could find a way."

"And what about your father? He is waiting for you, after all."

"No, dad wouldn't want me to be here so soon. He'd only be happy to find out I went back to finish what I started." It was true, Chloe knew it.

"Very well, then lets go save your lost boy, shall we?" Sophia laughed with a wink.

Her lost boy. The words ignited the spark in her heart even more, turning it into a blazing inferno that soon radiated through Chloe's entire body. Lucifer needed her, but she needed him just as much.

"So... it's that easy? You're just gonna pop me back into my dead body?" Chloe laughed nervously as Sophia rose from her seat, indicating for the detective to stand up, too.

"Only because your mission if of utmost importance. Like I said, it wasn't your time. I didn't offer to bring you back first because in order for this to work, _you_ need to want it to, with your whole being. But since you came up with the idea yourself, it should just about work. After all, Father permitted it for a reason. Not to everyone, of course. Consider it an exclusive offer." The blonde angel stated, seeming quite proud of herself.

Chloe couldn't believe it. God himself permitted her to go back to Earth, back to Lucifer. His father really cared more than the Devil let himself believe.

"So... what do we do?" Chloe wondered out loud. "Is there like a portal or something? Or does Turiel take me back? And what about my body? After all, it has been intoxicated with some sort of ancient, deadly curse thing."

"Patience, Chloe, leave the science to me." Sophia chimed. "Take my hand." When the detective obliged, the angel continued. "Close your eyes and imagine your body. Picture it in your head, clear as day. You'll see it, and focus on it when you do. You might feel a pull on a spiritual level, make sure to give into it. It's been awhile here, but only a couple of minutes have passed on Earth. Your blood is still warm, so we must hurry."

Chloe nodded, closing her eyes and trying to picture her body in her head. She remembered the time she saw it beneath her when she died and focused on the image, on how peaceful she looked with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. There it was, the pull felt like a rope secured tightly around her waistline. Chloe gave into it, following the invisible rope, moving closer and closer to her body with each breath.

"That's right." Sophia hummed approvingly. "Now, when you're right above it, I'll need to say a few words, think of it as a spell. Remember, this hasn't been done before, so nobody knows what the consequences might be. There might be none at all, though, so don't let it scare you too much."

"Will I remember?" Chloe whispered when she was less than a few feet away.

"It would be quite a waste of time if you'd simply forget, wouldn't it?" Sophia laughed. Chloe realized she actually liked this angel, unlike Turiel. "Alright, it's time. Put your hand on your human body, feel its warmth, and imagine yourself diving right in."

Chloe did what she was told, and the pull magnified. The last thing she heard was a few distant words that sounded like Latin. _Animae ad corpus posco_.

Chloe's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated as she took a sharp, almost painful breath of air. The machines still connected to her body sprung back to life in a heartbeat, but the only thing she heard was her own voice calling into the emptiness of the room.

"Lucifer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet, finally brought my theory on the whole thing to life.
> 
> hope it makes at least some sorta sense 
> 
>  
> 
> ty for the love, I appreciate every single one of y'all with my whole heart ❤️ 
> 
> don't forget to slap them kudos and comment what you thinkkkk


	12. Damned for Him

Shock. Shock is the first thing a person, or Devil, feels when something tragic turns his world completely upside down. It is also known as the first stage of grief. It was the state Lucifer was in when he was alone with her dead body. It felt as if his heart had flatlined at the same time as hers did. The shock was a pulsing sensation, cursing through his system, chilling his blood and trapping his breath. But alas, it was time for the stages to change as shock finally gave way to stage two - denial.

Lucifer was long gone from the hospital. He couldn't bare it: the heavy atmosphere, the look on everyone's faces and the pity their eyes held when they looked at him. He didn't need their pity. He needed his detective.

"Nothing the Devil can't fix." He muttered under his breath as he sped through the streets of Los Angeles, running every red light with a hint of a mad smile playing on his lips.

There was even a moment, a split-second shorter than a single beat of the heart, when Lucifer thought he could hear her voice in his head. But the buzzing of his own thoughts was too loud for him to focus on anything else, so he ignored it, mentally cussing at the cruelty of his own imagination.

He was headed nowhere other than Lux. Lucifer needed to talk to a certain someone.

"Azrael!" He called at the top of his lungs into the city below him. He stood on his balcony, the place that held so many memories. Truth be told, the whole penthouse did. But he dismissed the bittersweet flashbacks, because letting himself reminisce would mean admitting the situation. It would make it all real.

"Oh, bloody hell, Azrael! Get your feathered behind down here! I just want to talk, you owe me that much!" He called again, leaning on the railing with a glass of whiskey in his hand, looking up at the sky expectingly.

"Jesus, Lu, keep it down! You nearly shattered my skull." Came a voice from right behind him. Turning around, he saw none other than the Angel of Death herself, wincing and rubbing her head.

"Bring her back." He spoke confidently, getting straight to the point.

Azrael paused, looking down at her feet, before finally sighing and lifting up her chin to establish the eye contact she dreaded. "You know I can't."

"You can't, or you won't?" Lucifer stepped closer, his eyes widening with that spark of madness again.

"I literally can't, Lu. Life and death is a balance I'm forbidden to mess with. When a human dies, they die. The whole thing would be kinda pointless otherwise." Azrael stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't say that!" Lucifer suddenly exclaimed, smashing the whiskey glass against the balcony floor and making the angel in front of him jump. "She's not dead, I know she isn't. At least not completely. There's still time, I'm sure you can figure something out I-" He stuttered on and on, even struggling to catch his breath.

His stage of denial didn't last long, though. So, soon enough, it was time for the Devil to enter the stage of anger.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why is he doing this!?" His voice went from quiet to deafening in a heartbeat. "He gave her to me, sent her on my path only to yank my only chance of happiness right out of my hands!"

"Listen, Lu, you need to chill, you-"

"Chill?" He spat. "Really, Azrael? You've neglected me before, and you're doing it again! Just leave, fly back to your damned nest in the clouds, and don't forget to tell Dad I said hello. No, no I didn't say hello. Tell him I said that I despise him, for everything he's done to me. The past wasn't enough for him, so he continued torturing me here! Gave me a glimpse of heaven, only to shut the gate in my face all over again!" Lucifer's face reddened from the anguish he spoke with, balling his fists and spitting out each word like bitter medicine.

"What does he want? No, what do you want? What would it take? Hell? The damned stars I once ignited in the sky? My bloody soul? Name your price and it's yours. Just... help me, Azrael? Please?" He'd calmed down and looked up at his sister with pleading eyes. He truly would give up everything just to see her, to feel her warmth and steady heartbeat against his chest. And yes, the Devil rushed through stages of grief seemingly faster than lightning, which meant he was on stage four - bargaining.

Azrael looked at him almost apologetically, taking a tentative step closer. "I'm sorry, Lu." She whispered, placing her hand on the Devil's shoulder.

Stage five - depression, final realization of the inevitable, finally hit him. "I bet he's enjoying himself, giving me, his biggest disappointment, promises for a better life, then taking everything away in a heartbeat. The twisted mastermind made me have false hope for a happy ending. Maybe it's my own fault, though. I should have never forgotten that... monsters don't live happily ever after."

"But when your lips brushed against hers, you almost believed you could." His sister whispered with an exhale.

"What did you just say?" Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her, cocking his head to the side in a threatening way.

"Sorry, Tumblr overdose. The youth is becoming weirdly romantic, don't you think? Like, to a creepy extent." The angel tried to laugh, awkwardly backing away.

The Devil sighed, before a thought crossed his mind. A question, which, as painful as it was, he had to ask. "Azrael... Did you, you know, take her there? To the Silver City?"

"Um... would it make you mad if my answer was no?" She asked with a wince, waiting for her brother to explode. But when his face remained motionless, Azrael continued.

"Yeah, no. I was sort of busy down here, so I may or may not have asked Turiel."

Lucifer's eyes widened at the name that left her lips. "You what? Turiel, of all angels? What on Earth, Rae Rae?"

"Oh, so I'm Rae Rae again?" Azrael smirked.

Lucifer ignored her teasing remark. "Have you at least seen her? Is... is Chloe alright?" As he spoke the words, a familiar ringing attacked his eardrums, making him curse again under his breath.

"No, I haven't. I was about to go up, but then you called. Are you... okay? You went pale all of a sudden."

"I'm fine". Lucifer lifted up his palm, as if to confirm his words. "It's just that sometimes, it's like I can hear her calling. Trust my own imagination to drive me insane." He almost laughed.

Azrael squinted her eyes. "So all the soulmates talk turned out to be true?"

He froze. "What talk?"

"Did I say talk? You know, I'm not sure I did..." The angel backed away some more, instantly regretting her question.

Lucifer was about to lose it, when the ringing became louder, like that time in Hell. But this time, it was followed by a ping of the elevator, indicating someone's arrival.

"Lucifer?"

His head turned to the direction of the voice that'd just called out his name, a spark of hope igniting in his heart and sending fireworks from his chest all the way to the tips of his fingers. Could it really be?

"Lucifer! I know what you're about to do, and don't you even think about going without me." The voice called out again, followed by a figure emerging from behind the balcony doors.

It was Mazikeen.

Lucifer's heart dropped, but he soon realized just how ridiculous it was. What did he expect? Chloe to magically come back from the dead? That only happened in fairytales, and the Devil knew he sure as Hell wasn't living in one.

"I'm coming with you, Lucifer, wether you like it or not. I can't let you go around Hell, kicking demon ass without me." Maze smirked, twisting knives in both of her hands. She craved the upcoming fight like the warrior she was at heart. The demons killed her friend, and it hurt, it really did. But Mazikeen of the Lilim had her own coping mechanism. Besides, she had her own family to protect now, to which the sleazy creatures of the underworld could also be a threat.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Lucifer smiled his devilish grin, eyes flashing with crimson hellfire. "I am a monster, after all. May as well act like one."

*back at the hospital*

"Ms Decker, you need to understand... this is the most unusual case of clinical death I've ever witnessed, and believe me when I say I've seen a lot. Your stats are perfectly fine, your lungs are no longer bleeding-"

"Then let me go." Chloe interrupted. She needed to get out of there, she needed to get to him before he did anything he'd regret later. Or worse, before he left again.

Dr. Rodriguez sighed. "I can't keep you against your will, but I really wish you'd let us watch your condition for at least another day."

"No, I told you, I'm fine, and I've got better things to do." With the stern glare Chloe gave the doctor and the way her jaw was set in determination, it was clear that there was no changing her mind.

"Very well." Dr. Rodriguez sighed once again. "I'll discharge you against medical advice, but at least wait for the papers. Please. It'll only take a few minutes, and you'll be free to go." She stated before walking out of the room, clearly annoyed and a little bit disappointed.

Once the door closed, Chloe returned to calling out to her fallen angel. "Lucifer!"

She'd tried five times by then, twice out loud and three times in her head, but he never showed. What if their bond broke when Chloe died?

Instead of panicking, she decided to call Dan and tell him she's alright. She really hoped her ex-husband hadn't told Trixie or anyone else yet, because that would complicate things by... well, by a lot.

The phone call started out weird, but at the end of it all, Dan was just happy she was okay. He hadn't told anyone, he couldn't make himself say the words out loud. So, with that out of the way, Chloe was off to reunite with the Devil himself.

She caught the first cab she saw, ignoring the swearing and yells of the man she beat to the car door, jumping in right before him. Receding hairline guy could wait. Chloe couldn't.

She paid the driver to run the red lights, and in about half an hour, which seemed like millennia, the detective was standing before the club's front doors.

Chloe reached the elevator in seconds, but her stamina clearly wasn't at its finest. Dying and coming back to life seemed to rub off on the average human body, so she panted, trying to catch her breath the whole ride up to the top floor. Hands on her knees, back against the wall, she watched the little display above the button panel as the floor count increased with each second, until the ping she craved and dreaded at the same time finally hit her eardrums and resonated through her head.

The doors opened, revealing an empty space.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out rather weakly, as if part of her already knew.

She sauntered through the penthouse, looking around cautiously as she approached the glass balcony doors. Stepping outside, Chloe took all the strength she had in her not to panic. But her positive thinking came to an end when she looked down and her eyes locked on something just beside her feet.

It was a feather, about twenty inches long, and Chloe sure as Hell knew there weren't any birds that big in LA. She picked it up, being as careful as if it were made of paper-thin glass. There it was, the warm, glowering light Lucifer's wings and feathers always radiated. But instead of inner peace, this one brought nothing but anxiety. She was too late.

But this time, instead of giving in to the tears that threatened to seep into her eyes, Chloe's mind started racing, listing every and any option she had. "Think, Decker." She huffed, pacing back and forth with the feather still between her fingers.

"Amenadiel!" Chloe exclaimed as if a light bulb had just lit up above her head. "He's an angel, he'll help."

Her hand fiddled with the buttons on her coat pocket to dig out her phone, but when the tips of her fingers felt something cold and round along with what seemed like a piece of paper, Chloe paused, wondering what it could be. She didn't remember having spare change.

She pulled it out, and it really was a coin. Chloe almost let herself be disappointed, until she took a better look at the object. It was no regular coin. Instead, it looked something like a satanist's heirloom, sending an unwelcome chill through her body. A goat's skull in the middle of a pentagram was printed on one of the two sides. The other held a crucified man in the middle of a triangle. "Cute." Chloe whispered sarcastically.

Still confused, she unfolded the small piece of paper that had also mysteriously appeared in her pocket.

'You'll be needing this. I may have done a little something with it to save you from the troubles of finding the actual Gates. Give it a spin, and way down you go.  
-S.'

"How descriptive. Thanks, Sophia." Chloe mumbled under her breath before taking another look at the coin. She let it drop from her fingers to the palm of her hand, except it never landed. It sprung up into the air with a twirl... and stayed there, levitating above her skin. The detective was so captivated by the sight, she didn't even acknowledge the sudden change of surroundings at first. Everything went dark, as if someone had switched off all the lights at once.

Chloe gasped as her eyes took the time to adjust. All she could see now was a faint flicker of fire several feet away. Her feet weren't on smooth ground anymore. The surface felt rocky, and the air smelled of stale moisture and tasted thick on her tongue, making it harder to breathe. The average person would have been in a state of shock by now, but Chloe knew exactly where she was.

Without any other options, she headed towards the only source of light there was - the small flame dancing somewhere in the distance. Step by step, careful not to stumble and fall, and with her hand instinctively glued to the gun strapped to her waist, Chloe walked closer, until she could make out a dark figure, standing by what she now recognized as a medieval-looking torch.

The light bounced off the nearby water and danced on the rocky wall behind the silhouette of a man in a hooded black robe. The whole situation seemed completely bizarre, but with the adrenaline now coursing through Chloe's system, she wasn't frightened at all. So, taking a deep breath of the stale air that held the aftertaste of sulfur, she gathered her thoughts and spoke.

"Who are you?" Her words echoed off the rigid walls and faded into the wide space of what looked like an enormous cave.

The figure stayed silent for a few seconds, which seemed to last forever. Chloe opened her mouth to repeat herself, but a thunder-like voice finally broke the deafening silence.

"A mortal? Here? What do you want?" His voice held an unpleasant rasp, sounding strangely sharp and unwelcome to the ear.

"I'm asking the questions." Chloe fired back before she could stop her inner detective. When silence followed and her short panic attack caused by her own harsh words faded, she spoke again, with a little less confidence to her tone.

"I- I'm here to see Lucifer"

"The Lord?" The voice sputtered in what sounded like a laugh from underneath the black hood that covered his entire head, making it impossible to make out his face. Although, at this point, Chloe wasn't sure he had one. "Only the damned shall cross the river." He spoke again, nearly making Chloe's heart drop down to her feet.

"How do you know I'm not one?" She recollected herself in a beat, sounding more confident once again.

"And how do you know you are?" He fired back.

"Listen, I need to see Lucif- your Lord, at any cost, alright? Do whatever you want, put me on top of your naughty list, see if I care! Because I'll gladly be damned for him."

Chloe's answer seemed to have taken the man, or whatever the figure was, by surprise, as he wouldn't speak another word. Being honest, Chloe herself didn't expect anything of the sort to come out of her mouth, either. She was never exactly the poetic kind. But her answer seemed to satisfy her company, because he finally continued to speak.

"There's a battle. I haven't seen it, but the river and the stones told me it was the worst we've ever had. A rebellion against the first ever rebel. But if you have payment, I shall take you there, at your own risk. I am Sharon, the guide across the river Styx"

Payment? Sophia never mentioned anything about payment. Chloe froze, unsure of what the mysterious man could ask for. Her soul? Her eyeball? The possibilities were endless. She was almost about to panic, until she remembered the legends about the boatman of the river Styx she'd studied in Rome. The coin. It was still in her hand, so she stretched it out, unsure if she had interpreted the 'payment' correctly.

"Will this do?" Chloe asked, as Charon stretched out his hand, too. His fingers showed from under the wide sleeves of his robe, but his skin looked grey and rigid and too repulsive in general for Chloe to be able to look at it for too long. The coin bounced up into thin air again, levitating between the two. Without a single word, the man grabbed it and placed the object inside his pocket.

Still remaining silent, he ushered Chloe to what looked like a very uncomfortable gondola, floating atop the jet-black surface of the river's water. With trembling knees, she stepped inside, making the construction shake and shatter beneath her. But she centered her weight rather quickly and situated herself on one of two benches.

"So... this is Hell?" Chloe couldn't help asking as the 'guide' stepped onto the edge of the boat behind her and started rowing with a tall oar.

"Limbo." He simply replied, as if he was already deep in thought.

"So, Hell is on the other side of Styx?"

Charon remained silent.

Feeling awkward, Chloe decided to ask something else, which, for the record, was not her best choice.

"So... you do this often?" She almost stuttered, her voice a higher pitch than usual.

More silence.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Chloe laughed nervously, mentally cussing at herself for only ever making things worse. Instead of making and even bigger fool of herself with more hopeless attempts at starting a conversation, she decided to take in the scenery instead. This was by far the wildest thing she'd ever done in her life, might as well burn it into her memory.

To her disappointment, there wasn't much to admire with Charon's primitive fire torch being their only source of light. Rocks, water, cliffs, stalactites, more rocks... She was disappointed, but also didn't really know what she'd expected. Fiery pits, screaming sinners and chuckling demons? Anything but what she actually saw, really.

Once they've been traveling for quite some time, Chloe started to hear faint noises in the distance. It was all one chaotic sound at first, until it seemed like the sounds of an actual battle field, like you'd see in Game of Thrones or something. Soon, she could make out the sound of swords clashing and voices screaming in either pain or triumph. Logically, she should have been worried for herself. But her thoughts and anxiety were all dedicated to the fallen angel this was all about.

Before she knew it, the gondola hit land, nearly making Chloe fall off her bench.

"We've arrived." Charon rasped rather harshly.

"Thanks for the ride, nice knowing you." Chloe spoke without putting much thought to it before her feet hit solid ground at last. Her body was sore from sitting in an awfully uncomfortable position for a large amount of time, but she barely payed attention to her aching muscles. She needed to find him, but for that, she had to make sure she wouldn't get killed herself. Again.

The screams and clashes were almost deafening at this point, making it hard to concentrate on where Chloe was going. It all seemed like a maze, a labyrinth of endless doors. Her curiosity was peaked, too, but she never dared to open anything, she couldn't afford to lose any more time.

A right turn, a left turn, right, right, left, forward, more doors, each one looking identical to the one before it... It all seemed to go on forever. When, at last, a wide open space appeared before Chloe. She'd left her coat somewhere by now and rolled up her sleeves, ignoring the way her skin glistened and felt heavy under the beads of sweat all over her body. She sure guessed one thing about Hell - it was hot.

Quickening her pace, Chloe almost ran out of one of the passage ways, feeling ready for anything she could find in the opening. The only thing she wasn't ready for was ending up right where she started, at the docks.

"Oh, come on!" She whined out loud, throwing her hands up into the air. Her white button-down shirt has now become damp as it clinged to her body, turning almost completely transparent and extremely uncomfortable. Chloe huffed in annoyance before undoing the buttons one by one and dropping the shirt down onto the pebbled ground. She was alone, in Hell, sweaty, wearing tight jeans and a black singlet she didn't dare to dispose of, her feet were calloused from her awful choice of shoes and she was aching all over.

Disappointed and mad at the world, Chloe leaned back against what felt like a rocky staircase in one of the rigid walls. Wait, stairs? She jumped back to her feet and turned around as she noticed numerous steps leading up to the top of a labyrinth wall. How had she not noticed before? Her breathing sounded like she was having a stroke, but with a cuss at the start and a breather pause in the middle, she finally reached the top.

Chloe gasped as she took in the sight before her. The rocky maze seemed to go on forever both to her right and left, but the center wasn't too far away. There was what looked like an extremely tall tower in the middle of it all. It was too far for Chloe to actually make out what it was, so she focused on the chaotic mess going on at the tower's foot.

It looked like a bloody massacre. Demons were swarming all over the place, not leaving a single empty space between them. They were yelling, swinging weapons, charging at what or whoever was in the epicenter of it all. It was still too far to see much more, Chloe needed to get closer. She decided walking on top of the walls would save her the time and energy, along with keeping her out of the demons' sight. So, taking a deep breath and clenching her jaw, she started walking, careful not to trip and tumble back into the labyrinth.

Once she was close enough but not too close to be spotted, Chloe could finally see the whole picture, and it truly was a terrifying sight. She crouched on one of the walls, trying to make herself as small as possible, and spotted Mazikeen first, who was fighting off at least five demons at once. Her eyebrow had a deep gash right in the middle, making the blood seeping out of it flood her right eye. Her skin glistened with sweat and her body was covered with bleeding wounds, but she had so much fire in her soul that she actually seemed to  be enjoying it all.

Chloe was mesmerized for a moment, until a white blur somewhere to her left caught her attention. Turning to look, she froze. It was none other than Lucifer, except he didn't look like he normally did. No, he wasn't in his Devil form, for whatever reason there was. Instead, he looked like... a God. His toned hands wielded an actual sword, his pants were ripped and shirt was nowhere to be found, leaving his exposed and almost unrealistically muscular chest to shine with moisture in the flickering lights of fire torches. His angel wings were out, but they were covered in crimson splotches of fresh blood, making his entire demeanor even more picture-like. The only thing left of his Devil form were his scorching red eyes as every swing of the sword was fueled by anger and inhuman strength.

Some of the demons' weapons, forged in the hottest infernos of Hell, were actually hurting him, tearing through his skin and drawing blood. Chloe used to tell herself he'd be okay, that he was, after all, immortal. But now... she was becoming anxious. 

The rebels never seemed to end as more and more threw themselves at Lucifer, but the Devil fought with dignity as his sword effortlessly swung through the air, delivering crucial hits to anyone who dared to approach him. "This one's for Chloe!" He grunted as he beheaded one of the ugly creatures with a fierce but smooth swing of his weapon.

Chloe also noticed that the demons were fighting other demons, too, which meant not all of them had rebelled. Still, Lucifer was heavily outnumbered. But what could she do? Her gun was just about useless, and her police fight-training wouldn't keep her going for long. Before she could dive too deep into her own thoughts, a scream of anguish, louder than all the other battle noises,  filled her ears.

Her attention was drawn back to Lucifer in an instance, who was now wincing from what looked like utterly excruciating pain. It was his arm, which now hung from his shoulder in a rather unnatural way. Taking a better look, Chloe's eyes widened when she realized it was fractured. That couldn't be right, though. The demons around him were wielding rather primitive stone axes. The Devil continued to fight with his good arm, but his movements were now somehow sloppier, disoriented even. And then it hit her.

"Shit." Chloe hissed under her breath, ducking down even lower. She was too close to him, meaning Lucifer was now vulnerable at what seemed to be the absolute worst timing ever. He was hurt because of her own stupidity. How could she be so careless?

She had to get out of there. Chloe rose a little, ready to run as far away as necessary while she came up with any possible plan. She took one last look at the battle field beneath her before getting up to leave her spot, when suddenly...

their eyes met.

 

"Detective?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... before y'all get mad, yes, it really did take me like 3 weeks to write a filler chapter. But believe me, if I could have gotten it down sooner, I WOULD HAVE so chill yo ass before you write anything nasty k thanks bye
> 
> And yes, there is a reason as to why Lucifer wasn't battling in his Devil form, I'll explain in the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys, and I know you secretly love me too, even though I'm such a pain in the behind with new chapters :,)
> 
>  
> 
> dOn'T fOrGeT tO kUdOs aND cOmMeNT bOiS
> 
> okay but seriously, comment or I have no clue wether you’re enjoying this or not


	13. Also an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, because I got half the chapter down but got stuck with the other half. I decided to give you what I have so far instead of keeping you waiting any longer, don't get mad at the length of this <3

Chloe's heart went into overdrive when the Devil locked eyes with her, and all the air got knocked out of her lungs when he called out her name. Well, almost her name, anyway. Time seemed to fall out of existence, and for a few tantalizingly slow seconds, it seemed like the only phenomenon remaining in the middle of this place of eternal damnation was the electrifying connection between the two of them. The only thing left in the world for Chloe were his eyes burning right through her with a look of both cautious relief and slightly distrustful confusion, and the temporary epicenter of Lucifer's universe in those very seconds was her. Her presence, the warmth in her reddened cheeks and the mere fact that she was breathing. He didn't quite believe his eyes, but he sure as Hell wanted to. 

Again, those were only a couple of seconds, which ended abruptly when a shadow crouching right behind Chloe caught Lucifer's attention. A demon had crept up behind her, and it was ready to pounce any second. Without a thought, Lucifer's wings shot him up off the ground.

"Detective, behind you!" He called out above the roaring cacophony of the battlefield.

Chloe snapped out of her haze just in time to turn around when a sneaky demon was about to throw itself at her. She gasped, but kicked out with her leg reflexively, hitting the almost man-like creature right in the gut. She was ready for more, until a steady hand wrapped itself around her waistline and her feet lifted off the ground. In less than a second, she was airborne, pressed flush against the Devil's bare chest. 

"Detective? It's really you, I don't understand, you're not..." Lucifer stuttered, wincing at the pain pulsing through his fractured and perhaps even dislocated arm as he adjusted to carrying Chloe's body weight bridal-style. He relished in the warmth of her hands, which were wrapped around his neck for stability, yet he still couldn't let himself fully believe she was really there. What if she died and went to Hell, for whatever reason there was? What if her soul was just as damned as the rest? 

"No, I'm not, I'm not dead. At least not anymore." Her voice broke off into a whisper as her hands moved to caress his stubbled jawline, tears threatening to start pooling up in her eyes. Chloe found the safety of his arms again, and she, too, relished in his warming touch. 

Right after she spoke, Lucifer landed onto something made of stone. It was extremely high up from the ground, and Chloe realized it was that same tower that stood in the epicenter of the battlefield. Except it wasn't much of a tower. The whole construction looked like... a seat?

They both wished they'd stay flying for longer, but time wasn't on their side at the moment. Lucifer stood on one arm of the 'seat', holding Chloe's outstretched hand as she stood on the other side, opposite from him. Safe to say, it took all the self-control she had in her not to look down. So, instead, she focused on his eyes, the emotion in which changed so rapidly with each second that it was genuinely impossible to read what he was feeling. His wings were still unfolded, and God, was it a beautiful sight. 

"Lucifer, what is this thing?" Chloe asked cautiously, never looking away from him.

"It's... my throne." The Devil replied rather absently, with confusion now clearly drawn on his divinely sculpted face as his eyes continued to burn right through the woman standing in front of him. The woman who's heart he saw stopping as all the life left her trembling body right before his eyes.

Lucifer couldn't make himself let go of her hand, not just because she'd lose her balance, but because he was still lingering on the feeling of her skin against his. It was real. She was real. The emotions rushing through his entire being where so overwhelming that the pulsing pain cursing through his injured arm seemed to fade to the very back of his mind. 

"I don't understand..." He whispered, slightly tightening his grip on her and letting the feeling of Chloe's warm touch send goosebumps down his spine. 

"It's a long story." She smiled, stepping down from the arm of the throne onto its rocky base a few inches beneath. Lucifer followed, and with the lack of space on the throne's seat they were now standing face to face, with Lucifer's divine wings covering their bodies from the rest of the world.

Without a word, Chloe lifted her other arm to cup his cheek, making him lean into her touch reflexively. 

"Chloe-"

Lucifer's voice broke off when she tilted her chin up and brushed her lips against his. He froze for a split-second, before relaxing into the kiss and returning it in an almost desperate way. It felt like their very first kiss, back there on the beach. Short, but impossibly soft and full of unleashed emotions. 

When they both pulled away in sync, Chloe suddenly remembered their last night together. After a whirlwind of passion and heat, the Devil himself admitted his love for the very first time. He'd made it clear before, that night before he left, and in his letters to her, but never did he say the actual words out loud, face to face. And when he did, everything went wrong in so many ways. 

"I love you, too." 

Lucifer froze again, but this time an eminently gentle smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his eyes finally glistened with an emotion other than confusion or disbelief. 

"That's all that matters, then." He replied, moving his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Chloe's ear with the smile never fading away as he leaned in to steal yet another kiss. This time, it was almost feverish, as if they both tried to savor each split-second of the lip-tingling sensation. 

"As much as I'd like to stay up here forever..." Lucifer spoke a few heartbeats after forcing himself to break his lips away from hers. "All Hell has literally broken loose beneath us, and Maze and the few demons that hadn't rebelled won't last long without me." 

"I know." Chloe nodded, letting herself enjoy the little time they had left in this isolated bubble of solitude, until a wave of anxiety broke her inner peace. 

"Lucifer, wait... I'm here, and you were hurt because of me. What if you don't make it out alive?"

"My throne should be up far enough from the battlefield beneath it for me to heal up and become my normal, immortal self." He replied matter-of-factly in his signature know-it-all voice.

"But what if it isn't?"

"Well, I suppose you'll have a hard time getting down on your own after one of those pesky little creatures snaps my neck". Lucifer smiled with a spark of humor twinkling in those utterly captivating eyes. 

"That. Is not funny." Chloe's attempts of seriousness crumbled as she tried to stifle a laugh and failed miserably, giving in to the contagious humor in his tone. 

"So... I'm supposed to sit around, up here, several feet away and let myself dwell on all the worst possibilities?" 

"I suppose that is quite the miserable pastime, isn't it?" Lucifer answered in a low voice, now deep in thought. 

"Remember that night, when I returned, you obnoxiously blurted out that you'd be my queen? Well, I'm holding you to that, and with the power given to me by, well, me... I hereby declare you Queen of Hell. So you sit here and reign in my absence." He continued in a playful, pretendedly serious tone.

"Gee, thanks." Chloe laughed back, rolling her eyes.

"You are very welcome, your highness." Lucifer bowed, trying to keep his own laughter from breaking free.

"Now, your duties are nothing to be fooled around with, as they are of utmost importance. Now I really must be off." 

"Okay, Lucifer, wait, for real though. You can't just do that. You don't just declare someone Queen of Hell." Chloe rolled her eyes once more. 

"Watch me." Lucifer winked, his smile almost widening to a full-kilowatt grin. 

Chloe realized he wasn't taking no for an answer, so she decided to play along on his terms. She did have one more thing to ask him, though.

"Wait, 'my Lord', may I have the honor to ask one last question?" Chloe requested in an awful attempt at a British accent.

"Anything for the Queen." Lucifer chuckled, his eyes glistening brighter than ever.

The detective had almost calmed down by now, and was back to her serious self, ignoring the giddy feeling in her chest. 

"Why aren't you looking more like, you know, the Devil?" Chloe referred to his Devil form. It really was strange, seeing how the demons reacted to his more frightening demeanor during the rebellion on Earth, she thought Lucifer would have wanted the same reaction here. He looked down at their intertwined hands, caressing her tender skin with his thumb as he searched for the right words. 

"I don't think turning into my true form would be of much use at this point." Lucifer finally replied, catching on to her trail of thought. "Besides, as one ridiculously insightful person once said, I am the Devil, but I'm also an angel. Acknowledging the latter hasn't been nearly as revolting lately as it was before. The truth is I... I don't enjoy the way my Devil demeanor makes me feel anymore. Now I'd rather look like a bloody bird than turn into that ugly thing." He chuckled at his last sentence as he exhaled, coming to terms with what he'd just admitted to. 

Chloe laughed, too, internally proud of the progress he'd made. 

"Now, I really must get going." Lucifer sighed and finally let go of her hand, stepping closer to the edge of the throne and spreading his wings to full length behind him. 

"Wait." Chloe spoke as her hand grabbed his once more and pulled him back towards her, crashing her lips onto his and earning a rather surprised, muffled hum from Lucifer's side. 

"For good luck." She exhaled when they finally parted, both breathless and hopelessly desperate for more. 

"Well." He laughed, still amused at Chloe's bold and straight-forward move. "Now that I have something to fight for, someone to come back to... I won't be needing luck. Although the gesture is very much appreciated." Lucifer smiled in a way that almost melted her heart completely.

"Just... be careful, Lucifer. Or should I say Samael?" Chloe smirked, curious of his reaction.

The Devil's breath hitched in his throat as he stared back at her, clearly caught off-guard.

"Now where on Earth did you get that name from?" He cocked his head to the side, confusion clear as day in his voice.

"Not on Earth, that's for sure. Off you go, now." She waved her hand humorously, as if she was shooing away a bird. Chloe decided that was definitely a story for another time. 

Lucifer scoffed, clearly bedazzled, before tipping himself backwards until his shoes slipped off the edge of the throne as he let himself fall freely. Chloe gasped, raising her hand to her mouth reflexively, but exhaled in relief when the fallen archangel soared back up into the air, the strength of his wings sending gushes of wind her way. It truly was a sight for the movies.

Lucifer soared back down to the ground in no time, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts and crippling anxiety. Was she far enough away from him? His lighthearted joke from before about a demon snapping his neck wasn't nearly as entertaining as it was in the moment. 

She sat down on the throne's rocky base, wondering how it was possible to sit on something this extremely uncomfortable for a large period of time. The stone felt strangely cold and unwelcoming against the skin of her exposed neck and forearms as goosebumps went running down her body. Chloe shivered, mentally cursing at herself for dumping her coat God knows where. Did Hell suddenly go cold, or was she trembling with fear for her devilish lover?

"Great." She huffed, shifting in her seat to at least try and adjust to the absolute lack of any comfort. "Now what?"

Chloe tried to take a peek at the battlefield beneath, but whenever she got close to the edge, she immediately felt nauseous from the height as her head spun, making her feel like she'd fall any second. She wasn't normally one to be scared of heights, but this was a whole other level. Besides, the demons all looked like dots, mixing into one big, ugly mass in the center. Long story short, she couldn't see a thing, and that surely wasn't helping with her anxiety. 

Chloe was totally starting to lose it, until an idea suddenly crossed her mind. The man she'd hopelessly fallen for, the literal boy with the broken halo, needed her help, and she would rather die trying than do nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so, as I said at the beginning of this, this chapter is half the length of my usual chapters. It's mostly because with school back on, I don't have as much time to write and brainstorm. So I gave you what I've had sitting in my notes for quite awhile. I decided anything was better than keeping you waiting for an even larger period of time (sorry), and I hope I decided right.
> 
> The next chapter might also be as short as this one, to make the two kind of like 2 parts of 1 chapter, if you know what I mean^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sooo... if y'all still want me-
> 
> This is a long one, almost 6k words)]
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I’m sorry, I forgot to check the notes before transferring them her, they’re for wattpad!

Lucifer soared back down to the battlefield, already regretting his decision to leave Chloe's side. He'd only just gotten her back, and all the Devil really wanted to do was hold her, feel the almost painfully sweet sensation of her skin on his and never let go. But at that moment, he had to look at the bigger picture. He had to get out of the mess he'd gotten himself into, he had to leave this pit of eternal damnation for good, and he had to do it with her in his arms. Lucifer also regretted the fact that he never actually told her what was on his mind. Instead, he masked it all with playful banter like the total fool he always was. 

Chloe needed to know how unbearably painful it was for him to lose her, how much he would have sacrificed to get her back, because she's all that really mattered. Before he met her, the Devil's soul was just as damned as the rest of Hell's inhabitants, if not more. Yet somehow, Chloe Decker, a human, a detective for the LAPD managed to become the light at the end of Lucifer's tunnel, Satan's saving grace. 

Chloe's idea wasn't really an idea. It was a spontaneous, impulsive guess. 

"Sophia?" She called out into the nothing of her surroundings. 

No answer. 

"This is ridiculous." Chloe huffed, sitting back down onto the throne's stone surface. She rested her hand on one of the armrests again, when she felt a subtle indent under the palm of her hand. Taking a look, she realized it was a handprint, bigger than her own. 

"It looks like it might be Lucifer's." Chloe whispered to herself, never taking her eyes off of the print. Has he stayed up here, on this isolated throne for so long, that his hand had dented the stone? Her heart ached at the thought, and she decided to distract herself by checking the other armrest to see if it had the same thing. 

There was another handprint on the other side, but this one looked much smaller. Tentatively, Chloe lowered her palm and pressed it into the indent.  

"A perfect match?" 

Chloe didn't quite know what to do with the knowledge that one print was probably Lucifer's and the other fit her palm and fingers perfectly, but it was a clue. Or was it? This was all so crazy, so unreal. Chloe Jane Decker, an ordinary detective was sitting on some throne in the middle of Hell, while her lover, who also happened to be the Devil, was fighting off a demon rebellion alongside her friend Maze, who was a demon herself. It all sounded like some crazy teenage Netflix show.

She'd tried calling Sophia a few more times, but never did she get an answer. So, her only clues were two different handprints on a throne. Chloe did have a theory, but it seemed crazy. Besides, she needed to get Lucifer up there with her to test it, and it was way too high up for him to hear her calls. Unless...

The 'telepathy' thing was rather strange. It didn't work 24/7, as if that time they first discovered it at the precinct was just a hint to the connection they had. They still had to learn to use it. It did work before they knew about it, though. When Chloe called out to him in a not-so-silent prayer. She had nothing else to do other than to try that again. 

Lucifer had been throwing demons left and right for the past... he'd lost count of time. It seemed like both minutes and years since he'd left Chloe on his throne tower. She was so far away from him that he couldn't even see her from the ground.  
Maze was starting to get worn out, the gash on her eyebrow still leaking blood, flooding her right eye. There were less and less demons on their side by the minute. Dromos' army was big, and it was furious. They didn't take their King seriously anymore. It was the biggest rebellion in history, and it was chaotic, totally out of any sort of control. 

In the middle of fighting off another ugly creature, a familiar ringing appeared in his head. 

"Not now, Chloe." Lucifer hissed under his breath, cringing from the godawful sound. But it only got worse as he continued to ignore it. It turned from a ringing to a merciless screeching in a couple of minutes, almost threatening to make his skull crack in half. 

When he couldn't take it anymore, he called out to his demon friend. 

"Maze! The Detective is calling, I-" 

"Huh? I don't hear her- You know what, never mind. Go!" She yelled, nodding her head at the tower above them. "Who knows, maybe Decker's onto something. I'll be fine!" 

Lucifer's eyes were full of doubt, but his ears felt like they were about to bleed, leaving him no choice but to spread his wings and shoot up into the grey sky above them. 

"Chloe." He exhaled as soon as his feet touched the top of the throne tower. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Lucifer!" She jumped up on her feet. "Listen, I know this might sound crazy, but there's this- a handprint, one here, one there, th-they're different and I thought that maybe if we-" She started to stutter, unable to form coherent sentences from the uncertainty of her own trail of thought.

Lucifer wasn't comprehending a word she was saying, but he knew how to take care of the situation. They were only a few feet apart, so it took him less than half a stride to close the distance between them and capture her lips in his own, one hand cupping her cheek and the other gently pressing into the curve of her waistline for support. Chloe was lost for a second, but soon relaxed into the kiss, desperately drinking in every second of it. 

"Now." Lucifer breathed when he finally pulled away, trying not to sound out of breath. "Try again, but in English this time. Or any other language of the world, really. Except gibberish. Even the Devil hasn't managed to master that one yet." 

Chloe smiled, still a bit lost after the unexpected gesture, but her eyes now held an expression of contented peace instead of anxious chaos.

She took another deep breath before finally speaking.  

"Have you noticed these handprints before?" 

Lucifer's eyes darted from one to the other. 

"I've spent countless centuries up here, of course I have."

He said matter-of-factly, still not understanding where she was going with this.

"And it never bothered you that one is smaller than the other?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes like she always did when questioning suspects.

"I suppose I've never put any thought to it, after all, the indents are barely visible." Lucifer spoke quieter now, his gaze locked on one of the armrests. 

"Sit down." Chloe whispered, pointing to the throne's seat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sit, Lucifer." 

"Alright, alright." Lucifer's lifted his hands in defeat, mumbling something about the Devil being treated like a dog under his breath.

There was only enough space for one, though, so Chloe wasn't really sure what she expected from all of this, but she stepped aside onto one of the armrests to give the Lord of Hell access to his own throne. When he finally made himself comfortable, without a word, she lowered herself to sit on his lap, both of her legs to one side of his, her arms around his neck. It was almost bridle-style, only with the groom being the Devil on a throne. 

"Oh, Detective..." Lucifer mumbled in a low voice, smirking.

Chloe rolled her eyes, laughing to herself. Her back was turned to the smaller handprint, making it easy to draw one of her hands backwards and match her palm to the indent. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing, but put your hand on the armrest beside you. Please." 

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking down at Chloe with a rather concerned facial expression. 

"Detective, is this really what you pulled me out of the battlefield for? Are you al-"

"Oh for God's sake, just do it, Lucifer!" She snapped, rolling her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Just so you know, I never do anything for his sake." Lucifer grumbled, lifting his hand and finally placing it inline with the handprint. 

What happened next was something neither of them could have ever imagined. 

Every square inch of Hell filled with a blinding white light, making Lucifer wince as Chloe turned her head to his chest, screwing her eyes shut. A deafening ringing mercilessly assaulted their eardrums as they hung onto each other for dear life. 

"What's happening!?" Chloe managed to yell. 

"Don't ask me, Detective! It was your idea!" Lucifer shouted back, wincing from the crippling pain in his head that the light and sound were starting to cause, when suddenly, it all stopped. It became so quiet, you'd hear your own pulse. 

The demons down bellow, every single one of them, fell to the ground, desperately trying to cover their ears from the excruciating noise that filled every square inch of space.

"Is it over?" Chloe whispered, never daring to tear herself away from Lucifer's protective embrace. 

"Detective, look." He exhaled with a note of disbelief in his voice.

So she did. And what she saw would be forever burned into her memory as one of the most hauntingly beautiful things her eyes have ever been lucky enough to see. 

The thick, heavy clouds that have been looming over Hell like a weighted cover of eternal desperation ever since the damned pit was created... were gone. Instead, there was now something like a night sky, except it was the most captivating thing the land of the damned had ever witnessed. The stars, which appeared larger than the ones you could see from Earth, made up a soft blanket, a cover of the calmest of light, which seemed like it could bring peace to even the most tormented of souls. 

And it did.

For a moment, Lucifer's head went empty. There were no fears, no doubts, no demon rebellions. Just the heavenly spectra of impossible constellations... and Chloe, who's eyes shone brighter than all the stars of Hell's new sky put together, with her body pressed tightly against his. 

Holding many, many wonders, the beauty of the mesmerizing sky came with shooting stars, which looked more like shining orbs of cosmic-blue flames, slowly heading their way.

Or... not so slowly.

One after the other, the orbs descended onto Hell's ground at an insane speed, slowing down only at the last few meters. That was when it became clear. They weren't stars. 

"Sophia." Chloe whispered under her breath. Her and about 10 other angels were now lined up near the tower's foot.

"What on Earth are they doing all the way down here?" Lucifer mumbled, clearly displeased with the descendants' identity.

Heartbeats later, the Devil himself and his human lover lowered onto Hell's sandy surface, now standing face to face with Heaven's rightful citizens. Chloe looked around, only to find that the demons that had previously fought with feral fire in their eyes and rage filling their every move, were now blacked out in a heap on the ground. The detective's heart skipped a beat when she remembered Maze was among them, but she soon exhaled in relief when the tousled warrior came up to her from the other side with an evident limp in her right leg. 

"Whaddup, Decker." She croaked, her voice giving out the fact that her whole body was unbearably sore all over. 

Before Chloe could say just how glad she was that her friend was alright, Sophia finally spoke. 

"Greetings, Lucifer, Chloe." She nodded to each of them before continuing. 

"Now, what on Earth are you all doing here?" Lucifer broke her off. 

"Patience, brother. Your manner of interrupting everything and everyone instead of giving people the chance to explain themselves is rather unnerving, so shush now and listen to all we have to say. Questions later." Sophia's tone was silky and calm as always, her facial expression warm with her signature gentle smile than never seemed to leave her lips. 

Lucifer scoffed but remained silent, snaking an arm around Chloe's waist to pull her closer against him, as if that would help him stay cool. The Detective gave away a feather-light smile, internally laughing at the Devil's adolescent mind as she lowered her hand to place it above his. 

"As I was saying..." Sophia continued, "Chloe Decker, I never doubted your intelligence. You saved this place, now it can function like it was always supposed to." 

Chloe and Lucifer both stared at Sophia and the other angels with confusion, but neither dared to interrupt. 

"You see, Hell was never meant to be eternal damnation. It was supposed to be a longer road to redemption, through accepting one's sin and guilt in order to move forward." 

"So you're saying Hitler can go dance with you jolly lot now to Osama Bin Laden playing the flute?" Lucifer scoffed once again, interrupting at last and earning himself a displeased pinch from Chloe. 

"Technically, yes. Realistically... souls like those might never acknowledge the amount of harm they've caused humanity. But Hell doesn't only hold tyrants. It also tortures people who have trapped themselves inside their own guilt. You should know that, Lucifer." 

The Devil looked away, his eyes darting back and forth as if he felt uncomfortable with doing selfless good. 

"You, Chloe, were the missing puzzle piece. You were the wisdom and purity that both Lucifer and his kingdom were missing. Lack of space aside, the throne was meant for two. Now that you have filled the aching void with your presence, Hell, if it can still be called that, can function like it was always supposed to." 

"And... what about us? What about Lucifer?" Chloe finally spoke, trying to contain the tremble in her voice. What if this was it, forever this time? Did he have to stay?

"I'm sure my beloved brother has already made his choice, but I'll word the options out loud anyway. By choosing to stay by Chloe's side, you, Lucifer, would choose humanity. She makes you vulnerable by bringing out the good, the human in you, and with that comes mortality. You would still have your 'mojo', as you call it, but by having your mortal soulmate constantly by your side, you would also age as the years go by. Or you can remain the immortal being you are, reign over the new Hell and still be one of Father's most powerful creations. This choice, by the way, was his initiative. He knew there was good in you, someone just had to bring it out. So by sending Chloe your way, he gave you a choice. He doesn't manipulate, Lucifer. He gives us options to see what we do with them. To sum it up, if you choose love over power, you wouldn't have the problem of your lover aging and you staying eternally young. You would live a full lifetime together, and when you both pass, you could reign here, together, like you were supposed to, hence the handprints, with unlimited access to Heaven and back in order to visit family and friends." 

Chloe was speechless. Sure, she's heard part of this before, but the way Sophia spoke, saying all of this crazy nonsense so matter-of-factly, gave her goosebumps. She dared to take a glimpse at Lucifer's face, waiting to see the doubt in his eyes, but what she saw instead was major meltdown material. The Devil was looking down at his Detective with impossible clarity and determination. 

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked him, trying to control her voice. 

"Sorry, love. I simply can't afford grey hair and wrinkles." 

The world stopped. Everyone hitched their breaths, Chloe included. They just stared. Silently, motionlessly. 

When at last, the Lord of Darkness broke into laughter. 

"Oh. My God. Lucifer, that was not funny!" Chloe's voice broke into a squeal at the last words, but minor stroke aside, that was kind of funny. 

"I'm sorry, but you all had to see your faces." Lucifer continued to chuckle, before finally settling down and speaking on a more serious note. 

"You know you've always been my top priority, Chloe. Even if I didn't always show it. I'd choose an hour with you over eons alone any day, and this... it's more than I could have ever asked for. So, if you'll have me-" 

"You can stop talking now." Chloe laughed under her breath before reaching up to catch his lips in her own as they both smiled into the kiss, the one that tied them together for eternity ahead.

"Go, brother." Sophia smiled. "We'll take care of this sandpit of yours and await your return. Both of your returns. Meanwhile, Dromos and the others that rebelled will be dealt with, and the demons that are willing to cooperate will be getting new duties."

The star-crossed lovers broke apart, hungry for air and for each other. 

"Air Lucifer at your service, m'lady." The Devil smiled, reaching his hand out chivalrously. 

"Aren't you guys forgetting anyone?" A clearly annoyed voice popped their rainbow bubble. It was Maze, trying and failing miserably to hide her smile. 

***

Lucifer's black marble-wall bathroom was thick with steam when Chloe closed the running tap. Giving the water a touch with the tips of her fingers, she let out a contented sigh. It was perfect, just what the fresh-out-of-Hell Devil needed. He'd already taken a shower to get most of the dust, demon blood and the sour reek of sulfur off of his body, now it was time to soothe some strained muscles. The door opened with a barely audible creek as Lucifer walked in, his hair a wet, tousled, yet heavenly mess with nothing but a white towel covering his lower body. 

"Just in time." Chloe smiled, admiring the springy coat of perfectly thick bubbles covering the water's surface. "Sink in and don't you dare get out until you're a wrinkly prune." 

The detective showered before, too, and was wearing one of his navy silk robes with her almost dried hair cascading down her shoulders in smooth waves. It felt amazing - being squeaky clean after being covered with sweat and dirt in the impossible heat of the underworld.

Lucifer was lost for a moment, as if he was too scared to let himself believe this was real. She was really there, barely dressed, sitting on the edge of his jacuzzi-style bathtub with a light, elated smile dancing on her lips. That smile was most probably the closest to heaven he's been in eons. 

"Lucifer?" 

He snapped out of his haze, batting his eyelids and reflexively running his hand through his raven hair, making it fall down to his forehead in unruly spikes. 

"I'll get in if you do." He smirked, walking closer towards her as tentatively as if he was afraid to scare her off with any sort of sudden movement. But the truth was, after all they've been through - Chloe wasn't going anywhere. 

She breathed out in silent laughter, her eyes twinkling with cheeky amusement. 

"That was never the deal." She giggled, shaking her head in a way that showed just how tempting the offer was to her. Lucifer could read her like an open book, and he relished in the acknowledgment of the fact that it was more than mutual. There were no more secrets, unspoken words or walls built up between them. They've belonged to each other ever since she accepted him, ever since their love was out in the open. Of course, not all inner demons were conquered yet, but as of then it was only a matter of time. One thing was more than definite: that cacophony of voices, whispering in his head, repeating over and over again that Lucifer was nothing but pure evil... it all seemed to die down when he was close to her.

Lucifer was only inches away when he finally closed the space between them, snaking his arms around her shoulders and thriving in the feeling of holding her close without any sort of life-threatening circumstances. 

"You know you want to." He hummed with his chin on her head, closing his eyes to savor the moment for a little bit longer. 

"Not until we get your wings to shine again. I mean, those things probably look like you'd climbed out of a trash can full of dirt and demon blood." 

Lucifer pulled back, his eyes wide with amusement. "If only the Chloe Jane Decker, from, say, a year ago could hear you now." He chuckled, lightly shaking his head. 

"Come on, out they go before the water goes cold." Chloe spoke with a tone that made it perfectly clear that the matter was not up for negotiation.

The Devil let out a defeated sigh before stepping back to flex his shoulder-blades as his wings sprung out into the wide open space of his luxurious bathroom. The fact that the jacuzzi was in the middle of the room was rather convenient for a matter as delicate as this one - those things were huge. And, just as expected, they looked like a hectic mess.

"I suppose you're right." Lucifer muttered, turning his head from side to side to acknowledge the situation with his wings. 

With a light, deliberate tug, his towel fell from his waist into a heap on the floor as he smirked devilishly, admiring the reaction that never got old.

"Don't look so shocked, now. Nothing you've never seen before." He teased, flashing his full-kilowatt smile at the sight of the rosy blush that was now spread across Chloe's cheeks. 

Seconds later, he was already deep under the welcoming warmth of the aroma scented water as he closed his eyes, letting his muscles give in to the heat and relax. His wings hung off from the edges of the tub, making Chloe realize there was some serious work to be done. 

Nevertheless, she came prepared with a loofah sponge and two basins, one with clean, hot water and the other one empty, to collect the filthy water and prevent it from dripping into the tub. With smooth but confident movements, from up to down, she worked her way along the feathers and admired the way that the wings were starting to look like themselves again. Oh boy, did she love his wings.

The sensation was still a bit strange and unfamiliar to Lucifer - no one had ever touched his wings before her, let alone with such gentle love filling every stroke. He let himself relax into it, soon falling into a state of utter bliss as if he was ready to start purring with pleasure any second. 

Chloe loved seeing him like this - relaxed, carefree, happy. Neither of them knew how many minutes and empty basins it took, but after the job was done, the room filled with a faint, warm glimmer. It was actually barely noticeable, but that didn't make the sight any less divine. 

Lucifer's eyes snapped open at the lack of contact when Chloe's job was done, and before she knew it, he plunged out of the water to grab her by the waist and yanked her towards him, earning himself an alarmed yelp. He pulled her flush against him, her back to his chest and secured his grip around her.

"Lucifer! The robe! What the hell?!" Chloe shrieked at the unwelcome feeling of wet silk sticking to her body as she scrambled to get out of his grasp, causing water to overflow the bathtub's edges. 

"Oh dear, what have I done!" His laughter filled the room, as he held her tight by the waist to try and keep her still. "Looks like we'll have to dispose of it now." 

"You are unbelievable." Chloe gave up and huffed, trying and failing miserably to seem mad. But deep inside that beautiful mind of hers, she new she'd been waiting for this moment ever since Lucifer stepped inside the bathroom. 

"Come on, off it goes." His hands helped the wet piece of clothing slide off her shoulders, and soon enough the soaking robe fell onto the tiled floor with a slap. 

"I can't believe you just did that." Chloe laughed, tipping her head back to rest it on his shoulder. Lucifer gave out a contented chuckle before leaning in to kiss the indent behind her ear, the spot that sent shivers down her spine. He was well aware of that, truth be told, the Devil relished in the way her body responded to him. He bent lower to kiss her neck with impossible softness, then the dip of her collarbone, followed by her shoulder. 

Chloe's eyelids felt heavy as she closed them. Not heavy with sleep, but with the heavenly pleasure of being close to him, of being fully at his mercy and feeling undoubtedly safe because of it. His lips ignited her skin with each feather-light kiss as every single one of her tensed muscles relaxed more and more with every deep breath she took. 

She was in such a deep state of all-consuming bliss that she only realized Lucifer had said something moments after it actually happened. 

"Hmm?"

"I said... thank you." Lucifer repeated himself, his lips only inches away from her ear. 

"For what?" Chloe snapped out of whatever state she was in and tipped her head back, turning slightly to meet his gaze. He looked down at her, too, and for a few seconds, his eyes searched hers for an answer that he could really only find within himself.  

"For finding your way back to me." 

Chloe's heart melted at the sincerity in his tone and vulnerability in his eyes. Her chest seemed to become heavy with everything she felt for him at this very moment. He spoke those words as if... as if he didn't know she'd try. As if he was sure she wouldn't. It didn't hurt her, though. Chloe knew better than that. She knew his insecurities, she heard them in his voice and saw them in his eyes. If only she could show him, prove to him that at that point, she wasn't sure wether anyone had ever loved a man as deeply as she loved the Devil. 

But one of the world's most powerful beings was still genuinely afraid of something so basic and mundane - feelings. He hadn't had his walls up in a while when he was with her, but it was still something outside of his comfort zone, even when he tried so hard to hide it.

"Lucifer-" Chloe whispered, trying to come up with the right words. She turned herself around, straddling his waist to face him fully and placing both hands just beneath his jawline. Their faces were inches away, and she had to hold on for dear life not to get lost in the way he was looking at her. His eyes held a hectic combination of hope and fear, making her want to climb inside that chaotic mind of his and let him feel everything she felt. 

Chloe also realized Lucifer was holding his breath in anticipation, and that was one thing she knew how to fix. So before putting her feelings into words, she poured them into a kiss. Slowly, almost tentatively, she leaned in. Lucifer stayed motionless, his muscles stiff once again, eyes still full of questions, insecurities. Chloe brushed her lips against his for a split-second, breaking the barely-there kiss only to do it again and again, until Lucifer finally parted his lips and returned it just as cautiously. When he did, Chloe pulled back to look into his eyes again, and they stayed there, holding each other's gaze, before leaning back in at the same time. 

Lucifer's grip around her waist suddenly tightened,  his lips now moving in an almost feverish desperation, drinking in every one of her barely-audible hums. Chloe felt him harden against her stomach as her own arousal started to pool deep inside her, but they both ignored the mutual craving of becoming one. Every unspoken word was poured into that kiss, to the point where Chloe could hear his thoughts again. She heard them, his inner demons, screaming that he wasn't worth it, that he didn't deserve her, that she could do better. She tried her very hardest to prove them wrong, to let him know that every inch of his body and soul was worthy of loving and being loved, truly, purely, unconditionally, while praying to the universe for him to hear her. 

Their bodies were pulled flush against each other, yet that didn't feel close enough. Nothing ever did, not even in moments of intimacy. Their souls yearned to mould themselves into one, making them forever crave each other's presence. 

When they finally pulled away, Lucifer's eyes and facial expression in general had changed to something between shock and mild disbelief. And somehow, intuitively, Chloe knew he'd heard her. Before he could say anything, she spoke first. 

"Lucifer, I did come back for you. And I would do it over and over again if I had to. I accepted you, all of you, I've been through both heaven and hell to find my way back to you and I don't regret a single thing, except not believing you and not accepting you sooner. Looking back, I think my heart knew it from the start, but my head got in the way and I wish you could know just how sorry I am for that." 

"Det-" 

"No, let me finish. After all of that, if you still think you're not worth it, remember the fact that you did it too. You sacrificed the home you'd found here on Earth. You pushed your own feelings aside and went back to the place you despise most to keep me and everyone else safe, even if you thought you'd never come back. And then, when my daughter was in danger, the 'child' you claimed to dislike but secretly had a soft spot for, you came right back. You chose a human life here, with me, over unconditional power. So how are you any worse, Lucifer? How are you not worthy of being loved? How are you still having doubts? We can't keep going back and forth like this. You need to accept the fact that I'm not going anywhere." 

When Chloe finally finished, she felt the tears pooling up in her eyes. A single droplet escaped, running down her cheeks and landing into the water beneath. Lucifer lifted his hand to cup her cheek, wiping at the trail of moisture the teardrop had left behind it and relishing in the feeling of Chloe leaning in to his caress. 

"I just... keep putting you in danger's path. And maybe, subconsciously, I want to keep you safe from everything in the world, including myself. I could set fire to world around me if I wanted to, Chloe, but I'd rather burn alive myself than let a single flame touch you." His last words came out almost as a whisper, a silent prayer of some sort. 

"I know." Chloe sighed. "But you keep forgetting to ask me. And if everything we had just been through isn't enough for you to understand the simple fact that I'm ready for anything the universe throws at us, for any challenge there is, I don't know what is. I want YOU, Lucifer. Not someone 'safer' for me because you decide it's for the best. I love you, to the point where it almost scares me. When you left, I felt like there wasn't enough air in the world for me to breathe without you in it. So believe me when I say that I will always find my way back to you, wether it's Heaven or Hell that I need to tear apart and go through." 

The softest possible smile now danced on the Devil's lips before he whispered something right out of the books. 

"And so the beauty fell in love with the beast." 

Chloe smiled, too.

"We would make one hell of a fairytale." She laughed before dipping her head back down to lock her lips with his. 

As they both smiled into the kiss, Lucifer slipped down against the bathtub's rounded edges, pulling them both under the water's surface, lips and tongues still entwined in a dance of their own. Chloe ran out of breath first, causing her to break the kiss and pull away. She took him up with her as she gasped for air and laughed, running her fingers through Lucifer's soaking hair, which now fell onto his forehead in a jet-black mess. He reached out, too, only to pull her back towards him. 

"I love you." Lucifer almost whispered in a low, slightly raspy voice before catching her lips in his again. Those three words were still so unfamiliar to him, to the point where they almost seemed foreign and tasted weird on his tongue. But it was time to step out of his usual comfort zone, to be everything Chloe deserved and more.  

"And I love you." She whispered in between kisses.

That moment right there was so simple, yet so wholesome. They both seemed so young, they were totally carefree and head-over-heels in love. They really were two halves of one whole, and from then on, they knew they'd never let anything stand between them again. After all, they did choose eternity together. 

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" Lucifer flashed his devilish smile with a seductive wink when they finally broke apart once again.

"Hmm, let me think." Chloe pretended to weigh her options just to tease him a little, knowing perfectly well there was only one possible outcome. 

"Alright, time's up." Lucifer huffed impatiently before securing his grip under her thighs and standing up from the water with Chloe now in his arms, her legs wrapped around his torso. She gave out a giggle as he stepped out from the tub, teased the crook of her neck with a trail of fire-hot kisses and headed to their only destination - the bed, so he could worship her body like the goddess of eternal temptation she was to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-
> 
> I don't-
> 
> I don't really know what to say in my defense except that these past couple of months have been living hell for me. But here I am, and I can't say how grateful I am for every one of my readers, wether you're still with me or not.
> 
> Now, the real question is...
> 
> Should this be the ending to our story
> 
> or
> 
> Should there be more? 
> 
> if you want more, please give me some requests/ideas on what else you'd like to see on my pages. I feel like I've lost my fluffy touch, ok? I need your help, so don't be shy and comment away!


	15. Author’s note

This was supposed to be the end. It was meant to be goodbye, but I got so many comments that really touched my heart, and I realized it wouldn’t be fair to keep my writing from people that genuinely enjoy it. So this just turned from farewell to a checkpoint. There will only be one-shots beyond this point, I don’t know how many there will be, but I’ll post them as soon as I have them. Sorry for disappointing earlier, but I will be active on here again ^^


	16. One-shot #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my first one-shot! These are going to be all over the timeline and not in any particular order^^
> 
> And, before y'all come at me, this is soososososooo heavily inspired by that scene in fifty shades, it's so soft and I love it so much and thought that Deckerstar deserved something like it?

The night was quiet, but not like the hostile silence the darkness sometimes offers. On the contrary, the silent air felt warm and welcoming, filling every inch of space with its sweet presence. And yet, even in perfect conditions like these, Chloe couldn't sleep. 

It happened sometimes. Insomnia. Her mind just wouldn't stop functioning. Thoughts raced through her head like cars on a highway during rush hour, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make them stop, making her toss and turn until no position was the slightest bit comfortable. That night was just one of those.

Her devilish lover was fast asleep right by her side, his arm draped over her waist. No matter the time of night or depth of slumber, Lucifer never let go of her at night. He would always find a way to keep even the slightest bit of contact, may it be an entire arm over her waist or the tips of his fingers slightly brushing her elbow. Secretly, Chloe relished in it, even when she would put on a comic grumpy face and state the fact that he had no respect for her personal space. 

But that night, she couldn't stay in bed any longer. The clock showed 4am, they had to be up in less than 3 hours and Chloe hadn't had a minute of sleep. If Lucifer found out, he'd give her a lecture on how she should have woken him up, too. Sometimes she did, and they would spend the night stargazing, eating ice cream right out of the tub and talking till the night died out, which usually ended in far less innocent activities. But there he was, peaceful as ever, lips slightly parted, breaths deep and slow... she just didn't have the heart to nudge him awake.

But she was thirsty. Without a sound, Chloe crawled out from under his arm, laying it back down on the mattress slowly as ever. They were at her place, so she had to tiptoe all the way to the kitchen, careful not to wake Trixie. 

One and a half glasses of water and multiple conversations inside her own head later, she started making her way back to their room. That was when she heard him. 

"No-" 

Came a muffled voice from behind the door. 

"Chloe! No..."

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out quietly. When she didn't get an answer, she finally turned the doorknob to find...

Absolutely nothing unusual. Lucifer was still in bed, and other than that, the room was empty, slightly illuminated with the approaching dawn. 

"Don't-"

It was him. Lucifer. He was talking in his sleep. The fallen angel didn't look peaceful anymore, he was tossing and turning, messing with the sheets and furrowing his brows in a worried expression. He was having nightmares. 

"Hey." Chloe whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and ran her fingers along his jawline. Lucifer's face twitched and his eyes snapped open, nothing but fright written on his face.

"Shh, it's me. You're okay." Chloe cooed, feeling her heart ache for him as she continued to run her fingertips across his cheeks and through his ruffled hair. 

His facial expression changed to relief in a heartbeat as he reached out to snake his arms around her and pull her body down towards him. In a blink of an eye, they were laying on their sides, nose to nose, foreheads pressed against each other. They remained silent, the eye contact so soft and strong at the same time. Lucifer was intoxicated by the thought of her real and by his side, and Chloe was simply in awe of how fragile he really was. He was clearly having a nightmare about her, and it might have even been provoked by her short absence. But now that she was there, next to him, he didn't have the words to describe his relief. 

"Marry me." Lucifer finally whispered, never taking his eyes off hers.

"What?" 

Chloe was startled. No, that's not the word. Shocked? Too strong. Stunned? Well, let's just say that she didn't quite believe her ears. 

"Marry me." He repeated, even quieter this time, lifting his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Chloe smiled.

"Lucifer, I think you're dreaming."

Her hand rested on his cheek as he finally closed his eyes again, but this time, a quiet rustle filled the room and a soft gush of wind disturbed the stillness of the air around them. His wings were out, enveloping them both in a cocoon of inner peace and gentle warmth.

Soon enough, Lucifer dozed off. Chloe's heart raced, to the point where it felt like her heartbeat resonated through the whole bed. Was that for real? Or maybe Chloe was the one dreaming? One way or another, the warmth of Lucifer's wings nudged her into the darkness, and she simply didn't want to resist. 

The next morning didn't hold anything unusual. Lucifer was his morning-person, chirpy self, making bacon and eggs for the three of them before Dan picked Trixie up for school. Every time the Devil would say something and every time he didn't, Chloe's eyes searched his for hints. He literally proposed to her last night, and continued to act like everything was normal.

Did he regret it? Or maybe it really was sleep talk? That, or Chloe was going mental. But the thing that confused her even more was the feeling deep inside. She couldn't quite catch it, though, so the nature of that feeling was a real mystery. "Marriage is too much of a big step, anyway." She kept telling herself, despite the heaviness in her heart.

When Trixie finally left for school, Chloe realized she couldn't handle it anymore. Lucifer was stacking the dishes with a very concentrated face and didn't even notice her sneaking up on him. 

"So... have any dreams last night?" Chloe suddenly asked in a higher voice than usual, standing right behind his back.

"Bloody Hell!" Lucifer jolted, nearly dropping his freshly-dried plate. "Didn't see you there." He laughed in an exhale. Setting the plate down and gathering everything left of his dignity, he turned around and placed his hands on Chloe's waist. 

"Do not sneak up on me like that." 

"Or what?" Chloe smiled with a flirtatious spark to it.

Lucifer was looking down at her with amusement, their faces now a dangerously small distance away. 

Without a word, he spun her around, pinning her to the countertop with his pelvis. 

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" He whispered, leaning in closer to her ear and making her skin tingle.

"Last time we did this, my ex-husband walked in on us." Chloe remembered with a giggle. "We don't want that happening again, do we?"

"He can watch if he wants to." 

Lucifer's smirk was truly devilish. In fact, he probably invented it. Combined with a wink, it was major meltdown material. 

"You're disgusting." She whispered, shaking her head to try and hide the blush that was starting to creep its way onto her cheeks.

"But you love me." 

With that, Lucifer dipped down to deliver the softest possible kiss, almost making Chloe's legs give up on her. He was too much sometimes, but only in the best way possible. The variety of things he made her feel was enormous, yet always left her wanting more.

"I do." She breathed when they parted. "But you're avoiding my question."

"What question?" Lucifer's gaze burned through her entire body as he looked her up to down and up again, the provocative smirk never leaving his face as if he was undressing her in his kinky imagination. 

"About... you know... your dreams last night."

"Oh." Lucifer paused for a second, taking his time to think. "I think they've skipped my mind. I rarely remember my dreams." 

At that, he casually stepped back to the sink and continued to dry off the dishes with a checkered towel. 

"Oh." Chloe reached her hand behind her neck for a second, like she always did when she felt anxious or uncomfortable. 

"So nothing unusual at all?"

"I... don't think so, no. What's with the interrogation?" He asked, never turning away from his chores. 

"No reason." Chloe's eyes darted back and forth across the whole room, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the entire situation she'd just put herself in. 

"I mean, nothing except that one time I asked you to marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this was a really quick one, should I maybe write a part 2 to it, perhaps with some kink which I haven't done in awhile? One-shots are new to me, so bear with me and tell me what you thinkkkk


End file.
